


You are my baby

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Happy Sex, Loving story, calm, faunus, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Salem regretted it, one bad choice led to something she never wanted to have again. A child, she had no idea how to raise it and seeing no other choice. She sent the child away only briefly naming it, Jaune and hoping it would find a new home. In a bar in the ass end on the world, a drunken dragon faunus with blood eyes and a broken heart bemoaned hte loss of a mate and soon found out that sometimes when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. And when life leaves a literal baby in your path you pick it up and raise him as your own.





	1. Chapter 1

There were times in her life that Salem thought that she had lived too long. 

**"I love you, do you know that? I love you more than anything in the whole wide world, ok?"** Salem asked coal red eyes stared down as a pair of bright sparkling blue looked back. Twin small chubby arms shot up as a low giggle was heard. 

**"Oh, what am I saying? Of course, you love me. How can you not love me? I am your mother... and I am sending you away... Jaune I am so sorry."** Salem said, rubbing the head of her son her  _ very _ human son. Salem wished she had killed Nicholas when she found him. And not decided to  _ talk _ to the human at a whim. 

There were so few humans left on Remnant that she thought it would be novel to talk to one. 

So many had been replaced by faunus that a human was a novelty. Salem saw those piercing blue eyes sparkle as her son  _ her  _ baby boy looked up to her smiling as Salem felt a dagger enter and twist into her heart. She felt the tears welling up as she wiped her face. 

**"I'm so sorry, Jaune... I wanted to be there for you to watch you grow up... to be the parent that you always wanted and that you deserved. But... I'm sorry I can't do that for you! I can't be the mommy you need, let alone the one you deserve. You deserve someone better one of your own." ** Salem said, wiping the tears from her face. She saw her tears splatter on Jaune's face as she rubbed his head one last time. Savoring the touch. He was so warm so soft he was like a ball of light made of clouds in her hand.

"My lady... the time has come. I do not mean to rush you but... the time is here." Wats said the lizard faunus looking down. He knew that this was a hard decision or his lady, but he also knew that it was the  _ right _ one to make. Salem paused as she wiped a tear from her face. Picking up the bundled human Grimm hybrid the first of his kinda scientific miracle that under  _ any _ other circumstance Wat's would have been studying day and night. 

_ This is neither the time nor the place for that. _ He thought as he sighed. 

"My lady-

**"I know Wats, I know. May I have some more time?"**

"But of course. Take all the time you need." The man said bowing as Salem gulped.

**"Saturn,"** Salem said as a monster growled, a monster of a Beowoufl walked up to his mistress. Eight feet tall and massively wide li licked his mistress arms before nuzzling Jaune's body, letting his hybrid master run his hands over his snout. 

**"****_Saturn_****. Take him to Raphael. And please... be quick. Before I change my mind."** Salem said as the monster nodded. It picked up the bay recently by his bundle whimpering for his mistress before bouncing off. 

" **Goodbye, Jaune... I will always love you."**

\-----

"What the hell does she know!? Stupid sister! Thinks she's so good just because she got a human mate! I'll show her! I'll show her you just watch!" A dragon faunus drawled blood-red eyes sloshed as she tossed down another drink.

"You gonna complain all night because you lost  _ one _ mate? You know hard it is to find a human in this world? Let alone one that is your age and willing to mate. You should have pounced on him and taken him when you still had the chance." The bartender, a tall faunus with squirrel ears and a tail, said as she looked at the sobbing dragon.

"I did! I took his first time! It was me and him before that bitch of a sister of mine swooped in! She  _ smelled _ me on him. She knew he was mine! And she just snatched him form me!? Who the hell does that!?" She asked, taking another long swing of whiskey, letting it burn down her mouth as the bartender paused. Her rich golden eyes widened in shock as she coughed.

"Wait you are telling me that your sister actually cucked you?"

"What?! No! No way! I didn't let her do that!"

"Sure sounds like you kinda did."

"No! I just told him we were just friends after it!"

"And you did that because?"

"I... I didn't want him to feel pressured into dating me..."

"And then let me guess. Your sister came in fucked him so hard the bed broke, and his pelvis was almost dust. Claimed him as her mate and made him know she played for  _ keeps?" _

"I.... shut up." The woman said her talons digging into the counter her long thing for a dragon faunus tails swished as the bartender sighed. The drunk dragon was a regular here, her hazzy blood eyes usually bright crimson overflowed with liquor was an easy find at the bar as she sighed. 

"So after that... did you try to get him back?"

"I did! But..."

"Sensing another story here."

"My partner... she fucked him and then they got together."

"Wait she took from a dragon!?"

"No they shared and I... I didn't get let in."

"So you got  _ double _ cucked?" 

"NO! I chose to give them space and be happy for my sister and partner! I did  _ not _ get double cucked ok!?"

"Sure..."

"I! Shut up! Just give me a shot of whiskey! Make it a double!"

"A double shot for the double cuck. You got it." The bartenders said as she groaned...

\-----

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" The faunus said stumbling out of the bar. She had left the bar... when did she leave the bar? She had no idea what was happening she had taken seven shots to many fave beers in the past, and that was after taking a shot to many.

"I need a drink or a bathroom, maybe both." She groaned the need to relieve herself filling her as-

A cry filled the night. The faunus paused as-

"Is... is that a baby?" She asked as she stumbled. She swore she was dreaming that this was all some kind of hallucination, but there it was... the sound of a crying infant filled her hears. She followed the sound now surprisingly sober as-

"What the hell? Human?" She asked as she saw  _ it. _ There in the middle of the robe, wrapped in light blue cloth was waiting for her?

"The hell? Did someone leave a baby? Hello! Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked the effects of the liquor vanishing in a moment. She looked at the crying baby as she approached the baby had light blue eyes that sparkled, it had a mop of short blonde hair and-

"A human?" She asked as she stood over the baby the crying infant finally noticed her as it cooed. It stopped crying as she reached down. 

Her tail slithered under the infant, lifting it up and picking it up with her talons. She felt the baby shudder she smiled as she rubbed the top of its head. She picked it up the baby giggling as it locked onto her eyes. 

"Hey there little guy, what the hell are you doing out here? How did you get out here? Where are you, parents?" She asked as-

"There.' She said as she saw a small white card on his chest. She flipped it up as the babies small hands gripped into her talons his soft doughy hands gripping her talons as-

_ Hello. My name is Jaune Salem Arc. Please give me to a good home. _ The note said as she looked around. She looked left, right, there was no one on the road. She smelled using all of her somehow focused senses to sense other humans but there was nothing… this kid looked like he had just  _ appeared? _ In the middle of the road? 

"Jaune Salem Arc? Hello! Hey! You left your kid! Hello! Hello!? Did... did you mean to?" She asked as the child cooed. 

"I... fuck me. Ah! Don't repeat that! Really don't want fuck to be your first word, ok? I just said fuck again... fuck." She said as the human giggled she looked around left and right somehow had left him? Someone left him here and-

"Ok. I know this is bad. You are abandoned don't worry kid I'll get you to a good home. Let me just call my sister..." She paused her liquor, beginning to worm its way back into her brain. 

_ Hah! You can't even take care of one kid! You were never meant to be a mother! That is why you did not get a mate! _

The faunus growled her fans barring as fire shot out of her nostrils.

"Tell me that I can't look after a kid? I'll show you, Rae!" She shouted as she picked up the cooing baby. She put her talons before his face he gripped it cooking as she smiled.

"You here that kid? You and me are going to get along just fine! Jaune right?" She asked as the kid cooed. IT cooed back up to the faunus as she sighed.

"Well then if you want to give me your name, I figure I can do the same." She said coughing before grinning foolishly at the small humans that was entranced by the thick, scaly talon that waved before him. 

"The name is  _ Qrowe Branwen _ . Now tell me how does then name  _ Jaune Salem Arc Branwen  _ sound?" Qrowe asked as Jaune cooed.

"Good to you? Good to me. Now let's get out of here! You look hungry! What do human babies eat again? You don't like liquor do you kid?" 

As the woman walked away, two pairs of beady red eyes narrowed. 

**"Raphael are you sure this is the right choice? I can smell the liquor on her." **

**"I can tell Saturn, but she is the only one he did not react poorly too. So she is the one."**

**"He is the son of our goddess! He should be with faunus royalty! Not with some drunk!"**

**"It is done Saturn. Now come. We must return to our mistress before we are noticed."**

**"If she harms him, she will not see my fangs."**

**"Nor my claws but come we must be off..." **

\------

"Mom! Mom, can I have Pumpkin Pete's?" Jaune asked as he looked up to his mother. Qrowe was hungover again. Mom got like that when she had her grown-up juice. Jaune was not allowed to have any yet. She said that it was bad for kids. 

"Ughhh what? You want cereal?" Qrowe asked half dead she opened up one blood-red eye. She saw her son's twin  _ perfect _ blue ones look up to her as she groaned. She slept on the couch again. A tail slithered out of the covers long and black. The dark obsidian like tail that matched her talons looked down to Jaune as if it was a living thing eyeing him.

_ I promised Jaune that I would not do that again. I need to really get to my bed. _ She thought as she groaned. Qrowe yawed her limbs outstretched as she flicked out her tail. She saw Jaune nod as he backed off.

"Ok, mom! I'll make my breakfast! Do you want some cereal?"

"Nah I'm fine kid just make mommy a glass of water, and I'll put on tv for you ok?"

"Yay!" 

"Good kid." She mumbled as the sound of cereal pouring filled her ears. She laid back down and yawned. Qrowe yawned loudly as she looked up into the ceiling. The dully wooden ceiling of her small shack in the middle of nowhere where she had been raising the human child she found in the middle of the road greeted her as-

"Ok. Now some grown-up juice!" Jaune said as Qrowe’s head  _ shot _ out of the covers. Her eyes narrowing onto her child as she glared. 

"Not so fast," Qrowe said her hangover vanishing in a moment as her  _ mom _ instincts kicked in. Her tail shot out the near six feet of faunus tail knocked the flask out of Jaune's head as he groaned.

"Aww man, mom! I want to drink your juice!"

"Not till you are eighteen. I'm not  _ that _ bad of a parent."

"What!? You are a perfect parent!"

"Well, that is  _ one _ option. Now get some milk. Or else not stories tonight."

"What!? I'll drink milk!"

"Good now let mommy sleep she is very-

The sound of her scroll ringing made Qrowe groan.

_ "Tired. _ "

"Mom your scroll is ringing."

"I know Jaune. I know." She said as she picked it up.

"Hello? Qrowe speak.'

_ Qrowe. _

"OH, fuck me. Rae? The fuck do you want?"

_ Nice to see you too. In case you forgot and I know you did it is Ruby's fourth birthday tomorrow. We need someone to come since she did and get her classmates to come. She needs to see her aunt, so get over here. _

"What? Why?"

_ Because she is your nice now get over here before I drag your sorry ass here. Besides... Tai wants to see you again... he is missing his friend. _

"I... fuck ok just let me sleep, woman?"

_ Good to hear I'll text you the time- _

"Don't need," Qrowe said, hanging up as she sighed.

_ Well that was a cluster fuck. How am I going to run this? Hey Rae! Look at the kid I picked up? Eh hell, why not?  _

"Ok Jaune!"

"Yes, mom?"

"It looks like we are going to a party!" 

\-----

"About fucking time you got here," Raven said the older dragon by a few seconds glaring at Qrowe as she gulped. Qrowe for her own credit had shown up sober. With her bra fixed Black hair combed and her tail freshly polished. 

"Sorry I was late. I was trying to find her a present, and I had no idea what to get."

"Did you get her anything?"

"Some candy?"

"Dear god you are hopeless come on in-

Raven paused as she looked down, she smelled a human? Qrowe walked past her into the cottage as she sniffed the air. Qrowe looked back as she wrapped her tail around something.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go meet your cousin Ruby ok?"

"Yes, mom!" A shy shaking voice said as a human wrapped in Qrowe’s tail was pushed in. Raven’s eyes went wide as Qrowe pushed a shivering human inside her house. 

"Qrowe... who is  _ that?" _ Raven asked as a human? A human male walked behind Qrowe he was young, no older than three or four at most. Ruby’s age, so a toddler really but with Qrowe?

"Oh, that? That's Jaune." Qrowe said as Raven slowly nodded her head. 

"And he is?"

"My son," Qrowe said as Raven paused. She blinked owlishly as she cocked her head.

"I know I should not have been drinking. Did you say your  _ son?" _ Raven asked half shocked half sure that she  _ had _ been drinking far too much last night. 

"Yeah, this is Jaune. Jaune says hi to your aunt Raven, will you?"

"H-hi... aunt Raven." The human in a light blue shirt and beige shorts said, hiding behind Qrowe's leg as he blushed.

"Who the  _ fuck _ gave you a kid!?"

"Raven! Language!" Summer baked the wolf faunus snarling as she walked out. Summer glared the now grown leader and mother had a bowl of batter in her hand stirring it as she glared at Raven with her best  _ mom _ glare. 

"Ruby is in the other room! Oh, Hi, Qrowe!"

"Hi, Summer-

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! And who is this little guy! What's your name, sweetie?" Summer asked getting down on one knee the elder faunus sting a bowl of cookie dough and an apron with red flowers on it stained with white smudges. 

"That is Qrowe's son!?" Raven gagged as Summer froze her wolf ears went ramrod straight as she narrowed her eyes to her old partner. 

"QROWE!?"

"Yes?!"

"Is he  _ really _ your son!?"

"Yes? Last time I checked he was.” 

"What is wrong with you!?"

"Me?! What did I do!?"

"You had a kid! And you didn't tell your own  _ team!? _ Why the hell did you not tell your  _ partner _ that you had a kid!?" Summer shouted as she eeped! She bent back down to the human smiling ear to ear as she grinned. 

"Jaune! I am your aunt Summer!"

"Hi..." Jaune said, hiding behind Qrowe's leg even more as Qrowe sighed.

"It's ok kid. You can say hi to her."

"Yeah! You can talk to me! I'm the  _ cool _ aunt! Oh! where is the dad?" Summer asked looking for the lucky man. She knew that Qrowe would get a mate and she wondered who was the unlucky human to make an honest woman out of her. 

"I... his dad is no longer with us." Qrowe coughed as Summer gagged, Raven frowned as Summer gulped. She raised a hand to her lips before grimacing. 

"Oh! I see... I'm sorry about that, that was my fault. I'm sorry, Jaune. Qrowe."

"It's ok..."

"I! Tai! Qrowe brought someone special for Ruby to play with! Please take him to her!"

"Yes, dear!" Tai said, walking back in Qrowe turned her head as the  _ collared  _ human smiled. 

"Qrowe! So good to see you!"

_ He looks the same as Beacon. _ Qrowe thought blushing wildly as the tall buff human with arms that shone a thin gold hair and eyes like Jaune's and a smile so infectious that she thought she might melt grinned.

"I'll take the kid! Hey there Jaune, right? You want some ice cream?"

"Can I put grown-up juice on it?"

"No!"

"What's that?" Tai asked as Qrowe coughed.

"Nothing and no, you can  _ not _ put that on it. Now go with your uncle. I have things to talk about..."

\-----

"And that's it." Qrowe said as she finished her story. Summer and Raven both looked like they did not know if she was the world's worst liar or downright delusional. 

"Wait... let me get this straight... you just found a human in the middle of the road. A baby in the middle of nowhere. In good health with a note to a good home?" Raven asked, eying her sister warily. She knew Qrowe was not a liar but this... this was something else.

"So you just  _ took  _ him? Like you kidnapped him!?" Summer asked silver eyes narrowing as Qrowe shook her head.

"It was not like that! He was all alone, and I looked! I spent four years looking for his parents, but no one reported him! Even his last name Arc! I found a human married ot a faunus with an Arc as a last name, but they only have daughters!"

"And so what you just kept him? Like a stray dog!?" Summer growled as Qrowe nodded.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad." 

\-----

"H-hi... my name is Ruby." A small wolf girl with a cone on her head that said  _ Birthday wolf! _ On it said as Jaune nodded. He and Ruby had been eating ice cream together in silence for the last five minutes, and now she was finally talking to him. Jaune had thought that his new friend or he hoped she was his friend was a mute and was just unable to talk. 

"I-I'm Jaune..."

"Do... do you know my aunt, Qrowe?" Ruby asked as she scraped up more vanilla ice cream from her bowl her twin dog ears perking up as Jaune nodded.

"She's my mom..."

"Ah! That makes us cousins!" Ruby said her tiny wolf ears poking out of the end of her party hat shuffling as Jaune gulped.

“I… so tis is your party?” Jaune asked as Ruby frowned the whole room had been decorated with streamers announcing  _ Ruby’s fourth birthday! _ In bright red letters. It looked like some kind of bash was planned but not one had shown up yet. 

  
“Um… are more people going to come?”    
“I… I don't think so.’ Ruby whimpered her wolf ears going flat on her head. Her silver eyes dimming once before-

“But you are here! And since you are my cousin it's extra special!” 

"I... that's good? Nice to meet you, cousin?"

"Dang right it's good to meet you!" A fiery voice said as Jaune saw a  _ slightly _ taller girl with long blonde hair a small pair of claws and a medium thee foot yellow scaled tail behind him. She looked like his aunt Raven? But yellow?

"Names, Yang! Yang Xiao-long and you are my new best friend!" THe faunus said as Jaune _gulped_. 

\-----

"Ok. Look... you love Jaune."

"I do. I love him like he's my son. And he  _ legally _ is. The Still water child protective service assigned him to me." 

"Qrowe... they are jokes. If you want to be his  _ real _ parent. You need to put him in school." Summer said as Qrowe paused.

"Eh? He's doing well enough in homeschool." 

"Qrowe... he needs to be with kids his own age ok? He is growing up have you thought of moving him to Patch?" Summer asked as Qrowe paused, the three walked out of the guest room as Tai rounded the corner carry a sleeping Yang in one arm. The dragon faunus was covered in child’s scribbles as he smiled.

"Ah! Qrowe! Dears! There you are!" Tai flashed as pair of finger guns that made Qrowe's legs go weak. 

"Tai, my son-

"Oh! Check this out! Come here!" The collared human said Raven walked up first putting her tail affectionately around his waist before Qrowe walked in.

"Aw, you two are just easy!" Yang said as she sighed. Jaune and Ruby had fallen asleep together both under the same blanket face cacked in dry ice cream resting on the other dirty bowls under them-

_ Snap! _ Summer got a picture cooing!

"Qrowe! Do you see this!? Ruby needs a new friend! And Jaune is just her age!"

"Yang could use a mate."

"Rae!?" 

"In the future! I am not suggesting now but in the future? I would approve. If he does, I will let him be made to do this." 

"I... dammit." Qrowe groaned Jaune was adorable sitting next to Ruby. Both covered in blankets dirty bowls under them. Qrowe knew that Patch was better for Jaune that Stillwater and-

"Come on, Qrowe! Let's get our team back together! And be a family again!" Summer said beaming as Qrowe sighed.

"I'll think about it." She said as she hoped that Jaune's  _ secret _ would not be a problem as Qrowe knew the one thing about Jaune that they did not. Jaune could  _ talk _ to Grimm...

\-----

**"You see Saturn? This worked out well enough."** The massive Nevermore Raphael said as his fellow Grimm growled as they watched the young master being tucked into bed with the wolf faunus.

**"I do not approve. He is sleeping with a silver eyes. What if she desires that he be her mate in the future?" ** Saturn asked growling as Raphael sighed. 

**"Then what of it? It is not like it will affect him. It is like Wats says to our lady. Master Jaune is more human than Grimm. Besides him controlling our lesser kin, he is essentially human. For all intents and purposes, Jaune is human. And he should be with those like him."** The nevermore pointed out as his brother shook his snout. 

**"And if the faunus try to abuse him? If I see the young master in a collar, I will personally rip the neck of his abuser."**

**"Easy there, my friend. That might not be wise. What if the master liked wearing a collar? His father certainly liked it when our lady put one on him. Maybe his predilections are of a similar deviance?"** Raphel pointed out that as they both well knew that the master Nicholas was known to acts of a  _ particular _ perversion in the bedroom. And as long as it was consensual on his end what was the issue? And since Jaune was the son of Nicholas there was a good chance that he had inherited some, if most or all his habits from his father. 

**"That was different! And lord Nicholas was an adult, not a child!"** Saturn barked as the Nevermore shook its beak. 

**"Oh, the differences blend away my friend but for now? How about we leave this to be. They are enjoying life, and we should report to our lady that Jaune is safe. Should we not?"**

**"No... you are right to let's be off. Before unneeded eyes catch sight."** Raphael said as the two Grimm flapped and flew away from the cabin leaving the young master to his hopefully loving family

  
  



	2. Growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune learns that not all people want to be his friend. Ans some people just hate him for being alive. Bullies never change, he and Ruby grow closer as they grow up Qrowe looks to her past and Jaune finally confronts a monster from his own creation.

_ "GEH!"  _

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy!" Qrowe asked as she tossed the human boy in the air. The human baby her son Jaune giggled as he was tossed up. He giggled his small arms reaching out for Qrowe as she tossed him up before she caught him tight! Her tail wrapped around Jaune's waist wrapping him up as she smiled.

"Who's a good boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" She said the babby cooing like mad. Waving his arms as she tossed him up again.

"There you go!" She cooed the aby squealed in happiness as he was tossed in mid-air only for her tail to snake out and wrap around his waist holding him close as she caught him, Jaune squealed loudly as Qrowe brought her infant son to her chest.

Her son... it still felt weird to call him that. Jaune was just an infant she picked up off the ground five months ago and now? Now Jaune was the single  _ most _ important thing in her life. Jaune giggled again as she rubbed the back of his head.

"You really like my tail don't you?" Qrowe asked bringing up her tail to Jaune's face. Jaune's small soft hand whipped out as he grabbed the tip of her tail. Qrowe smiled as the child pulled down on her tail. Jaune gripped his mother's tail squealing cooing in awe as he pulled down on her tip. The large tail that was one and a half times the size of his own head pulled down as Qrowe smiled.

"You want to pet mommy's tail?" Jaune cooed again as he pulled down Qrowe let him pull her tail down further as she sighed. 

"Well, you can pull on it as much as you want kid. It's yours to play with." Qrowe cooed rubbing the top of his head with her taloned claws.

Jaune whimpered in happiness as she rubbed. Jaune paused once before-

"WAHHH!" Jaune suddenly started to cry as Qrowe sighed.

"Ok little man, you hungry?" She asked as Jaune's face instantly went for her chest. Qrowe blushed as she pulled the now crying human away from her. 

"Sorry, little guy you know I can't feed you like that let's get you something to eat ok?" Jaune calmed down as he cooed again-

_ Thud! _ The door to Qrow's small shack thudded as she sighed.

"Well, there  _ it _ is again. Whoever the hell you are." She said as she walked outside there once again was a  _ care package. _ There was a box of baby formula blankets and towels along with some diapers and wipes as Qrowe sighed.

"I used to be scared when I got random supplies from the thin air but now? Hell, I'm glad for the help. Thank you! Whoever you are." THe dragon faunus said glaring at the thick woods of her home. She saw nobody and she smelled no one but she knew she was being watched. 

"As long as you stay away from us." 

\-----

"Jaune!" Ruby sang as she walked next to her bestest friend ever. Ruby held Jaune's hand close the human and wolf faunus  _ always _ held hands when they came back from school Jaune had to be close to her or he might get lost.

"Ruby!" Jaune said slightly softer he was still not good at yelling, Jaune felt Ruby's hangs cups his own both children walking home or to Ruby's mom's his aunt Summer's house. They two walked up to the house their school bags carrying them down as they reached the tall wooden cabin in the middle of the forest on Patch.

"We have to do our homework..." Ruby pouted her reddish-black soft ears with crimson tips going flat on her head as Jaune sighed. He also hated doing his homework but his mom told him he had to do it and Aunt Summer  _ always _ knew when he didn't do his own. Jaune groaned as he and Ruby walked to the house the smells of food already tingled Ruby's nose. She smells her mother's cooking and she knew that cookies were being baked.

"Is Aunt Summer making cookies again?" Jaune asked the human limping slightly this leg still not fully healed after school. Ruby frowned she knew that Jaune was hiding getting bullied by some of the older faunus students and she knew that she  _ should _ tell her mom and Qrowe about it but Jaune made her promise not to! And friends don't break promises! 

"Jaune are you sure you are ok? You don't look too good." Ruby whimpered as Jaune nodded.

"I'm fine Ruby don't worry about me ok?" Jaune asked hoping that his mother would not ask any questions. It was hard enough telling her a lie that he tripped in school he did not want her to know about this...

\-----

" **What are we doing Raphael!? Why are we not intervening on the young master's behalf?!" **

**"Calm yourself Saturn there is not much for us to do in this case."**

**"Not much!? Do you see how they treat him!? How they push around our young master like he is common trash!? How do we take this sitting dong!?"**

**"This is a matter between a human and a faunus. We do not get involved in Saturn. This is not our place to be."**

**"The hell it is not! What if he gets hurt!? What then!?"**

**"Do you want him to live a life without pain? Pain is necessary for all life."**

**"But he is out young master!"**

**"I know this and the bullying he is going through happens to children around his age. He must learn a way past it and then we can see him grow."**

**"And if he is harmed severely!? What will you do when they threaten our young master's life, Raphael? What will you tell our queen when her son is harmed beyond repair!?"**

**"That will not come to pass Saturn."**

**"And why not?"**

**"because if they try to they will be dead long before they know their mistake." **

**\------**

"Jaune! Ruby! Did you two finish your homework?" Summer asked walking into her living room, her daughter and nephew were surrounded by piles of messy white paper that despite! 

And Summer knew this to be a fact had started off spotless when it was given to them in class was already covered in splotches of oil, grease mud and just about every other odd stain that kids found a way to get on their clothes without any explanation for it happening at all. 

"I did Auntie," Jaune said still not looking Summer in the eye. She had a half frown Jaune was still painfully shy around her. Only able to look at Qrowe or Ruby in the eye even after over a year of living in Patch.

"Good boy Jaune! You get a cookie!" Summer said as Jaune's eyes flashed. He knew that summer made legendary cookies as she placed once in front of him Ruby's hand darted out only for Summer's to whap her on her knuckles. 

_ Whap! _

"Owie! Mommy! What was that for?"

"Did  _ you _ finish your homework, Ruby?"

"Kind of..."

"What does kind of mean Ruby?"

"I got the first half done! But I'm stuck on the math!"

"Then ask Jaune to help you he is good at math!"

"I offered to help her auntie but she said she didn't want my- ow!" Jaune yelped as Ruby elbowed him in his side. 

"Quiet Jaune!"

"Ow! Ruby why did you hit me?!"

"Because you are talking to my mom!"

"But I told her the truth!"

"You are not supposed to tell her the truth when it goes against me!"

"Ahem! Ruby Rose, you  _ do _ know that I am standing right here right? I can hear every word that you say young lady and I am not impressed!" Summer said in her best motherly tone as Ruby whimpered her wolf ears going flat in submission as she shook her head.

"You are going to finish your homework before dinner."

"Ok..." Ruby said as she reached for Jauens' cookies.

"And no cookies for you until you finish your homework!" Summer barked as Ruby whimpered she turned away as Summer walked out of the room-

"You can have some on my cookies.' Summer heard Jaune say as she shook her head. 

"Really!? Thank Jaune! Thank you so much!"

_ He's too nice for his own good. _ Summer thought as she smiled walking away. 

"He's going to have to get better at letting her fend for herself or she is going to become dependant on him." Summer mumbled before she grinned. 

Who was she kidding? Ruby already was dependant on Jaune. She had been dependent on him since the first moment. Ruby had  _ latched _ onto Jaune on day one and she had never let go. Summer could see Ruby  _ imprinting _ on Jaune. Soon or well as soon as they where teenagers Ruby would be doing very different activities with Jaune besides holding hands. Not that Summer minded. 

_ I always wanted to be a grandma! _ Summer thought as she was already planning her future grandchildren! "I can't wait to be a grandma!" 

\-----

They liked to say that a dragon should be strong but now? Now Yang felt  _ weak _ .

"AH!"

"Jaune!?" Ruby called out as a dragon faunus boy about two years older than him hit Jaune in the face. Yang winced she felt her wings flutter she didn't like this. She didn't like this at all!

"Jaune!" 

"Ruby! Get back." Jaune groaned he felt like hell his nose was bleeding one eye was swollen and he was starting to see stars.

"Get up human! You think you are so tough let's see what you got!"

"Hey! Come on Mark you said you just wanted to tease him!" Yang said already trying to intervene, all she wanted to do was to fit in! She had just made friends with the coolest kids in school and they said the just wanted to poke fun at her brother not beat his ass into the ground!

Jaune hit the floor hard there was a  _ crack! _ Of his head hitting the asphalt as Yang gulped.

"Hey! You might hurt him!"

"So what? He's just a human come on Yang you are not worried about him are you?" Tammy the dragon with blue eyes and an odd black tail said the fifth-grade dragon smirked as Yang gulped. 

This was bad! 

_ Jaune's bleeding! He's actually going to get hurt! AH! Mom's going to kill me! _ Yang thought as she balled her fist.

"Jaune!? You are ok right!? Right?" Ruby asked rubbing her hands on her best friends face. Trying to stop his bleeding nose-

"Remember that pain when you try to stand up for you mistress again. And you! Don't be so weak that you have to hide behind a  _ human!" _ Mark said as one last hit landed on Jaune's face this one pushing him and Ruby back with a hard whack! Of talon on flesh.

_ "HEY! _ That's Ruby! You can't just hit my sister like that!" Yang shouted flames pouring from her eyes as she growled.  _ _

"What's the big deal? You know the saying the strong survive but the weak? They get left behind." Mark thrust out his wings flapped as he wiped some of Jaune's blood off on his shirt. 

"Now are you coming with us or not? You know it's not every day I pick a new member for a pack right?" He asked black eyes winking as Yang blushed her wings fluttered and her tail coiled up.

"Aw! Someone wants to imprint!" Tammy said as-

"Jaune?! You can hear me right? Tell me you can hear me!" Ruby shouted as Yang coughed taking a deep breath.

"Let's just get out of here. I'm tired of looking at them." Yang said as Ruby paused she whimpered as she looked up to her big sister walking away from her. Leaving her and Jaune in the alley.

"Yang! Wait! Come back! Jaune's hurt! I think he's really hurt! He's not moving! Yang!? Yang!?" Ruby shouted as Yang and the others walked away leaving her alone. "Don't leave me alone...  _ please?" _ RUby asked as Jaune whimpered. "I'll get you home Jaune! Don't you worry about a thing!"

\-----

Jaune and Ruby did not make it home until later that night. 

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ruby asked carrying her brother to their home her back had both packs on it as she dragged Jaune to the house. 

"Yeah I'm fine, do you need help with the packs?" Jaune asked whimpering his face was still sore, and swollen one eye was so puffy that it could not see his nose was clogged with two of Ruby's handkerchiefs. Both shoved in to stop the bleeding and he was limping badly. 

Night had fallen the moon shone down the shattered celestial body seemed to be guiding them on their path home. Jaune sighed he knew his mom was going to be mad at him for staying out this late she was probably going to punish him when he got home.

"You think we are going to get grounded?"

"I think so... mom won't be happy with us staying out too late..." Ruby said as she and Jaune slowly made their way to the Patch house. It was dark inside only one light was on in the kitchen, not a good sigh. 

"You think they went to bed early?" Jaune asked as Ruby whimpered. 

"I doubt it. Mom never goes go to bed without reading me a story." Ruby said as she pulled her brother up the stairs supporting most of their weight as she did. 

Ruby barely pulled open the small mesh door to her house. Ruby and Jaune  _ snuck _ into the house Ruby pausing sniffing the air before she nodded.

"Ok, the coast is clear!" Ruby said as she and Jaune made their way inside.

"I don't feel so good... Ruby-

There was a  _ click! _ Light-filled the room as Summer, Qrowe, Raven, and Tai glared down arms crossed-

"You are not going to be  _ feeling _ good J- Qrowe paused as she saw her son's beaten form blood still leaking from his eyes all pretenses of anger left her and the room seemed to break into panic. 

\----- 

Raven waited for her daughter to wake up. She waited patiently as she saw Yang stir she stretched her yellow wings fluttered as Yang groggily walked out of her bed. She stretched ut as she stumbled out of her bed and walked into her bathroom.

"Oww... my head," Yang said as Raven sighed. 

_ I thought something was strange. I knew it was odd when you went to bed early last night. _ Raven thought as she waited for Yang to come back from the bathroom. She heard the toilet flush before the running of sink water before Yang walked out. 

"Mom?"

"Yang."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Do tell me did you like seeing your brother beaten?" Yang froze her eyes went wide as she paused. 

"I! It's not like that!"

"Really then? Do tell me what it is like and do not leave anything out because from what I see you not only allowed you  _ wanted _ Jaune to be beaten."Ravne said her eyes narrowed down as-

Yang said her lines. Ravne didn't  _ quite _ know why Yang had done what she did. Though after hearing her it all seemed to make sense. 

"And that's why I had to do it! I needed to be friends-

"No. No, you don't. You do not  _ need _ the friendship of those that have you go against your family."

"Ruby got in the way!"

"So you are  _ blaming _ Ruby for Jaune being bullied?" Raven asked her eye-raising in a warning look as Yang paused.

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Now tell me. Why? Why did you let this happen?"

"I... I told you."

"You wanted to be  _ cool? _ I thought I raised you better?"

"You said that might makes right! The strong have to use the weak right!?" 

"I... I used to think like this but I changed. I hope you can too." Raven's aid as she sat up.

"Wait... is that it? No punishment?"

"No. Not for this. I don't think I could adequately punish you. So for now none."

"None?"

"None," Ravne said as Yang could not believe her luck! She thought she was going to be spanked raw!

"But just so you know. I expected more from you. I'm disappointed in you Yang." Raven said shaking her head and walking out the door. Leaving Yang feeling like she had been slapped.

"Heh... I don't know why but I think I might have liked the spanking more than that." Yang said as she knew that she had made a mistake."

\------

"Well?! What the hell are you going to do about this!?"

"I am not going to do anything Qrowe-

"Nothing?! My son is being bullied! He came home last night bleeding with a broken nose  _ and _ arm!"

"And I know that I know this is a difficult time for you." The principal of the only school in Patch said raising his arms an older beaver faunus with a beaver tail and a round portly body with pale milky skin and a balding head said as Qrowe growled flames shooting from her nostrils. Qrowe say red her  _ baby _ was being bullied. She did not know how she kept her head as cool as she did. 

It took  _ all _ of Raven and Summer holding her back to march to the bullies parent's house and beat down their greatness for raising such ungrateful shits!

But Summ and mainly  _ Tai _ had calmed her down in the end. Making her see reason as she took a deep breath.

"If you do not deal with these bullies  _ I _ am going to deal with them and you will  _ not _ like it when I do that I promise you."

"You will not do that Qrowe."

"Why?"

"Because they are dead." The man said as Qrowe paused her eyes went wide as she coughed.

"What do you mean dead? How did they die?"

"Grimm attack." The man said as Qrowe choked. She had not wanted to  _ kill _ the kids. Well, maybe a little as they deserved a broken bone or two after what they did to her baby but death by Grimm of all things? That was not a death she wished on  _ anyone _ .

"How? How did they get..."

"Eaten? Is that what you were going to ask Qrowe? How did they get eaten?" 

"I.. fuck me yeah."

"We don't know."

"You don't know? Grimm don't exactly make it a low profile attack when they make a move." 

"We don't know we just found the...  _ remains _ of the kids. Half an arm, some parts of a leg a  _ thigh  _ bone… it was a massacre Qrowe. We never saw the Grimm we just saw the body parts."

"Shit. How bad?" Qrowe asked all traces of anger leaving her body. As much as she hated the kids she didn't know how the parents were dealing with that kind of loss. 

_ If anything like that happened to Jaune I don't know what I would do. _ She thought as the man sighed. 

"Very. We barely had enough to identify the bodies. It was like they had been tossed in a blender and puree. If it was not for the articles of clothing they were wearing and advanced DNA testing I found that we would have been able to find them at all."

"How many died?"

"Three. Three of them. Mark Glen. Tammy Winchester and Hazel Warren." 

"That's a lot of people. Fuck a Winchester? That's an old name. I don't think their parents are going to be happy." 

"No, I do not think that they are going to be happy."

"Fuck didn't she have a sister?"

"Yes. Carlisha she is not taking it too well."

"Isn't she the one that hates humans? Or is that the family?"

"They do not  _ hate _ humans. They just do not think they need to advance their own station in the world."

"That is just toeing the line and you know it."

"Maybe but as I said this matter is closed. The bullying will no doubt stop."

"And if it does not?" Qrowe asked her blood-red eyes narrowing as the man sighed.

"It will not be a problem. Don't worry as  _ scary _ as you are Summer was here earlier... and she made it very clear what would happen if  _ either _ of her kids was bullied again." Qrowe shivered she felt bad for the guy. Even she was not that crazy to go against Summer. That wolf got scary fi her pup was involved. 

"I see... well I need to get going I'll send my wishes to the family."

"Thank you and do be ready. The delegation from menagerie comes tomorrow."

"Oh, the Belladonna girl right?"

"Her and her bodyguard yes you are guarding them right?"

"Hell babysitting more like. I have to watch another kid? This is going to be a drag.

"Woe is you..." 

"Right? Always me..."

\-----

'Ruby."

"Jaune! Run away!" Ruby shouted as Jaune looked up he saw the Grimm it was a massive nevermore. It looked down at him and-

"What do you want?"

"Jaune it's a Grimm it wants to kill us!" Ruby shouted whimpering wanting to run away and-

**Young master, you ask what I want?**

"You can talk!"

**Only to you my young master. Hello. My name is Raphael. A pleasure to finally meet you. ** The monster said the massive Grimm bowing to Jaune dipping one wing as if to show respect?

"What do you want from me?"

"Jaune? You are talking to it?" Ruby asked her legs shaking in fear as she whimpered desperately hoping her mother would come and save them! 

**"Simple. You are weak young master, you need to ** ** _train_ ** **."** Raphael said as Jaune stared the monster down both of them unaware of a pair of lilac eyes watching them with  _ rapt _ attention… 

  
  



	3. The meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Raphael have a meeting. The Grimm meeting his young master as Jaune and Ruby bond. The menagerie outreach comes and Raphael makes a daring decision to please Salem and help Jaune...

Jaune was not what you would call a  _ good _ negotiator.

"What do you mean? I am not weak." 

**Oh but you are quite weak my master.** The Grimm said or it did not speak with a word but it somehow spoke in Jaune's mind. He paused as the monster cocked his head at him flapping its wings as Jaune gulped.

"Jaune! Get away from it!" Ruby said the faunus still shaking she didn't know what to do!

_ Come on Ruby! Get it together! Jaune is going to be eaten alive but that thing! You have to get in there to help! _ She whimpered the faunus debating using her semblance to run inside and save Jaune before-

"I am not weak."

**Well, you say that, but I can toss you halfway across the island if I wished.**

"But you are not doing that. Why?" 

**Oh, why would I? Why would I toss you halfway across the island?**

"You are a Grimm I am a human. You kill humans and faunus. It is what you do." 

**Is that really what you think? Is that all I am to you? A monster?**

"Yes," Jaune said glaring the large for a Nevermore Grimm right int its eyes. The monster let out something that might have been a laugh? It shook in such a way that Jaune thought it was amused. 

"You are laughing at me." 

**Oh no, do not think that I am that bold. I would never laugh at you.**

"Then what are you laughing about?" Jaune asked his eyes never leaving the monster as it stretched out its wings. 

**Oh, just the fact that me and you are going to be training for a long time to come. **

"You don't know a thing that you are talking about." Jaune hissed-

**But don't I?** The monster asked Raphael looked down at the human master- 

It attacked before Jaune could move. Raphael tossed out a wing shooting out several feathers at Jaune. 

"Jaune! Look out!" Jaune did not need the warning something in him acted. Jaune felt his blood surge as he felt more than saw the attack coming. 

_ Act. _ Jaune thought as his legs shifted, his legs bent down as Jaune dived to his left. Jaune hit the floor and rolled. He rolled twice as he grunted. The feather narrowly missed him the diamond-sharp projectiles shot past him as Jaune rolled up to face it. 

**You move faster than I thought. Good, you will need that. ** The monster said as-

"Jaune!" Ruby had, had enough. She had been on the sidelines when Jaune started talking to the monster she had been terrified when the Grimm landed before them and had been stunned into shock when the monster cawed. 

But now? When Jaune's life was in danger? The wolf faunus growled barring her teeth she had been on the side for far too long. Ruby had promised to never be on the sidelines after Jaune's bullying.

_ You have to stop this! _ Ruby thought as she sprinted forward her legs making her blur in a wall of roses. 

**Tell your pet to not get involved in this.** Raphael thought as it dove to Jaune trying to take him on the bottom of his chin.

_ Let's see if he can dodge this? _ The Grimm thought as it attacked. Raphael swung up and much to his shock Jaune moved away from his attack. Jaune dodged into the attack and moved out of his area of attack. The Grimm pivoted in mid-air smiling at its young master that had apparently inherited  _ something _ from his mistress after all. 

_ There, you see? You can do this. I am glad that you are at least semi-competent. _ Raphael thought as he took to the sky. He flapped up into the air as he hovered. 

"Hey! Come down to fight me!" Jaune yelled as the monster shook its back.

"Jaune come over here!" Ruby shouted Raphael ignored the silver-eyed faunus. As much as his instincts drove him to kill her he knew that to kill that faunus would bring much emotional distress to his master and that would surely not go over well with his mistress. 

**And why would I ever do a thing like that?** Raphael asked as Jaune the human without a weapon or well  _ half _ a human raised a fist to Raphael. 

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" Jaune shouted up to the monster that was easily out of Jaune's reach. 

**I don't suppose I could convince you to come up here and fight me like a Grimm?** Raphel asked enjoying the flummoxed look on his master's face as the monster let out a low drawn-out laugh. 

_ Oh, this is fun I do wish I could bring Saturn with me at times likes this. He is quite fun- _

"Come down here!"

**Or you can learn to really duck!** Raphael shouted as it twirled in the air readying to throw a hail of deadly but not fatal feathers at Jaune as-

"Get away from  _ HIM!" _ Ruby shouted her eyes flashed silver as Rapehale screamed!

**Ah! It burns!** THe grim scream as it felt it's flesh pop! THe monster squawked in pain the silver eyes activated as it screeched in pain. 

_ Dammit! Now of all times!? Why did you activate now!? _ He thought as he fell back the monster felt it's feathers shift and began to fuse together. 

_ AHHH! My feathers!? My precious feathers! _ Raphael thought as he flapped away he knew that his life was in danger and he knew that if he stayed there was a legitimate chance that he would die. 

"Where are you going? Get  _ back  _ ** _here!"_ ** RUby shouted her eyes flashing again Raphael was already flapping full speed as he dashed out getting away from the silver eyes before his own life was put in more risk. 

**AH! I pushed it too far today! I better be back to recuperate. I hope that Saturn never catches wind of this. He will ** ** _never_ ** ** let me live it down if so.**

The monster though as it flapped away leaving the two no shaking teenagers together as-

"Ruby!? Your eyes... they are glowing?" Jaune asked as Ruby turned to Jaune her silver eyes flashed like melting pools of silver as Jaune stared into them. He felt something  _ snap _ in his chest. Jaune felt a knife driven into his chest as he gasped.

**"Jaune? What** _ 's wrong? _ Are you ok?"

"I... my chest... it ah!" Jaune yelped! He felt his flesh begin to  _ fizzle _ bumps and boils appeared on his flesh as he fell on his back. 

" ** _Jaune?!"_ ** Ruby shouted as she fell to Jaune her eyes flashing again. 

"AHH!" Jaune screamed his flesh felt like it was being bathed in acid. He screamed in pain as Ruby's eyes burned him. 

_ It hurts! It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! _ Jaune thought as Ruby's flashing silver eyes burned into him making him shriek in pain! As he writhed Ruby shook his body her fingers latching onto his boiling bubbling flesh as she screamed.

"Ruby!"

"Yang?! Jaune-

"Jaune said he had chest pains don't touch him!" The dragon shouted it was one thing to be kept in shock when she saw a human  _ talk _ to a Grimm. 

_ He was talking to a Grimm!? How was that even possible?! _ Yang thought as she gripped Jaune her tail slithered out briefly blocking Ruby's eyes as- "AH!" Jaune gasped as soon as Ruby blinked her strange flashing eyes went back to their normal silver, not the glaring pools Jaune gasped! His skin seemed to settle his body began to beat back into a normal look.

Jaune whimpered in pain the human brother of theirs in all but blood gasping as he slowly  _ painfully _ began to revert back into his normal looks. Jaune's breath slowly went back to normal as he groaned in pain. Jaune's body shook slightly as his boils turned back to regular flesh his body shook one last time as he went still. 

His legs and arms going flat splaying him out as he let out one last pained groan. 

"Ow... that hurts," Jaune said whimpering in pain as-

"Jaune?! Jaune are you ok!?" Ruby asked shaking Jaune's neck as she began to push her fingers to Jaune.

"I... I don't feel that good." Jaune admitted Ruby looked to Yang who was still feeling the  _ lack _ of love from her mother and even Aunt as she looked down to her injured brother.

"Ruby call mom."

"But Jaune?!"

"Tell her to meet us at the hospital. We'll take him there to make sure he is ok." Yang said taking control of the situation as Ruby gulped.

"But Jaune! I don't think he can walk!" Ruby said as Jaune opened one blue eye, Ruby and Yang saw that there was the  _ faintest _ off tinged color of red in the back of it as Jaune's eye seemed to be shifting between cerulean and crimson. 

"Don't worry about Jaune getting there. I'll carry him." 

\-----

_ Not exiting. Please hold hands to the side and keep your arms on the guard rails why exiting _ . A mechanical voice said as a pair of bright amber eyes looked around. 

_ Welcome to Patch. The temperature is seventy-nine degrees, ten cooler than our home Menagerie. _

"So... this is Patch is it?" The cat faunus asked as she walked off the ship. She had to admit that she was expecting something.... more. She knew Patch was a small island community but this? She barley thought that this counted as an encampment. There was a spattering of small houses. There was no building beyond four stories in height. And the island barely had the basics to set up a semi-functional economy. 

"And I thought that we had it bad in Menagerie. It looks like not all outer islands are as pretty as their cites right?" Kali Belladonna asked as her  _ daughter _ huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring out at the city as she growled. 

"I still do not believe that the other cities can live like this while  _ we _ the mainland can suffer in our species home." She hissed out looking at the mass of structures as Kali giggled suppressing a small laugh as she pulled her daughter forward. 

She pulled her stubborn child with her as the mass of faunus walked out of the ship as she walked out she knew that this was an important mission.

"There, there we just need to be  _ nice  _ while we are here," Kali said as her daughter her ball of joy that was about as cuddly as a porcupine and had the sense of humor of a doorknob pouted. Her animal features proudly displayed on the seven-year-olds head, next to a deep purple bow. She growled she was always a hot head and when he saw how her home suffered and the rest of the world did nothing, she was less than happy. 

"So what? We just have to play  _ nice _ when we have to ask for table scraps from them?"

"No, we have to play nice. This is a  _ trade deal _ dear. We need them to know that we are going to be nice to them. And as long as we can do that we will be fine." 

"But we should not have to negotiate with them! We are the center of the entire world! We were the pioneers that sent out to make the world ours! When there were still human kingdoms!"

"And do you want to start the debate of that  _ scouring _ of the few human kingdoms?" Her daughter recoiled.

"I... no certainly not. The scourings were a disgrace, a stain on the honor of all faunus and one that I would have never let occur."

"ANd it was  _ our _ people that decided that while the world was against it. Now let us go there has been enough death  _ Eve _ ." Kali said as the bull faunus sighed she shook her head as her blue eyes shimmered.

"I... I am still sorry for Blake my lady. I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me nothing Even you did what you could but Blake is  _ dead."  _

_ \----- _

_ " _ What's wrong with Jaune?!" 

"Calm down Qrowe. We did our tests on him and so far? As far as we can tell Jaune just has a strange case of a rash. It is likely an allergic reaction to something he encountered in the mountains. It's nothing to be worried about ok?" The doctor asked smiling the raccoon faunus smiled at Qrowe as she groaned. She had taken Jaune from Yang to the brightly colored pediatric ward of the Patch general hospital as she wrapped her son tightly in her tail. Coiling around him protectively as she began to panic. 

"Mom I'm ok. Look. All better." Jaune said the human boy holding out his arm showing off his now mostly clean flesh. Qrowe glared at his skin as she sighed.

"I know that you are baby, but I was worried about you," Qrowe said as she gripped her son tighter wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she pushed him to her. Her tail coiling out as she sighed.   
“Mom! Don't call me baby!”    
“But you are, you  _ are _ my baby,”Qrowe said coiling her tail around her blushing son as she looked to the doctor.

"So is he going to be in any more danger than he is?"

"From what I can tell? No, he's fine. Just make sure that he does not go into that part of the mountain again and keep him indoors for a time. We don't know how long or the true duration of the reaction that he has experienced." 

"I will Jaune is going to be indoors for the weekend."

"But mom... I was going to hang out at Ruby and aunt Summer's house." 

"You can go there but  _ not _ outside. I'll tell Summer so she knows to keep you inside for the weekend."

"But that is not fun," Jaune said grunting as Qrowe glared down at her son. Normally she never had an issue with Jaune discipline was never an issue with him as she gulped. 

"And you will be having  _ fun _ inside now zip it or no ice cream for dinner."

"For  _ dinner?" _ The doctor asked her golden eyes narrowed on Qrowe as she blushed.

"I mean desert! Yeah, definitely we do not do it for dinner."

"But mom!"

"No buts! Just be glad you are safe ok? You know I can't spend much time with you this weekend."

"Your work?" Jaune asked once again looking down he knew his mom had work to do but that was still hard. He loved her and when she was gone he was lonely. He knew he had Ruby Yang his aunt Summer and Raven and even an uncle in Tai who Jaune had been looking to more as a father than anything. 

Qrowe saw the way Jaune frowned too mature to ask her to stay she sighed and rubbed his head.

"Hey how about I get you some ice cream on the way back ok?"

"Really? Can it be vanilla?"

"You have never had another one but sure kid just for you."

"Yes!" Jaune said as the nurse coughed.

"Qrowe is it true that you are enrolling Jaune in Signal?"

"Yeah, he passed his early physical why?"

"I just need to put in my records, if a human wants to be a hunter I have to put it down just in case anything happens to them."

"You expect something to happen to him?"

"Not at all it is just a precaution that I must do policy and what not sure you understand?"

"Not that I do but sure why not? As long as it does not hurt him trying to be one." 

"Not in the least it is just that for...  _ protected _ classes we need to take not and tell potential academies in advance before we can let them join."

"So if you did not tell them he was a human they would kick him out?"

"Not at all! It is just... a precaution so they can plan for any potential incidents that may arise."

"Bullying? Really? In a hunter school?"

"Not exactly... I was talking about that time when members of the opposite sex become... aggressive." The nurse hissed as Qrowe paused before blushing coughing twice.

"AH! I see! I see!"

"Mom? What does that mean?"

"I! Nothing! I'll tell you when you are older! You already have one imprinting on you so that's one problem down."

"Imprinting?" Jaune asked eyes shining with innocence as she sighed.

"What-

"I'll tell you later for now? Doc?"

"Ah, nothing just take care of him and make sure he stays home!" 

\-----

"So no mountains?" Summer asked as Qrowe nodded. 

"Yeah he can't go into them and he  _ has _ to stay inside. Really Sum don't let him out of the house unless it is an emergency ok?" 

"I will don't worry about it Qrowe I'll take care of him." Summer said smiling Jaune whimpered as Qrowe bent down.

"It's ok kid I'll be back at the end of the weekend ok?"

"But mom..."

"It's ok your aunt Summer will look after you now give your old lady a hug ok?"

"I... fine," Jaune said as Qrowe wrapped him in a tight hug as her tail coiled around his head she looked up to Summer and hissed.

"Tell Yang I said thanks for carrying Jaune to the hospital... I was pretty pissed the last time I looked at her."

"I will and it's ok."

"No. No, it isn't. She's a kid I'm an adult. I shouldn't lose my cool and fly off the handle like that. I owe it to her to say sorry."

"Qrowe? Is that a bit of maturity that I see?"

"Oh, big talk coming from the one about to go out and stab the ones that bullied your baby? Tai had to hold you back. "Qrowe said letting Jaune go ruffling his head as she sighed.

"Well, I got to go! Behave Jaune! Or well I don't think you know how to not behave but listen to Summer and Tai not so much Raven and see yah kiddo!" Qrowe said leaving the door Jaune sighed as Summer went into  _ mom  _ mode.

"Now now just think off all the  _ fun _ we can have!" 

\-----

_ What in the hell is wrong with you!? You just let him get hurt!? Are you out of your mind!? I can't believe that this happened! To your own brother!? What were you thinking!? He is a human! And you just sat back and let him get bullied!? Ruby had to stand up! Ruby! Your younger sibling stood up and did her best to protect him and you just let Jaune get hurt! I don't know what happened to my niece but you are not her. I can barely look at you right now. don't talk to me ok? _

"Well, that was then. Now! I'm making it better!" Yang said as she smirked Qrowe had laid into her  _ with good reason _ and rightfully so after Jaune's bullying incident. Yang was already feeling like shit but watching her  _ cool _ aunt lay into her like that made her realize that she was really in the outs. Her mom had barely looked at her and while she never said it Summer gave her a  _ look _ that made it clear her thoughts. She also gave Yang  _ fewer _ cookies when she baked and Yang knew she had to make it up to Jaune.

"Yang? How much farther do we have to go?" Jaune asked as he looked at his elder foster sisters flashing golden tail. Jaune gulped as Yang grinned. 

She knew that she needed to make things up to Jaune and what better way than to make it up to her human brother than a Grimm hunt?

"Oh, you are going to love it!" Yang shouted as she led Jaune while pulling a sleeping Ruby in a small red wagon as they drove in the long trek into the forest of Patch as they went to gon on A Grimm hunt. 

"I do not know why you people think this is a good idea but I am  _ fully _ against it." The  _ boy _ Eve said as he followed Jaune from behind. 

He was not happy the  _ boy _ had to stay at a house with a faunus family that had a rare human with them? 

_ How the hell am I supposed to protect the human if I have to look for these idiots that think hunting Grimm is a good idea when they are children!? At lease Patch is supposed to be mostly Grimm free. _ Eve thought as  _ she _ followed Jaune. The boy brushed a twig from his face as they walked. 

"There!" Yang shouted as she pointed out to a small cabin in the middle of a clearing. Jaune sighed the cabin was illuminated by the shattered moon's light. The destroyed celestial entity bathed down the clearing as the four of them slowly walked forward. 

Jaune saw a small shack in the front of them that had broken windows-

"Yang? Is this really a good idea?"

"Sure is bro you'll see!" Yang said her long golden tail now thicker than Jaune's leg flashed out as-

"This is a bad idea..." Eve said as she felt eyes watching them.

"Come on scaredy-cat! It's just a shed! We might even get to look at a Grimm!"

"I think we are not alone," Eve said her hand falling for her sword as she  _ knew _ that they were not alone in the vall _ ey. _

_ \----- _

_ Now, this is interesting. Young Master, you have come far from your home with friends. Tell me if you think you are up for a fight let's see if you have the will of your father. He never gave up even when the situation was beyond him. Let's see if you measure up. _ Raphael thought as he flashed his wing. There was a roar all around them as he commanded the Grimm to attack. 

Raphael was less concerned with those around his young master. Jaune would live so would the silver eyes. The lilac eyed dragon had lost some status to him after her abandonment of her master. As he watched he waved his arm as the Grimm roared. 

"Grimm!?" The dragon yelled as the cow faunus strode out blade in hand as she strode out. 

**Oh? A fighter? Take her down. Focus on the cow faunus. Do not kill her yet. Disarm and wound.** Raphael commanded as the Grimm surged. 

"Jaune!?"

"Behind me human!" The faunus yelled she put on a brave front but was easily disarmed and brought down. Twin Beowulf types attacked her and brought her down. One ripping the sword out of her arms the other slamming her to the floor. As the girl was pinned-

"Run! Jaune get them out of here!" She shouted as Raphael narrowed his eyes he had set this up as a  _ test _ the Young Master's strength was not quite in the question but his will was. His morale needed to be tested and this was the best way to do it- 

**Now, what will you do know young master? Your friend is down asking you to save the others. Will you do what she says and abandon her? Run away or will you act? ** Raphael asked as he narrowed his beady red eyes-

"Get away from her!" The young master never disappointed as he ran to the downed faunus. Ignoring her screams to run as he slid picking up her.

"Get away!"

"I'm coming for you!"

"You are going to die!"

**She is right my master. You might just die if you charge. Will that be worth it?** Raphael asked as Jaune slid picking up the red blade and brandishing it.

**Your form is poor, to say the least. And you have the balance of a drunken Tirana. But you have potential. Fight him. Wound him if you can but do not kill him.** Raphael ordered as the Grimm surged. Jaune did about what he thought. He managed to kill to Beowulf's lesser creatures that would gladly give their lives for their mistress goals. The other faunus cowering shivering behind two Ursa that cooled them away. 

Jaune killed two before one went for the downed faunus.

**Go for the kill. See if he can stop the blow.** Raphael worded as he grinned. The Nevermore was honestly curious if Jaune could stop the attack. The blow came faster than even Raphael thought the Beowulf must have been a bit more sentient than most eager to avenge his comrades as it attacked.

Ir drove it's talon down as-

"AHHH!" 

**Well, that was expected.** Raphael said as Jaune took the blow the claws tore open his chest piece making him scream in pain.

"Jaune?!"

"Jaune!"

" **JAUNE!"**

**That is my clue to leave.** Raphael said as the silver eyes activated flashing the area in a bright silver ball of death. Rahel heard and  _ felt  _ the death shriek of the Grimm as he flapped away. 

**Well, I leave you in good hands. Young master do try not to die. You have earned your scars today. Your wounds will remind you of a failure to be strong and might just help you push onward.** Raphael thought as he flew away the ball of silver death vanished as he smiled. 

It was good that he took after his father in that way. The lives of his friends mattered more than anything to him and as of now? For now, Jaune seemed to be in good hands or talons depending on the faunus. 

As Raphael left Jaune was once again reminded why you look before you leap and that despite everything getting cut  _ hurt _ like badly. Jaune's mouth opened wide-

"GAH!" Jaune coughed up blood the five almost six-year-old gasped. He felt his chest shake hot blood streamed out of him as-

"I got you!" Eve shouted the boy rushing to Jaune's side pulling him into an embrace and gentle setting him on the ground. Eve put her hands on his chest and frowned.

"Damn it. The wound is not fatal but it is deep. We need to get him to a hospital and fast! Yang!"

"Ruby!? Ruby!? Come on! Get up!" Ruby!" Yang shouted as she shook her baby sister. Ruby was knocked out? Apparently, the activation of her semblance made her go unconscious. That was the only explanation that Eve had at the moment as Jaune groaned. 

_ If not her semblance that I do not know what it could be. _ She thought as she pulled Jaune up she fished out her scroll and called Kali right away.

The scroll rang twice as Eve felt Jaune shudder. The human was not in the fatal range of his bodies ability to keep itself alive and well.

"Jaune breathe you just need to stay calm ok?" Eve asked as Jaune nodded he coughed twice looking up at the faunus as frowning.

"Eve? Your chest?" Jaune asked as for some reason the boy had binding on his chest.

"What about it?" She asked as-

"Eve? What's the matter?"

"Kali! There is a problem!"

"What's the matter?"

"The human boy! Jaune was injured by a Grimm! He needs medical help!"

"Where are you I'll be right there."

\-----

**Raphael.... please and I do mean ** ** _please_ ** ** tell me one good reason I should not disassemble you right here and now?** Salem asked her eyes burling like hot fire. The twin coals in her eyes glared down as Raphael looked up. The Grimm was not in a good position he was caught tied down by man thin pale hands that gripped him and pulled him down righter. The Grimm groaned in pain as his mistress made her anger and rage at  _ her _ sone being harmed apparent. 

The Grimm squawked in pain as Saturn lurked behind him whimpering not willing to get involved but fearful for his friend's life. 

**Mistress! I can explain!** Raphael said as Salem narrowed her eyes. 

**You better. For your sake, I ** ** _hope_ ** ** you can explain this before I make an example out of you for all the other creations. **

**I was just helping the young master! I didn't mean to harm him!**

**But you ** ** _ordered_ ** ** the attack that harmed my son! **

**It was a test! **

**A test of what!? What could you have been possibly hoping to see by putting my baby in harm's way!?**

**I was just checking to see what kind of man he was! GEH!** The Nevermore screamed as another hand this one large rache out of an inky black pool and gripped his back squeezing down on his spine. 

**AHHH! Mistress! That hurts! **

**Yes, it does and it is only a fraction of the pain that you put Jaune through. Not counting the sheer worry you made me feel when he was injured. I ** ** _felt_ ** ** my baby harmed. Do you know that? If elt every bit of his pain as if it were my own Raphael! What do you have to say for yourself!? **

**I wanted to see if he was a man like his father!**

**I... his father?**

**Yes! I was checking his will! I knew that brave sir Nicholas would never let his comrades die or be harmed if he could prevent it! Even if he would be injured himself he would never allow it! I just went to check to see if Jaune was the same! Whether he was like his father! **

**And to make sure that he was more like him and ** ** _not_ ** ** like me? **

**That... that was not my intent mistress. I only checked to see if Jaune was like his father in his bravery. **

**You have... I do not agree with your methods but that is a fair point. Jaune must live his own life and a life without pain is not a life worth living. Tell me Raphael and be quick your life depends on your answer. Is Jaune like his father? What is his spirit like?** Salem asked cocking her head as Rapheal gulped. 

**He has inherited his personality fully from his father. He has some of your power. **

**Really?** Salem asked cole eyes flashing with interest. 

**Yes... when I was judging his physical power I felt you within him. He is never going to be as strong as you but! He just might be able to command lesser Grimm if his power grows. **

**Fascinating. Tell me do you think he could grow his power more if you took him off of Patch? **

**My mistress, I think that is the only way for his power to Grow. He needs to experience the world to see all that it has to offer to fully grow. **

**Well then... you have my blessing. Take Jaune from Patch show him the world. Make my baby strong. **

**As you wish, ** ** _mistress_ ** **...**


	4. Black as snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has a choppy life, the plot has a massive time skip! Puberty hits the faunus hard! And Jaune meets his new family as Raphael decides to broaden his horizions.

"Ruby! UP!" Yang shouted as she knocked on her sister's door. She slammed up and down on the door the dragon faunus banging on the door as Ruby whimpered. 

"Five more minutes Jaune... I just want to cuddle."

"Stop calling for Jaune! He's in the other room! Now get your fingers out of your panties and get up!"

"I am not! I already took them out-

"So you admit to teasing your snatch great! Now get up!" 

"YANG!" Ruby shouted as Yang rolled her eyes. She knew that waking up Ruby was an effort in futility but now it was Jaune's turn.

"Yo! Bro! Get up!" Yang shouted jogging down the hall calling for her adopted human brother or cousin either or as she banged on the door.

"Five minutes mom!" Jaune groaned as Yang sighed.

"Do I look like the drunk of my aunt? In case you can't see I got gold scales! Not black!" 

"Five more minutes! I'm getting up!" Jaune shouted as Yang nodded. Jaune was  _ almost _ just as hopeless as Ruby when it came to getting up in the morning but at least he could be trusted to get out of bed on his own. 

"Great, one down now the other Ruby! You better be out of bed or I swear to Oum!" Yang shouted walking over to her sibling's room it was just the three of them in the Patch house. Summer, Tai, Raven, and Qrowe had all gone out on a mission and left Yang in charge. 

It had taken Yang a  _ long _ time to get her mom and aunt's trust back. And ever longer for Qrowe but now? As a teenager, Yang had come into her own as she knew that she was the older sister that she always had to be. 

"Jaune!" 

"I am not Jaune!" Ruby groaned as Yang opened her sister's door.

"And you are in bed. Great." Yang said sighing she walking into her sister's room ignoring the  _ many _ drawings of Jaune in the room or the photos or the other  _ items. _ Yang saw the discrete boxes Ruby ordered through using their dad's credit card and other less than office means as she looked down.

"Ruby! In case you forgot today  _ is _ a school day so get your ass out of bed!" Yang shouted as she shot out her tail Yang's by now  _ thick _ dragon tail easily wrapped around Ruby crushing her sides a bit as she yanked her sister out of bed.

"Ah!? Yang what the fuck!?" Ruby shouted her fangs flared as she gasped her cute twin adorable red wolf ears with crimson tips and black bottoms shot up. As Yang looked down at her sister as she sighed as she began to drag her to the bathroom.

"Yang! AH! Get you! Fuck! Tail... off...  _ me..." _ Ruby said before she began to silent snore Ruby fell fast asleep as Yang sighed rolling her eyes as she quickly walked to the bathroom. Carrying the sleeping younger sister with her as she did. 

"Use the bathroom wash your face if you are not done by the time I get back I'm tossing you out to Jaune in your underwear." Yang said eyeing the cotton print pink Beowulf panties that Ruby always wore. 

  
“You do know that Jaune is  _ never _ going to find those sexy right?” 

"Yang!" Ruby shouted half up the wolf faunus whimpering as she slowly began to get up.

"I'm not joking Ruby! Get to it!" Yang shouted as she walked back out of the room. Her wide feet clicking on the foot. Stomping as her tail swung back and forth. She marched to the guest bedroom that might as well have just been Jaune’s room now ass he banged on the door loudly.

_ Thud! Thud! Thud!  _

"Jaune!" Yang shouted as the door to her brother's room opened. Jaune yawned he walked up his hair a mess one side  _ almost _ combed and the other looking like he had walked into a bug zapper.

"Ok, sis I'm ready to go."

"Not without your school clothes on. You still got your pajamas on bro." Yang said looking down to the purple onesie that Jaune had slowly put on. He blinked owlishly before groaning.

"Great. I'll get back and get changed."

"No, you won't we are running out of time here. Now come on I'll dress the both of you. Not that Ruby is going to be ready by the time I get there." Yang said as she walked back to Ruby's room. Her tail easily wrapping around Jaune and effortlessly lifting him up into the air as she carried Jaune back to her sister's room.

"Yang... it's too early...' The thirteen-year-old human groaned. Yang sighed she was barely fifteen but she swore that Jaune never acted his age.

"You and Ruby I swear. None of you can get up in the morning it's like zombies." Yang said as she stomped forward making sure to call out to Ruby as she effortlessly carried Jaune. The human snugly fitting in her tail like a well placed a bolt in a rod as she walked to her other room. 

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she walked in her sister's room she opened the door to the bathroom  _ just _ as the sound of a toilet flushed filled the air. 

"Hah. Right on time." Yang smirked she had her sibling's habits down to the second! She was the best damn big sister in the world and she was going to make sure that everyone knew that. As she got in Ruby was barley pulling up her striped strawberry pants as Yang sighed. 

"Ok you, wash your hands Jaune stay still I guess I got to dress the both of you  _ again." _

"You don't  _ have _ to dress us, Yang. We can get ready on our own." Ruby said yawning as she held her head back shaking as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah sis I'm not going to be late for school. You know me right?" Jaune asked as Yang took his shirt off as she went to remove Ruby's shirt as well. The faunus still not realizing she was going to be half-naked in front of her brother and crush as Yang moved quick before Ruby came fully too. 

_ Can’t have you seeing that. _ Yang thought as she began dressing her siblings. 

"Yeah well, today is not  _ the _ day to be late. Today we have to meet Kali and Eve after class and you  _ know _ how much Eve is going to want to meet you!"

"Oh god. I'm dead."

"Not yet but  _ soon."  _

_ \----- _

_ "Jaune! _ It is so good to see you again!" Kali said as he gave Jaune her son that was not by blood a hug. Jaune blushed brightly as the  _ heavy _ chest of the widow hugged him tightly.

"Miss-Aunt Kali! It's so nice to see you again!" 

"Oh, Jaune! Just call me Kali! It is so nice to see you!" She said giving him and extra hard hug as she returned with him. The sun was setting in Patch and she knew that she did not have that much time to spend with her nephew. 

"Oh! I know that you miss me but Eve also missed you! Isn't that right  _ Eve? _ Don't you just want to tell Jaune how much you missed him?" Kali asked as Eve pouted the now  _ woman _ the seventeen-year-old faunus looked away. The cow faunus was blushing bright her usually tied tight black jacket was now loose showing off her chest bindings to disprove any future misunderstandings about her gender. Jaune gulped, Even and he had a semi rocky relationship.

Jaune had gone most of his life thinking Eve was a boy like him. But as it turned out that in fact the he was a  _ she _ and it looked like Eve was a girl after all. And the fact that Jaune learned this during Eve’s planned  _ confession _ to him only served to make that summer trip to Menagerie more awkward than it had any right to be. Not that it was not hilarious. 

"Her name is Eve..." Jaune muttered as the blushing cow faunus with abs that could grind meat and a shiny pair of cow horns stomped her feet. Her pants a dark jet black pair of jeans that matched her top perfectly with several golden buttons on them that shone in the afternoon light winked at him. 

_ "You!"  _

"I'm sorry!" 

"You better do a lot better than sorry human! You saved my ass once and if you think I'm going to let a weakling save me you got another thing coming!" Eve shouted as-

"Yeah, yeah. You can ride my brother's dick  _ after _ we train him ok? Hey, Aunt Kali! How are you?"

"Yang! My Firecracker! Why must you tease Eve like that? My daughter is not good at taking jokes!" She said hugging Yang tight as she whispered in her ear.

"Eve is going to break his pelvis before you can."

"Want to make a bet on that?"

"Sure thing. If Eve confesses to Jaune-

_ "Agai _ n. He thought she was a  _ he  _ remember?"

"How can I forget? Evel blamed Illia and almost ran away in shame! If Jaune had not chased her down I do not know what would have happened! But if you win I'll pay for you and Jaune's honeymoon fully."

"And Ruby. she's probably gonna wanna share."

"Oh! You are  _ such _ a good sister. You would have made a good friend to Blake..."

"I know I would. And I know she's happy looking down on you ok?" 

"I am not! Do not give him any ideas! Jaune do not think of that!"

"Think of what?" Jaune asked innocently as Even fumed.

"Of that!"

"Of what?"

"Of me! Doing that! To! To! Stupid human! I'm going to break you in two!" 

\------

"Why me?" Yang groaned as she stretched out on her bed this was awful! Not only was Aunt Kali and Eve hear not that Yang minded. Kali was the  _ best _ and Eve was a great training partner. Almost as good as Jaune but not as good looking. But! 

"Why not?" Yang asked as she  _ peeled _ off another scale. She was shedding. She had gone into her usual cycle of shedding off the scales on her tail. It was a long and irritating process that usually left her more irritated than anything else in the world. As Yang peeled off one of her scales she  _ hoped _ Ruby was not becoming a mom. 

Ruby's first  _ heat _ was on her and if you could undress someone with a look Jaune would have no clothes left to put on. Yang hoped that Ruby could keep it in her pants and not  _ pounce _ on Jaune and was just waiting to hear Jaune’s muffeled screaming to run down and save her fool of a brother after she got these sticky scales off of her! 

"Why is she so...  _ intense? _ Jeez even I can better with control when I had my first. I like him too but calm down Ruby you are gonna scare him off.' Yang yawned as-

_ Thud! _

_ "Sis? You in there?"  _ Jaune asked as Ruby coughed.

"Jaune!? What are you doing here?!" Yang asked flopping down on the bed. Her tail shooting up as she covered her braless chest. She blushed as she hit the bed coughing as Jaune stood on the outside of the door.

"Jaune!?"

" _ Yeah! Can I come in?" _ Jaune asked as in true Jaune fashion opened the door. Jaune walked in seeing his cousin or sister either half-naked?

_ Her top is off? Why? _ Jaune thought as Yang was now face down on the bed her shirt and bra off as Yang flushed her hair flashed turning red and eyes went blood red as she blushed. 

"Idiot!" Yang blushed as she looked down flustered as-

_ Dear god. She is beautiful. _ Jaune said as he looked at the massive hard  _ powerful _ tail that stuck out of her back. Jaune would never admit it but he had a  _ bit _ of a tail fetish. Call it having an overprotective mother that always wrapped him up in her tail when he was younger and made sure that he was always in it growing up Jaune had a thing for tails of all kinds. The scalier the better was the definition of Beauty as far as Jaune was concerned. And Yang's was  _ extra _ scaly.

"You need help?" Jaune asked trying to not show the rampant blush on his cheek as Yang glared daggers at her fool of a cousin. 

"NO! Go see Ruby!" Yang shouted as Jaune blinked blushing awkwardly as he coughed. 

"I... she's freaking me out sis... she keeps  _ staring _ at me and drooling. I don't think I should be alone with her right now." Jaune said as Yang paused.  _ Can't argue with you on that front. You don't want to be alone with her right now. _

"AH! What do you want Jaune!? I am kind of in the middle of something ok!?"

"Are you shedding?" Jaune asked far too quickly as he gulped. His eyes  _ locked _ onto her tail as Yang paused.

"Yeah... I'm shedding so what?" She asked as Jaune gulped.

"Do... do you want me to help?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to help... you know it must be hard to reach every one of your scales. If you want me to I can help you pick some off... you know if you think that I can help?"

"Lock the door and get on the bed. Tell my mom and I'll show your mom what you looked up on my scroll."

"That was an accident!"

"Then why did it happen twenty-three times?"

  
"That was also an accident!"

"Tell that to her now move!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

\-----

_ "Ruby! _ I am home! Come say hi to mommy!" Summer shouted as another hunting mission was a success! Summer lead her old team back into the house as she grinned. 

_ "Jaune! _ Your mother is home! You may love me now!" Qrowe shouted as Raven rolled her eyes. 

"Do you ever hear yourself? Daughter! I am home. You can stop masturbating oof!" Raven gasped as Summer elbowed her in her sides smiling before she let out a growl.

"Raven! Not in front of Jaune!" Summer hissed the wolf faunus glaring daggers as Tai sighed.

"Ladies please no fighting for me?" He asked flashing another pair of finger guns making the faunus women swoon. 

"I... fine!" Raven said as she pulled Tai into her side with her tail. Tai placed a kiss on her cheek making the much taller faunus blush a deep crimson color. 

"Fool!"

"Yes but I am  _ your _ fool," Tai said smiling as Summer walked in before pausing.

"Ruby? Mommy is home! Where... where... where are you?" Summer asked as she smelled  _ it. _ Summer smelled something wet and heavy in the air. She knew the smell right before she shouted.

_ "Ruby! _ Get away from Jaune! NOW!" Summer shouted speed into the living room ready to fling her daughter off her cousin and-

"Mom?" Ruby asked shaking. Ruby was  _ shaking _ on the couch. Her eyes wide her wolf ears sticking straight up as Summer sighed. Ruby was alone  _ panting _ looking at a scroll picture of Jaune her eyes glossy as she shook.

"Oh thank Oum I am not too late." She said smiling as she walked over to her daughters.

"Ruby, we need to talk ok? You are going through  _ changes _ ." Summer said as Raven chuckled.

"I better take care of mine Yang! You better not be ignoring your mother to get it on with your cousin."

_ BACK OFF HAG! _ Yang shouted as Raven sighed. She smiled as her daughter was once more, more like her with every day. 

"You would think I would get some more respect after taking five long hours to push you in to this world you know?" Raven asked as she stalked off after her daughter. She found her room seeing the locked door.

"Hah. Cute you think this works." Ravne said taking out her sword-

"Daughter of mine! I cam coming to see you! Please pull up your pants and wipe your fingers!" 

_ AHHH! Jaune! Not there! _ Yang shouted as Ravne paused as her eyes went wide.

"My little dragon is all grown up." She shouted opening a portal as-

_ "JAUNE!" _ Yang shouted as Jaune  _ plucked _ an extra large scale off her tail.

"There you go! That should take care of all of them! You doing ok?" Jaune asked as Yang panted. The dragon faunus was panting gasping for breath. She was on her chest her body shaking as she whimpered. Her chest was bare as Jaune straddled her legs. Yang whimpered as electric currents ran up and down her body making her shudder as-

" _ Really? _ " Raven asked as she looked at her daughter and put her hands on her hips. Narrowing her eyes as Yang gulped.

"Mom! So good to see you! I... I…. I’m busted huh?” Yang asked as Raven’s eyes narrowed to slits.    
“Hi, Aunt Raven!”

  
“Hello, Jaune. Please. Give me and my daughter a  _ moment _ .” Raven said as Yang groaned. 

  
“Dammit.” She said as Raven facepalmed. 

"Explain." 

"I! I am having Jaune help me shed?"

"And your top is off because?"

"I'm sweaty?"

\-----

"FUCK!  _ OFF!" _ The faunus woman shouted as she stabbed the eye of the Ursa Major. The snow-white Grimm with spots of black died as she pulled her rapier out of it. She growled as several more of the monsters came from behind her.

"Will you fucking asses just die!?" She yelled as she twirled her rapier several glyphs appeared as lighting and ice shot out! Killing the monsters as she shook. The snow whirled around her as the Atlas blizzard intensified in ferocity. Snow whirled around her as she felt the snow sapping the energy from her bones as-

_ Too slow! _ She thought as she saw one monster beka her guard. The shadow of the Grimm closed in as she closed her eyes and waited for her death. 

_ Goddammit. I was supposed to run away! _ She thought as-

"LOOK OUT!" A male? Voice said as-

_ I smell human. _ She thought as-

"GAH!" Blood splattered her face not her own as something crashed into her! She fell to the floor as she saw a bright pair of blue? Blue eyes looked down to her before both of them rolled in the snow of the Atlas blizzard. 

Winds howled wildly as she was tossed with the male both of them falling a deep twenty feet away as-

"What the hell!? Where did... did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" She asked as Jaune groaned. His face was  _ split _ in two. A long bleeding gash was drawn down his left eye making a deep scar as he stared into the woman. 

She was a teen slightly older than him her eyes a  _ sharp _ piercing blood red and her hair black as night. 

_ She looks like mom. Almost or aunt Raven. _ Jaune thought before he shook his head. He was freezing there was a blizzard!? A literal blizzard going on around him and he was in shorts!? Jaune felt hsi aura pulse as it barely kept him warm as he began to shiver, his arms and legs shaking as he groaned in pain. 

"RAPHAEL! You will not hear the end of this from me!" The human shouted as the faunus paused wondering where and why the fuck a human was  _ thrown _ at her in the middle of a blizzard and-

_ Who the fuck gave you the right to be that damn sexy? _

"Who the fuck is Raphael? And are you ok!?" 

"He is the one who tossed me here... my name is Jaune Arc... you?"

"Bleiss... Bleiss Schnee, did anyone ever tell you that you are hot? Like you are sexy as fuck?" The woman asked as Jaune blushed his face turning cherry red as he backed off.

"I- behind you!" Jaune shouted fighting past the pain and the sudden freezing air as he pushed past Bleiss blocking as Ursan paw with a shield. Jaune grunted before turning the blow and stab the monster in the neck!"

"Behind you!" Bleiss shouted moving behind Jaune stabbing another monster right in its eye. As the monster fell Jaune saw another appear to fast to strike back.

"Bleiss!"

"I got him." Jaune heads as a  _ pop! _ A loud wet pop! Was heard as half of the monster's head exploded. Jaune saw a long black and  _ sharp _ tail? embedded in the skull. Jaune saw a scale with a long and thick stinger pop out of the eye. A jet black tail stained red appeared as Jaune paused.  _ She's a scorpion faunus? _ Jaune thought as Bliss sighed.

"Are you ok? You look like hell and still, that makes you one of the top the sexiest people I have ever seen."

"I... I'm really  _ cold. _ ' Jaune said before he passed right out. 

"Jaune?! Jaune?! Jaune!?" 

\-----

"I can't believe it! How can you do something so foolish!?" 

"Weiss, is sister not coming back?" Weiss paused the scorpion faunus took a deep breath before regarding her younger sibling that looked up tearfully at their older sibling. 

"No Whitney don't you worry. Bliss is just taking her time coming back is all!" Weiss said reassuringly trying to get her younger sister to hopefully stop worrying about her fool of a twin and maybe just maybe go back to be before Bleiss go home so she could wake up to her sibling there and waiting for her. 

"But she said she was  _ never _ going to come back and everyone else could die and rot! Does she want me to die?!"

"No Whitney of course not. Your elder sibling is just going through a phase. I can personally you that she doesn't want you to die." Winter said arriving after a  _ long _ search. Winter was covered in snow her Atlas dress uniform that was once freshly pressed now soaked her pure white scorpion tail flicked snow off her shoulders as she shivered. 

The eighteen-year-old faunus fourth year sighed as one more she had failed to find her troubled younger sister. Winter was more than a little worried about her sibling. Bleiss never did well with the structure of any type and it looked like her mother's  _ insistence _ she do something with the company finally pushed her over the line and lead to her actually running away from home leaving the family scrambling and all of Atlas buzzing with news of a runaway Schnee. 

"She will be fine."

_ I hope. I will never forgive you if the last thing Whitney saw or heard was her sister wishing for her death. Be safe please if not for me for her. _

"Things will be fine we are all overreacting."

"Father... as much as I  _ do _ respect your words I... I am worried." Winter admitted as her father the odd human in Atlas Jacques once a wandering craftsman now a member of the Schnee house had a ball of pink yarn in his hands as he knitted a sweater. The man was a  _ master _ knitter being a stay at home husband Willow Schnee left him many hours of free time to hone his craft as he had made a habit of knitting his children all comfy sweaters and scarves to wear not to mention his loving wife as he hummed quietly knitting a new sweater for Bleiss when she came home. 

_ She’s going to be cold when she walks inside I must be able to keep her warm! _ Jacques thought as a long black and white scorpion tail rested on his shoulder. 

"I agree with our daughter dear. Bleiss is always one for big talk this is her first actual attempt to bring words to action. And I for one am worried about her." Willow said the businesswoman had to  _ drop _ a meeting to deal with this. Willow seethed the eldest Schnee standing over six feet five with her heels on growled. Her pure white business suit the same color as the snow that slid off it and her scorpion tail that hung ominously in the air the head the size of a soft pal and thicker than her lover's own leg and over half as long hung dangerous as Jacques sighed as he petted the head diligently loving the small sweater harness he made to keep her stinger warm in the cold.

"Really what is that girl thinking?! I'm going to turn her over my knee and show her the dull end of my stinger when she is found!"

"Now honey that is a bit harsh-

"You are far too soft on her! This is why she is like this!"

The door opened to the foyer suddenly slammed open a massive gust of frigid arctic air blew in as twin figures slowly made their way into the living room. 

"A little help!?" Bleiss shouted as-

"Bleiss!" 

"Sister?"

"Daughter you-

"Who is that!?" Winter shouted as a bleeding human choked on blood. The blonde hun was barley help up legs shaking the first signs of frostbite clear on him as-

"Oh! Yeah... ok! This is Jaune! Jaune Arc! Say hi Jaune!" Bleiss said shaking the dying and handsome human as he groaned. 

"Hi... my name is ah! Jaune! Jaune Arc nice to meet you." Jaune said vomiting up blood on Bleiss.

"He's hurt!"

"I'll get a medic Jaune? Can you see my stinger?" 

"He's bleeding out Winter not blind. Jeez." 

"Bleiss now is  _ not _ the time!" 

"I.. I can see you but do you have something warm because I think I'm gonna die..." Jaune said as he finally felt the blood loss, exhaustion and cold find him as he went limp in Bleiss' arms and finally passed out. 

  
  



	5. Cold loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and his new friends in Atlas bond, his superior officer shows him his his,packet is firmly unused her as Jaune learns to live in Atlas as Saturn grows tired of Raphael’s meddling and decides to insist a third party to the situation as a fail safe....

"Ok, bro! You know the drill! Twenty paces!" Yang said as she smirked. Her and Jaune  _ after _ Raven had almost chewed her ear off before spiling and petting her after the tail incident. 

_ Thanks, mom but I did not need to know how you have dad help you shed. _ Yang thought shuddering in revulsion as Jaune draw his weapon. 

"Ok! Come at me, sis!"

"Did you forget about me?" Eve asked grinning the faunus rival of Yang looked up at her as a silent communication was held between them. 

They both knew what this fight meant. They knew that the winner of this fight was going to get a  _ day _ with Jaune. A day date with Jaune after the fight. 

As they drew their weapons the fight was a bit unorthodox. The battle was the first to break Jaune's aura would be allowed to date him for a time. As they drew their weapons Yang cocked her gauntlets Ember Celica primed as she smirked. Eve pulled out Wilt and Bush as the two circled Jaune. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Why am I not fighting you one on one?" Jaune asked pacing his feet moving with Eve and Yang doing his best to keep them both in his line of sight. Jaune saw Yang smirk her dragon tail so freshly shredded flicking up as Jaune saw his eyes trail up to glare at the large _thick_ tale. 

_ It's so scaly _ . Jaune thought whimpering as-

"Ok, Jaune! Here we come-"

Jaune  _ vanished. _ In one second Jaune was gone. Yang and Eve paused looking at the spot where Jaune had just been standing he vanished in a second a blur of black shot down as-

"CAW!" A massive caw filled the air as-

"What are you doing?! Raphael! Put me down!" Jaune shouted as a massive Nevermore  _ plucked _ him off the ground and began to fly away with him. 

"Jaune?" Yang asked her eyes blinking her brain going into overdrive. Her eyes narrowed in on the monster flapping away with her brother caught in its talons. Yang blinked owlishly up at the monster before she looked down. Even was blinking just as owlishly none of them could speak. 

"Did... did that just?" Eve asked her brain racing she knew she had to do something she knew she had to say something to yell to act to break out and-

"JAUNE!" Yang shouted her eyes flashing red her brody finally snapping back into place. Yang took out her gauntlets aiming at the monster as she screamed. 

"Give me my brother back!" She shouted firing up at the monster. The hars bangs of her gauntlets firing filled the air as the young dragon fired at the monster.

"Yang wait! You might hit him!" Even shouted barely pulling bush back alone shot fang out before she sheeted her weapon.

"Jaune!? Then what am I supposed to do!? It took Jaune!"

"I saw that! I know what happened! We need help!" 

"I! Jaune!" 

\-----

"Private!" Jaune shook he opened his eyes as something  _ long _ and soft hit his face. Jaune woke up as he normally did comfy snuggled and holding onto something long soft and  _ fluffy _ . 

"Yes? What's the matter?" Jaune asked as he gave out a long yawn, a pair of dark olive eyes looked down to him as a pair of puffy bee-stung lips narrowed into a frown.

"What do you think you are doing sleeping in at this hour? Why do you think you should get the special treatment of sleeping in when others are already working!?" 

'What? Ciel, it's the morning on the weekend what are you talking about?" Jaune asked hsi superior officer if you could call her that. Ciel Solei narrowed her eyes on Jaune the human partner of hers was such a sloth!

_ I would swear on my life that you are some kind of sloth faunus if I did not know any better! _

"Get up! We need to get to training! I will not have you slacking off you hear me!?" Ciel shouted making Jaune groan as he looked up. The sixteen-year-old faunus looked down her smooth crips blue uniform a sign of her rank in the Atlas military pressed down onto her ample feminine form. 

Ciel's tail brushed into Jaune's face as she waved it in front of him. Ciel was a  _ squirrel _ faunus and as such, she had a massive fluffy tail that hung out form behind her that was almost half the size of her body. 

Ciel could and did comb and tuck it down during her daily duties but it was a long golden-brown thing that felt so  _ good _ when it was pushed against his face. 

"Sorry about that Ciel. I'll do better in the future ok?"

"It is not  _ Ciel _ when we are on duty private! It is  _ Ensing Solei _ do you hear me?!" Ciel shouted ber face blushing a small color of red came to her cheeks as Jaune nodded. He pushed his fingers up and began to  _ stroke _ Ciel's tail absentmindedly. Jaune yawned again loudly as Ciel looked like she had been struck. 

_ AH! So good! _ Ciel moaned in her head as her legs turned ot jelly and she suddenly found it impossible to stand. 

_ Damn him! Damn him and his hands! Damn him and what he does to me! _ Ciel thought as Jaune began to stroke her tail. Jaune had always stroked Ciel's tail when they were alone. Ever since general Ironwood took it upon himself to  _ adopt _ Jaune as the only other human in the Atlas millitary Ciel was given the role of his caretaker. And while Jaune was not officially in the military he still fell  _ firmly _ under its jurisdiction and that meant that Jaune fell under Ciel's jurisdiction and she was never own to let her charges  _ slip _ . 

"You! Private Arc! Why are you stroking my! My! My tail?!" Ciel asked her cheeks turning a rosy red as Jaune yawned again. 

"Because you like it?" Jaune asked flippantly making Ciel want to strike his head! But the waves of pleasure filling her body making her melt as she whimpered. 

"You! You better remember that this does not do anything with our ranks! You are still beneath me do you understand private!?"

"Yeah, yeah I do ensign Ciel." Jaune yawned one last time as Ciel lost her fight to keep her composer. She sent from standing above the shared bed that she and Jaune slept together. Atlas was cold so it was important to maintain body heat after all. And ignore the fact that the room was comfortably heated and fully insulated between the walls and the cold. 

_ I know that Ciel says that she is cold-blooded but I swore that squirrels were mammals and are warm-blooded.  _ Jaune thought before Ciel fell on him her soft body plopped down over his lip her tail turned up fluffing his face. 

_ So soft. _ Jaune thought as his world was obscured in a bronze gold mass as Ciel fluffed her tail demanding attention as he coughed. 

"You may pet my tail! Consider this... maintenance! Yes, you are merely performing maintenance on my tail nothing more! As my subordinate, it is your duty to do so!" Ciels shouted as she laid in Jaune's lap Jaune felt her chest pushing into his leg causing a large blush to appear on his face. 

_ She's beautiful _ . Jaune thought as even he had to admit that his commanding officer was a beauty one of if not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Ciel was shorter than Jaune by a few inches putting her a five foot eight.

She was brown-skinned a nice and sweet milk chocolate color covered her body. Her hair was short and dark black as the night just like her eyes. Her face was a perfect oval shape, her body had meticulously maintained and sculpture hourglass figure and her chest and rear where...  _ ample _ if Jaune had to use a word to describe them. 

As Jaune felt the beautiful teen of the same age as him pushed into him he blushed hoping that other parts of his body would not notice. 

_ Please stay down. The last thing I need to do is to poke her! _ Jaune thought as he brushed her tail. Jaune always kept a small brown brush under their pillow every since Ciel showed she liked Jaune him petting her tail so buying her a brush was not a bad idea. Even a birthday gift she loved it and gave Jaune a rare  _ hug _ of approval as Jaune brushed her tail. Digging the soft bristle into her as she whimpered. 

_ What is it about him that does this!? I can't keep this up! Sleeping with him and holding back is not going to work! The heat cycles are getting worse! I need to confess to him and soon! _

"Jaune. Are you ready for your appointment with the doctor? Your amnesia is still active right?" Ciel asked as Jaune paused he took a deep breath before nodding. 

"Yeah... I have to go see her later on."

"Jaune... are you sure that you are really ok with  _ her _ being the one to treat you?" Ciel asked frowning, she knew that Jaune was nice but there was a difference between being nice and being a fool and letter  _ her _ of all people help you was definitely pushing to the fool part of that equation.

"Just because her sisters made my condition worse does not mean that I have to hate her you know?"

"Ture enough but you do know that because of them your condition not only deteriorated but it almost sparked a major incident of an attack on a protected species right?"

"Yes, Ciel I know that. That was why the general decided to adopt me. To keep me from being made to press charges against them. Really Weiss and Bleiss did not mean to poison me they just got carried away." Jaune said as Ciel sighed she shook her head, knowing that her human  _ future _ mate was not quite as able to see things with a clear head as she was. 

"Jaune they do not have your best interest at heart. I do hope you know that."

"I... I think that they want to be friends with me but are very awkward about how they are approaching it." Jaune said pushed past a small knot of her golden-brown tail hair making Ciel shake and shiver her small frame trembling in pleasure as she let out a groan. 

_ Oh dear Oum, how can he touch me like that? _ She thought as Jaune continue to brush her tail. Jaunebused out a particular rough knot of hair as Ciel gulped. She shuddered and gripped her fists into a ball. 

_ I have to do this. I have to do this now or I will never do it again. I just have to be bold! _

"Jaune... I have a problem that I need some help with." Ciel said her face flushed the scent from Jaune was making her knees weak as Jaune continued to brush her tail. 

"Really? You don't always ask me to help you with your problems but if I can help you, I will. What do you need?" 

"I... well there is a certain thing that happens to me once a month and I need your help in dealing with it..."

"I'd love to help you."

"Really!? You would!? I mean of course you would... that is what you do. You help people even when you should not."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just that I am going to need your help in two weeks."

"If I can do anything to help you I will." 

"I... do you give your word? You said an Arc never goes back on his word."

"I do."

"Then can you help me with my head-

"Friend Ciel!" A cheery voice said as-

"PENNY!?"

"The General has summoned you! Are you enjoying your lap time with Jaune?" Penny asked her optic sensors narrowing in-

"GET OUT!"

\-----

"So Jaune tell me do you remember anything about your home?" Winter asked the elder scorpion faunus jotting down notes on a clipboard as Jaune blushed. 

WInter always made Jaune a bit uncomfortable when he was around her. She was sot tall imposing and her stinger was almost the size of his head. Pure white and moving like it was alive. Jaune paused as he nodded. 

"Nothing new but I know I had a mom that was a dragon faunus a sister who was a wolf and another sister that was a dragon." 

"Really? You know that?"

"Yes… WInter it has been over a year have no missing person reports been filed?"

"None yet. I am sorry" Winter said frowning as Jaune gulped. 

"I see..."

"But going on anything new?"

"I still don't have names for anyone I'm sorry."

"It's ok Jaune no need to rush." Winter calmed the human the scorpion faunus smiling as she took out her pad and flipped it. 

"How am I progressing? Have there been any signs that my memory will be coming back?" 

"From what we can tell... no... I am sorry." Winter said winching in pain. She wanted to tell the human that he was going to be fine and that there was nothing wrong but that was a lie. Winter knew that Jaune was not in the best place with his condition and as far as she knew any family he had was  _ not _ interested in finding him. 

"I... I see... and there really are no reports? No one is looking for a human from..."

"We have checked the police logs from Vale and all the surrounding territories. As far as we know there are no missing children reports and according to you before you had your incident there are no reports of a Grimm abduction taking place." Winter sighed as Jaune's face fell. Jaune lost some light in his eyes before she coughed once. 

"But I do think that you can get better in time. And if you would like and just so you know the girls are still  _ very _ sorry for what happened and they would also still like to see you today if you can make the time." 

Jaune blushed he did love the twins but they... well the best way to describe Weiss and Bleiss was  _ intense _ . To put things mildly. 

"I don't know I would need to get permission to go see them." 

"Take a day off Jaune, have some time for your youth." A rough voice said as a faint mechanical hissing filled the air as a man walked in. 

"General," Winter said simply as Ironwood nodded the human general first of his kind and the  _ only _ human general in Atlas and well history smiled down at Jaune. Stormcloud grey eyes locking on to him as hair the color of Ciel's and smoothed over with a bit too much gel that shined in the light walked in.

"Sir! Wait you want me to take the day?"

"Have some time. There is no rush and no fire to put out for now."

"But I am still in the millitary can I just take the day off?"

"You are under our jurisdiction not in the  _ actual _ millitary." The man said smiling evenly as he took out a cigar and light it.

"Take the day off."

"Sir. This is a  _ hospital _ . You should not be smoking in here." Winter said a faint rising of irritation in her voice. Her stinger rose warningly shaking with an irritating rattle as the man chuckled. 

"Then maybe they should change the rules for me?"

"Sir. That is  _ not _ how things work."

"Well let's call it a wash." The man sai inhaling the cigar before sighing. 

"Jaune you can take the day  _ to enjoy _ ." He said smiling as Jaune nodded.

"Thank you, sir!"

"And go check on the twins. They get a bit  _ stir crazy _ when their favorite pincushion is not around."

"Sir?  _ Pincushion _ ? What does that mean?" Jaune asked as WInter blushed as she glared at her superior.

"General! He does not know what that means!" 

"Well, maybe he should look into it no?" He asked as he smirked. 

\-----

_ He's mine! _

_ No, he is mine!  _

_ Get your hands off him!  _

_ Get your tail away from him! Twin voices shouted as literal twins fought with Jaune. The human groaned in displeasure as he was yanked back and forth. Weiss and Bleiss yanked him pulling him one way then another. Jaune let out a low sigh as he was pulled to and fro. The twin scorpions that had been by his side since his injury were not making his healing process get any faster. And if Jaune was going, to be honest, and not try to make the two sisters feel better...  _

_ They are making it much, much worse. Jaune thought as he sighed. He just wanted to go home, find his mom. Hug Yang and Ruby.  _

_ Ruby is probably panicking... not to mention what mom is going through. She just let me spend the night regularly in Aunt Summer's house. She's not going to let me leave my room when I get back. Jaune thought as- _

_ I have have had it! You always do this! Whenever I find something I like you take it from me!  _

_ I always do this!? REally?! News flash princess I was the one to find him! So if anything you are the one taking him from me!  _

_ You always do this! You take! And take! And you just grab with your tail whatever you want and you don't even begin to take the other person's feelings into consideration, do you!? _

_ Are you being real!? I know what I am doing and I know Jaune likes me a free-spirited and actually fun girl better than some stick in the mud upright brat!  _

_ Oh, that's not going to end well. Jaune thought as Weiss gasped.  _

_ YOU! YOU! BACK OFF! Weiss shouted as fit!  _

_ AH! Jaune screamed as twin stingers penetrated his skin. The girl's stingers penetrated his skin making him scream as searing pain flashed before his eyes- _

_ HE IS MINE! Both girls shouted as Jaune felt the stingers being to pump him full of their venom making his vision go foggy as he began to fall... _

\-----

"Jaune! I didn't know you were coming!" Bleiss said as she smirked as Jaune walked into the room as  _ her _ human walked into a trap. 

"Bleiss, I called you...' Jaune said his face turning a bright shade of red as Bleiss purred. 

"Oh well, you know me! So forgetful! I must have just... missed the call." Weiss said during the teenage scorpion faunus looking up from her bed that she was  _ barely  _ dressed faunus. Bleiss had not heard his call strange as she was in a state of undress. Half of her clothes were off and Jaune saw a dark black and sharp red pair of underwear on her. 

Jaune's eyes tried to look for a safe spot the girl half covered by the thick black and red blankets that were pushed around her. 

Bleiss's tail stuck up and seemed to  _ coo _ Jaune. Het jet black stinger dripped a single drop of sharp green venom the same venom that had made his amnesia worse was now gently dripping on the bed as Bleiss gave Jaune a come hither gesture with her tail. Gently pointing to the open spot of blankets next to her. 

"Why don't you come here and  _ help _ me get into something more presentable?" Bleiss asked smirking like a predatory as Jaune paused.

"Wait, you want me to help you get dressed?"

"Of course! I mean come on we are siblings, right? Siblings help each other get dressed don't they?"

"I-

"No, they do  _ not _ !" A sharp voice screamed from behind Jaune as he let out a sigh as the  _ other _ sister arrived.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in. The  _ ice queen." _ Bleiss said her displeasure clear as Jaune turned to try to  _ calm _ the situation before anyone mainly him got stung again.

"Weiss! Nice to see you!" Jaune said as the ice queen for a moment melted. 

"Jaune! I didn't know you were coming!"

_ "Cough! Fucking liar! Cough!" _ Weiss ignored her sister's remarks, her eyes narrowing her pure white stinger shaking in agitation as it pointed directly at Bleiss as she looked ready for a moment to strike. 

"Jaune! How are you doing today? Has your condition got any better?" 

" _ Fuck, I was going to ask!" _ Bleiss hissed as Weiss looked to the spot her stinger had punctured Jaune. Weiss was  _ slightly _ taller than Jaune. She was like her sister an inch taller than him without her heels that she always had. With them, she was around four inches taller. Her skin like Bleiss a snow-white color the shade of pure snow. 

She had hair that hung down to her waits and was a sharp silver-white color. She wore a sparkling white dress that shined in the Schnee manner light. Her dress hung on her body almost like a second skin. Showing off every curve on the growing teen's body pushing out her naturally slightly smaller chest and ending on her pale creamy legs- 

"I'm fine Weiss the doctor-"

_ "Winter." _

"Winter... she said that I'm about the same and I don't show much sign of " Jaune said as Weiss paused-

_ "Stupid fucking sister." _ Bleiss hissed as Jaune heard the sounds of clothes sliding on fill his ears. 

"I... I'm sorry about that Jaune. Would you like to join me in the pool later one? If you would like I can help teach you how to swim?" Weiss asked innocently her ice-like eyes sparkling as-

"Sure? Why not? That sounds fun-

"You fucking ass! You don't just get to have a swim date with him! I want to come to!"

"You can come Bleiss why would I  _ ever _ not want to spend time with my sister?" Weiss lied through her teeth her fake compliments so blunt even Jaune sensed something wrong with them. 

"I... sure? I can come-

"Oh but wait! Didn't you promise mother that you would assist her with her speech today? You said you would volunteer for her press tour!"

"What!? Wait a second I never said that!"

"You didn't? Well, I could have  _ sworn _ you told her your self that you wanted to help her." Weiss said as Bleiss narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do bitch?" Bleiss said as Jaune turned Bleiss was in the mirror dress of her sister black replaced silver and red blue. She marched up to Jaune as he began to slowly creep out of the twin's sights. 

_ I think I should leave before they killed me.  _

_ Fit! _ Twin stingers shot out one black one white. Both landing on the other side of Jaune's face pinning him in place and preventing his movement. 

"Stay still!" They shouted ice and blood glared at Jaune freezing him on the spot making Jaune gulp!

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaune said as-

_ "Girls _ . Are you bullying your brother?" An exasperated tone said instantly both singers retracted as the girls went  _ docile _ as puppies.

"Daddy!" Both girls said at once as Jacques smiled. THe human father's house husband knitter extraordinaire smiled his hair a dark black with greying tips walked inside. 

"Girls, what did I say about bullying Jaune?"

"I was not bullying him, daddy!" Bleiss said sliding to her father's side her stinger wagging happily as she pushed into her father's. 

"Really now?"

"Neither was I!" Weiss hurriedly said as he sighed.

"Well, I am glad to hear that now  _ Bleiss. _ "

"Yes, daddy?"

"You  _ do _ have to help your mother today."

"But I don't want to!"

"I know and if you do it quickly you can be back sooner. Sound good?"

"I guess...." Bleiss said as she began to stomp out of the room-

"Ah! Wait a second take your winter warmer it's cold out there." Jacques said as Bleiss paused as he slung a small black and red pouch over her stinger. The hand knit warmer was made of the  _ finest _ quality cloth that money could buy infused with fire dust for extra heat as Jaunques wrapped around her stinger. Bleiss blushed as a red and black cloth with twin winking red eyes on it was placed on her stinger, fitting it snugly. 

"There now you won't get cold." He said fitting his daughter as she blushed brightly. 

"T-thank you, daddy..." Bleiss said blushing as he nodded. 

"Very good. Weiss? Are you going to go swimming?"

"I! Yes!" 

"Good. Jaune do you  _ want _ to join her?"

"I... sure? It sounds fun?"

"Wonderful I'll help you two get there." 

\-----

"Hah!" Jaune gasped as he left the water. Jaune had  _ just _ ended his training with Weiss and he had done. Weiss  _ was _ getting better not enough to beat Jaune but  _ better. _

_ She is nowhere near that good. _ Jaune thought as Weiss shot out of the pool. Added by Glyphs under the water not that Jaune needed to know that. Her tail arcing up her pure white stinger flashed as Weiss slammed back into the water. 

_ AH! _ Weiss's mind reeled back to earlier her stuck on the training room floor Jaune beating her down without so much as breaking a sweat!

_ How are you so strong!?  _

_ Don't worry Weiss you are getting better all the time. It only took me five hits to beat you this time. You are getting stronger every day we fight! _ Jaune said smiling as she growled coming up for air as she gasped. 

_ Stupid human! Who does he think he is beating me like that!? Doesn't' he know a mate is supposed to show respect to their dominant partner!? How is he sleeping like this!? _ She thought before smiling Weiss loved the warmth of the pool. 

The warm water heated up her naturally cold body up! As she swam she stroke to Jaune her breast stork perfect as immaculate as anything else about her. Her stinger poised upright. Aiding her balance in the water and giving her the appearance of a shark with its fin high in the air about to strike.

"Jaune! You are looking awfully cool." Weiss said swimming up to Jaune she came to  _ her _ future mate that she had zero intention of sharing with any of her sisters. 

_ I will choke and die before I give Bleis s a second of his time. Whitley is still too young to really know what a mate means and WInter... I do love her but she's just so old! Jaune needs a mate more his age and responsible. _

Jaune blushed Weiss pinned him to the wall. Her bikini suit a rare choice for the normally conservative faunus showed off her small but growing chest as a pure white top that might as well not have been on for how well it blended with her skin. Weiss pined Jaune to the side of the pool one hand running down the chest that was so chiseled Weiss  _ swore _ on her grandmother's grave that she could break meat on. 

"Weiss! You are a bit close! You know that right?"

_ She smells nice. _ Jaune thought as Weiss mounted him!? Weiss put her waist on Jaune’s her stinger  _ implanting _ itself on the pools edge keeping her in place as she locked her legs around Jaune’s waist, pulling him into her. 

_What?! What are you doing!? She’s so close! And soft, and her chest it’s bigger than I Thought!_   
“AH! Weiss you really should not be that close to me!” 

"Oh I know that but come on Jaune! You know I am cold-blooded I just need a moment to warm up that's not so bad now is it?" Weiss said pinning Jaune to the side before she  _ pressed _ her lips to his own. Whatever resistance Jaune had to her melted down as he felt his limbs turn to jelly as Weiss pushed him into the pool side. Her waist  _ locking _ down his as her stinger coiled Jaune into her body making sure that he could not move an inch as her tongue pushed into his mouth collings around his and  _ forcing _ it under her locking him down in his spot as she claimed her mates first kiss as she made it clear that Jaune was going to be here for a  _ long _ time and he had  _ no _ choice in the matter...

\-----

**"So I do think that you have good news for our lady Raphael? Your little ** ** _stunt_ ** ** with the young master did not go down well. I really thought you would be disassembled for that." **

**"Oh Saturn you wound me with your words, the young master is currently enjoying being courted by a Schnee right now. He will surely find the warmth of her bed a comfort for the cold of the world around him." **

**"He is with one of the most influential faunus on the planet. Do you not think that we should report that to Wat's Raphael? He would surely use the young master in his plans."**

**"I do ** ** _not_ ** ** think we should show that weasel anything. The young master deserves a happy and normal life and that is what we will give him."** Raphael said shaking his feathers the Grimm shaking off some snow from his feathers as Saturn sighed. 

**"I see but what now? Now he had been even more galvanized on being a hunter and how long can we keep his mother away from him?"**

**"His ** ** _real_ ** ** mother is already watching him and approves. And us manipulating the messages between Atlas and Patch. They still do not know of the year-long search." ** Raphael said smirking as Saturn paused the Beowulf normally did not have sympathy for others especially faunus or humans but in this case, he paused. 

**"Does none of this seem a tad excessive to you Raphael?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean as much as I do ** ** _not_ ** ** like the faunus the woman Qrowe... she does love the young master. Her affection for him is not less pure than our own mistresses." **

**"What!? You dare to compare a lowly faunus to our lady!?"**

**"No. I simply mean to say that she loves him and ** ** _more_ ** ** importantly jaune loves her. Even if his memories are fuzzy and how long do you think we can keep them thinking it was the ** ** _venom_ ** ** that did it?"**

**"Long enough to make him mature in Atlas before I take him off."**

**"And where do you plan to take him this time?" **

**"I plan to test his will. His desire to protect others is established but his revolve is untested. We have never seen him perform while ** ** _stressed."_ **

** _"_ ** **Raphael, I do not know what you are planing but I do not like it."**

**"Oh do not worry about me, my friend. I have planned the next part of his training and I think it will be fine."** Raphael smirked as the snow-covered the two up leaving a smooth mound of white perfectly underserved...

\------

"Why have you summoned me, Grimm?" A pair of  _ burning _ eyes glared as Saturn paused.

**"Watch your tone faunus. You may be our ladies' chosen but I will rip your throat out in a second." **

"Big talk Saturn what do you want?"

**"Cinder. I need your help. I believe Raphel has overstepped his bounds with the young master. I think I need to ask for your ** ** _personal_ ** ** help in this situation." ** Saturn said as the fox faunus paused her eyes narrowed as her golden fox ears went ramrod straight.

"The young master? The mistress's son?" 

**"The one and the same."** Cinder paused the dungeon of the castle was never a place she  _ liked _ to be but the Grimm was an old one and she had to put up the air of  _ appeasing _ it. 

"What do you want me to do?"

**"I want you to stalk him. Keep him safe and make sure that he does not meet an unfortunate fate when he is traveling. If you were to do this then I am sure that you would gain the ladies' favor. Not to mention a potential mate? I know of your ** ** _distaste_ ** ** for other faunus maybe this is a way to get your line in the future?"**

"I will  _ not _ reduce the mistress's son to merely a breeding tool Saturn.  _ But _ if he is half the looker of his father and it will help the mistress to be happy? Then I will see what I can do about this." Cinder said as her eyes flashed again. Saturn nodded as Cinder saw her chance. The faunus woman was  _ always _ looking for ways to increase her rank in Salem's eyes and this seemed to be just about as good as any means to do so. 

"I see how our interests come together. Consider this  _ favor _ done." 

**"Very well and I do not think that I need to say this but do not tell Raphael about this at all. He is ** ** _convinced_ ** ** he knows best and I am not so sure that he does. And I worry for him and the young master's sake." **

"You and he are close... tell me if you worry for him so much why not ask him directly for this information and not leave me out?" 

**"Because we are close he is able to dismiss some of my advice. He truly believes he knows what is best for our young master and now I feel that he has finally lost what made him so cohesive. He is playing with things he does not understand and I will not allow harm to come to the young master no matter what Raphael says about how it builds a human."**

"There is  _ some _ logic to that. A life without strife is no life at all. You need to learn how to deal with the fire if you ever wish to walk through flames." 

**"I know that Cinder. But there is a different to ** ** _allowing_ ** ** life to naturally temper you and having it forced upon you by those that wish to make the tempering happen unnaturally."**

"I see well I shall be going. I hope to see you soon." 

**"Then be off and Cinder?"**

"Yes?"

**"Just so you know the young master might need a strong hand to guide him. Not a ** ** _violent_ ** ** one but perhaps your more feminine wills will be able to produce better results?"**

"My Saturn are you  _ asking _ me to seduce him?" Cinder paused taking her first steps out of the dungeon as Saturn growled not looking up as he barked. 

**"I did not use those words... but if you feel it is necessary? Then I do not see how it could hurt. The lady is not found of not having grandchildren."**

"Don't I know... I will see what I can do but until then? Do keep doing what it is you do down here...." 

  
  



	6. Sister's twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets a bit too close to the twins! Penny gets to take out some trash! Raphael pleades his case and begins to play a dangerous game. And Salem finally decides what Jaune should be.

Qrowe was panicking. 

"What do you mean you  _ lost  _ him!?" She shouted as she slammed a fist down Yang looked up at her aunt her eyes a mix of lilac and crimson long hot and ugly tears fell from her nieces face as she looked up to her aunt and whimpered. The dragon faunus let out a low defeated moan as she wrapped her own tail around her body.

"I"m sorry! I'm so sorry aunt Qrowe but I lost him!" Qrowe felt something deep in her  _ snap _ .

"You lost him!? How could you lose him!? He's your brother! He was right in front of you!"

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"Qrowe. Calm down." Raven said the dragon faunus tried to calm her sister but she was not having her words. Qrowe spun on Raven so fast she swore she would be stuck.

"You do not tell me to calm down Rae! My  _ son _ is missing! And if what Yang said is true he has been taken by a Grimm!?"

"Yes, I heard that and that is precisely why you  _ need _ to calm down. There is nothing that being anxious will get you."

"Oh bull shit! If this was Yang or Ruby you would have been flying off to get them back not listening to anyone about being calm!" Qrowe shouted as Raven winced she looked away for a moment unable to look her sister in the eye as she gulped.

"Qrowe I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't tell me anything, Rae! Don't tell me anything but how I can get  _ my _ son and your nephew back!" Qrowe shouted before a door flung open.

"Qrowe!"

"Sum! Did you find anything?!"

"Mom!"

"Raven, baby, Qrowe I just got off the scroll with the Vale defense militia. According to them, a large Nevermore was spotted flying over the city with what seemed to be a human boy in its hands." Summer said as Qrowe felt her legs go weak.

"I... no...' She said as she felt her heart  _ pinch _ . This... this was it.. she lost him... she lost her son. Qrowe felt the first tears leave her face her chest packed and squeezed so tight she swore that it would burst! She felt her limbs bo slack as her voice croaked out. She fell to her knees as a low laugh left her face. She felt her vision spun as a wave of dizzines fell over her face.

"Qrowe?!" Summer shouted as Qrowe finally snapped.

"I knew it, it wasn't to be! Not me! I was never supposed to be a mother! I mean who am I kidding  _ me _ as a mother? I must be the worst excuse for a parent that Vale as ever see-"

_ Whap! _ It took Qrowe a second to register the stinging sensation on her cheek it took her another to look up at  _ who _ had slapped her. 

"Tai?"

"Don't say that not  _ ever _ again. You were the best mother that Jaune could ask for and you  _ will _ get him back." 

\-----

Bleiss had never felt like she was going to  _ murder _ her sibling before. Sure she and Weiss  _ never _ got along but now? Oh no. Now it was time for her to fucking  _ die _ . It was time for her to die and rot in the snow outside. 

"Say ahh!" Weiss said smiling as she pushed a spoonful of mashed potatoes to Jaune's face.

"Ah!" Jaune the poor sweet innocent human had no idea that on his face, or really on his neck in bright purple was a mark that was making Bleiss's blood  _ boil _ in her veins. Bleiss growled as she looked at it. The dark ugly purple mark that was on Jaune's neck that could  _ only _ be one thing smirked back at her. 

_ A fucking hickey. That bitch gave him a hickey! _ Bleiss thought as she twitched. She balled her fists as a smile so fake and sickly split across her face that she almost broke it. Bleiss cocked her head as she felt her stinger flex and un flex. Her stinger was shaking with anger and rage as she looked at the thieving cat of a sister that was soon to be in a world of hurt-

"Bleiss. Sweaty, watch your stinger you are  _ dripping _ venom on the table dear." Jacques said sighing as Bleiss paused she looked up as her dark black stinger the color of night  _ dripped _ venom on the table as she paused.

"Sorry, daddy!" Bleiss said as Winter took a  _ long _ sip from her glass of wine as Willow did the same.

_ No, you are not.  _ Willow thought as she shook her head her stinger following her eyes as she watched one of her daughters plot the murder of the other. It was one thing for Weiss to make the first move and steal the first kiss. 

She was even proud of that fact. She was fine with Weiss being decisive with her being her daughter. 

_ She is a Schnee, she should be decisive. But this is more touchy _ . Willow thought as she looked at what was definitely if any of her daughters were to have a say in it her son in law as her eyes traced down the hickey mark trailing down to the bright blue mark below it that was the  _ real _ reason Bleiss was plotting fratricide. Oh no, it was the blue glowing  _ snowflake _ on his shoulder blade that was really tipping things over the edge. 

_ That bitch! She marked him! She really marked him! I was supposed to mark him not you! You uptight skank! _ Bleiss thought as Willow groaned this was going to be a can of worms that she would half to unpack. 

"Oh, do you remember when we were like that dear? When you first gave me a mark?" Jacques asked leaning forward shows the crystal snowflake on his shoulder.

"Dear that was different I am an only child and you are the love of my life." Willow thought as she looked at the  _ mark _ . The mark was something that faunus gave their lovers. It was a mark to show territory. To show that she or they cared for their lovers and mates. The mark was usually something simple a bite mark, claw mark and something similar to show a mark of territory. 

But for the more  _ powerful  _ faunus and the ones who were exceptionally strong, the aura took on a shape of its own. For her a Schnee it was that of a snowflake. Bright and brilliant blue on Jaune's shoulder. And while most people simply thought of the mark as just a more intimate tattoo Willow knew a bit more than that. 

_ Most people do not have a mate with a human. That mark is more than just a mark with a human it is an infusion of aura. It signifies a bond with them and more importantly jaune has at least mentally speaking accepted Weiss as his mate... and worse has accepted his role as the submissive one in the relationship. _ Willow thought as Bleiss ground her teeth looking for all the reason to be just one wrong word away from jumping over the table and attacking her sister. 

"Bleiss your stinger!" Jacques said as he put a small cup under it the small white cup  _ fizzled _ as it took some of the green acidic venom. The Venom if you built up immunity was mostly harmless to organics if taken mildly. And it could even act as... performance enhancer if you knew how to use it but it was still a bit caustic to the touch as the cup fizzled a small plume of smoke rose out as-

"Mother? Where is Whitney?" Winter asked finally taking note of her youngest sister's absence. She looked around as she saw well nothing. She did not see her youngest sibling a rare occasion as she was always looking to  _ cling _ to Jaune whenever she found the chance or the opportunity to do so.

"I do not know, I was assuming she had gone to see you Jaune. Have you had any interactions with her today?"

"No ma'am, I have not seen Whitney all day."

"I wonder where she is?" Weiss paused before seeing a bit of mashed potatoes on Jaune's bottom lip.

"Jaune you missed some food."

"Oh, I'll wipe it off."

"Let me," Weiss said taking her napkin and rubbing his lip as her stinger  _ cupped _ his bottom chin caressing him as-

"OK! That tears it!" Bleiss said stabbing her stinger down piercing three layers of ham on her plate as Willow groaned.

"Bleiss.  _ Please. _ Not on the table." 

"Sister if you must settle things with Weiss please do it after dinner-"

"Bleiss what's the matter?" Jacques said going for the  _ parental _ role. He looked down at his daughter in his best nurturing way that he knew Bleiss was weak for. 

"Weiss is bullying me!"

"What?! How dare you!" 

"Bullying you? Why do you say that?" Jacques said fighting past a wince with the patience of a saint. Jacques smiled as Bleiss pouted her stinger firmly planted in her meat that was now  _ slowing _ away as she flooded it with venom making the meat pool into a swirling mass of green and red. 

_ That is going to leave a stain.  _

"Why do you think she is bullying you Bleiss? Weiss is your sister and she loves you dearly."

"Let's not say that now," Weiss said looking down as Jacques winced. 

"What was that  _ Weiss?" _ Jacques asked raising his voice just one decibel but making Weiss gulp and sit ramrod straight.

"Nothing! I love my sister!" Weiss said pointedly not referencing which one as Willow gave her daughter a death glare her signer dripping venom as she gave her daughter her say one more word and watch look. 

"She is taking what is mine! She knows I want him and she wants to take him!" 

"Oh, Bleiss Weiss is not trying to  _ take _ Jaune from you. She is just trying to bond with Jaune in her spare time and there's nothing wrong with that now is there?"

"No... but I want to bond with Jaune as well! I should be able to bond with him and not just here!"

"Well, why don't you and him hang out more?"

"I would have done it today but I was helping  _ mother _ out with her press duty," Bleiss said playing the good daughter role as Willow rolled her eyes. 

"You would think that over three long hours of labor and over sixteen years of caring love and treatment would have been repaid back with more than just one afternoon of service.' Willow said taking Winters glass of wine that she had been constantly refilling as she snatched her daughter's glass.

"Mother? Is that wise?"

"With the evening that I think is coming up, I think that I will need some."

"How about this dear I know you have more to do with your mother but if you can find someone else to do your work you can have Jaune sleepover here tonight. If  _ he _ wants to and Ciel will let him."

"Her." Bleiss and Weiss said as the only time the two would ever agree was in the place of a common enemy and the squirrel faunus that was getting far to close to  _ their _ mate was persona non grata to both of them. 

"I! Well what about  _ you _ daddy? If you could do the press tour for me I would be ever so grateful." Bleiss said blinking up at her father snuggling to his side as Willow groaned.

"Dear please do not fall for this. You know what she is trying to do right now and-

"Ok, if it means that much to you I can take your spot with the press," Jacques said as he had  _ never _ been one to say no to his daughters in any shape as Willow did a facepalm.

"Why me?"

"Thank you, daddy!" 

_ You're mine Arc!  _

\-----

"I bet he will never see this coming!" Whitney thought as she snuck into the bed. The youngers Schnee Scorpion slunk into the bed covering herself up with Jaune's covers. She took a  _ deep _ long breath of the covers as she shook. Her thinner stinger pure white like the fresh snow was not fully grown yet but it was close!

"One day you are going to see me as your real mate! But until then I just have to be the best  _ little _ sister I can be!" Whitney said smirking as-

A door opened as she grinned. 

"Ok, this is it! Jaune your baby sister is waiting for you!" She hissed as footsteps filled the air, clean calm cut  _ perfect _ almost mechanically synched footsteps filled the air as-

The cover was pulled from the bed as-

"Jaune!"

"Jaune!" Two voices said as green met blue-

_ "You." _ Penny and Whitley said as Whitley glared at her rival as Penny glared at the  _ only _ organic that she did not like.

"What are you doing here  _ Whitney? _ You do not have the access or authority to be in the Atlas barracks!" Penny said smiling her servos going into overdrive as her eyes flashed red.  _ Combat mode engaged. _

"I am waiting for my  _ brother _ Penny so if you could just leave?" 

"I will not leave as there is an unauthorized person in the barracks! However,  _ you _ can leave! I know a  _ perfect _ trash disposal chute that I can stuff you in!" Penny said all smiles as Whitney raised her stinger warningly as they  _ glared... _

\------

There were times in Raphael's life that he wished he kept this beak to himself. 

**"And as you can see mistress Jaune or the young master has done remarkably well!" **

**"Raphael, oh Raphael... do you remember what I did when you told me my son was being abused by those awful faunus in Patch?"**

**"Y-yes my lady I do. I carried out the order myself."**

**"And just what ** ** _exactly_ ** ** did you do to those awful snobbish brats?"**

**"I tore them apart limb from limb my lady."**

**"Good. Yes, you did and now you mean to tell ** ** _me_ ** ** that somehow ripping Jaune from the only family he has ever known. ** ** _Willingly_ ** ** letting those two scorpions poison him and then not only not counteracting it but allowing him to be in a haze of memories is a good thing?" **

**"I told you it was a bad idea." **

**"Not now!" ** Raphel hissed back to Saturn as he gulped. 

**"My lady I have a perfectly good explanation for all of this."**

**"You better your life ** ** _depends_ ** ** on what you say to me,"** Salem said taking a sip of wine red as blood as Raphael sighed. 

**"My lady let me ask you this question. You loved Sir Nicholas did you not?" **

**"What did you say? Do you ** ** _dare_ ** ** ask if I loved him!?" **

**"No! I just mean to make sure you do."**

**"More than ** ** _life_ ** ** itself."**

**"And so you would want Jaune to be like him?" **

**"I would be proud if he was ** ** _half_ ** ** the man his father was now what is this about!? Tell me now or so help me!" **

**"I will! My lady tell me the man you love so much, you say you love him-**

**"I. Do,"** Salem said her glass cracking hairline fractures on the glass as Raphael nodded. 

**"Then tell me how do you think he came to be? What do you think made the master into what he is today?" **

**"I... what do you mean? What are you talking about?"**

**"Strife ma'am! Humans need ** ** _strife_ ** **! They need a challenge to live! If you do not give human strife they can not live to the fullest!"**

**"I am listening but be quick my patience for you thins with every second of this talk."**

**"I will be. Jaune needs to experience strife, to struggle. He can not be coddled he must be allowed to be in pain, to suffer, to struggle and in the end to ** ** _triumph._ ** ** You do not grow great standing meekly in the shadows and cowering behind your mother's claws. No, you go grow great by striding forth, fighting your enemies to the best of your ability. Sure you ** ** _will_ ** ** win and you ** ** _will_ ** ** lose some but you will grow all the same!" **

**"What are you saying, Raphel. No flowers no fancy words be blunt."**

**"I want you to let me train Jaune personally."**

**"Why?"**

**"I will make him suffer, I will make him work and I will give him ** ** _every_ ** ** chance to succeed and grow." **

**"And if he dies from your training? What then? What if ** ** _my_ ** ** baby is permanently hurt?"**

**"Then... then that is just unfortunate." ** Raphael never saw the claw. Hands shot out of the floor pulling him down as Salem growled. 

**"You forget yourself, Raphael! You will not harm my son!"**

**"His father! He was harmed in his trip here!”**

**"And?!"**

**"He! He is ** ** _only_ ** ** the man he is because he did not fear death! If Jaune is afraid to die then he is unworthy of being free! Being human means you are prey to the reaper! He must stand firm against it or he is not worthy of being your son!"** Raphael shouted his throat being crushed Salem's eyes turned a bright coal red her face darkened as she stormed forward her eyes glaring sheer fire and brimstone at him.

**"You ** ** _dare_ ** ** to tell me what made my lover great? The only ** ** _other_ ** ** man to ever touch me?" **

**"I know what I see! You made me too be your eyes and ears!"**

**"And you are soon to lose both of yours." **

**"And I ** ** _never_ ** ** lie to you! I tell you the truth! Honesty and blunt my lady! I can make Jaune strong! I have been your aid for over millennia have I ** ** _ever_ ** ** steered your wrong?! Trust me, please! I know how to make Jaune-"**

**"Into the man like his father?" **

**"No. I know that I can make him ** ** _better._ ** **" ** Raphael shouted as- Salem paused she looked down at the bound Grimm he spoke the truth. Raphael had been her advisor for over a millennium. And she knew that he had never lied to her  _ once _ . Not that he could lie but he spoke the truth and so far his advice had never steered her wrong. 

Salem paused as she drew back her arm at once some of the hands holding down the Grimm were drawn back into the working black pool from whence they came. As she glared down at him she took a step back as she inhaled deeply her eyes going back to simply blood red and now raging twin infernos of malice and rage as she took a long sigh.

**"Raphael."**

**"Yes, my mistress?"**

**"I am going to take a ** ** _chance_ ** ** with you. I want you to take my son from Atlas." **

**"Ma'am?" **

**"I want you to take him from Atlas. ** ** _Now."_ **

**"I... I will do so."**

**"I do not like how he is treated there. The twins do not deserve one so sweet as him. Take him from there and bring him to Mistral."**

**"I... why Mistral ma'am?" **

**"Do ** ** _not_ ** ** ask why Raphael. Train him there. And if he does still wish to attend Beacon allow him. If he is ** ** _not_ ** ** fit to attend bring him back here to reside."**

**"You wish for the young master to live here?"**

**"I ** ** _wish_ ** ** for my son to be happy. But I wish for him to be alive more so. See if he has what it takes. Train him like his father was trained and if he is good enough? Allow him to live... and if necessary..." ** Salem paused taking a deep breath as she let a small shiver of fear run down her body as she  _ fought _ down an emotion she did not know she had. 

**"And if necessary let him ** ** _die."_ **

**"My lady?" **

**"I know what I said Saturn but Raphael makes a point. Humans do not live forever and even if he ** ** _is_ ** ** my son and his life will be far longer than a normal human he will have to face death one day. If he is going to cower in the face of the reaper then he should live out his days here coddled and loved." **

**"But what of his dreams ma'am? What of his dreams of being a hunter?"**

**"His dreams will be allowed** ** _ if_ ** ** he is strong enough to make this so. Raphael?"**

**"Yes, ma'am?" **

**"Do what you can to make him strong. Do what you can to make my son the kind of man that his father would look down to and be proud of." **

**"I will make him a man that his father will look ****_up_**** to," ** Raphael said as for _once_ it appeared that he had manipulated his mistress a smile almost spread on his beak confusion mimicry it was what he did and now? Now he was going to make Jaune _great_.

**"I trust you to make this work then. This talk is adjourned... but Raphael?" **

**"Yes, my lady?" **

**"If you do happen to ** ** _fail_ ** ** in this task or I find some treachery in you I must let you know that you will ** ** _wish_ ** ** for death." **

**\-----**

"So... you are not mad at me?" Jaune asked as Bleiss shook her head the teen had an uncharacteristic blush on her face as she looked down. The scorpion faunus coughed as her cheeks turned a shade of red like roses-

_ Ruby Rose. _ Jaune blinked a name flash before his mind as-

"N-no... I'm not mad at you." Bleiss blushed her stinger shaking erratically the girl thought that having Jaune in her bed with her half-naked would be easy! Not like this! Bleiss felt her cheeks turning cherry red as her heart began to thump out of her chest. 

What am I going to do!? He's so close! His face is so close! I want to touch him! I want him to touch me! I want to- 

Bleiss whimpered a bit she shuffled awkwardly talking big about pinning Jaune down to breed with him was one thing but with him this close? His chiseled chest looking up her body that she was horribly self-conscious about barley covered in far, far to think lacy lingerie leaked out- 

I should not have had that last piece of cake! He probably thinks I dress like a whore! What am I going to do!? What can I say!? I just need him to like me-

"Just calm down sister. You are doing fine." Weiss said as the equally half-naked scorpion calmed down her sibling. After a long lengthy talk with their mother and many more threats than either was comfortable with they decided to share Jaune between the two of them. 

"I'm not worried!"

"Then why is your stinger shaking?"

"I! Shut up!" Bleiss said before Weiss sighed.

"Jaune look at me don't pay attention to her let her work," Weiss said before she planted a kiss on Jaune's lips. The boy was not that dense he knew he was going to have sex. With two faunus instead of one and two beautiful twins at the same time-

"Hey! Don't be greedy ow!"Weiss poked Bleiss with her stinger as she mounted Jaune. She growled as Bleiss understood her sister's actions.

"Fine but I want his face." She said as she took a deep breath focusing all of her aura into her stinger and jamming it softly into his flesh. Jaune shook for a second as Bleiss focused. 

Come on, come on. Accept me. Jaune accepts me as your alpha. Come one, please! She thought as she traced her stinger up and down Jaune's arm it took her two minutes of gently pressing into him before-

AH! Bleiss saw it! A dark black snowflake appeared as Jaune's aura flashed. He had accepted her mark on him as Bleiss and Weiss both paused. There was a brief communication between then this was the time. Jaune was with them both alone, tonight they would sleep with him be bred by him and make him both of their mates. They both gulped stingers rising high to pin him down as-

"Bleiss? Weiss? Are we going to have sex?" Jaune asked his blue eyes looked down he felt pain in his gut as both of the paused. 

"It's kind of hard to not.' Weiss said as Bleiss finally got her groove back.

"I'm going to break that pelvis babe. Just watch me."

"You don't have to hurt him Bleiss. We just need to be pregnant by the end of it ok?" Weiss said trying to calm Jaune down. This was a big day for both of them the start of a future family the day Bleiss and Weiss put down the signers and trouble began to act like sisters and-

"Can we not? Is it ok if we don't have sex?" Jaune asked pausing a tremble went down his body as both girls froze. They turned to the other red met blue as both of them shared a look of confusion and stress. 

"What!?" Both of them said before Bleiss recovered faster than her sister. 

"Is something wrong!? Did I do something!? If I did something wrong I'm sorry!"

"N-no! If anyone did something it is me. This is because of the pool incident is it not? That was my fault please do not punish Bleiss because of me."

"What? N-no... that's not it I just don't feel right." Jaune said as he felt something was wrong. His stomach was pumped full of knots his limbs felt cole an odd thing in the sinfully soft bed of Bleiss. With Weiss and her in close promise wrapped in blankets and the room heated by the best heaters, money could buy? Jaune felt like he was outside half-naked and shaking.

"I... I don't know why but I don't feel right..."

"Is-

"That's fine Jaune you don't have to say anything else," Weiss said as she put her stinger on Bleiss's shoulder falling down to Jaune's side and smiling.

"Tell me how are you feeling?" Bleiss picked up on this in a second plopping down making the bed shake as she nodded rapidly.

"Y-yeah! Tell me what's wrong or up! What's up, babe?" Bleiss asked laughing awkwardly as Jaune sighed.

"I don't know... I feel cold." Jaune shivered as a pulse filled him. He felt his blood turn into ice water as he shook in the shoots.

"Here let me warm you up," Weiss said as she pulled herself to Jaune. She put his arm between her breasts pulling him close as she smiled. 

"Me too!" Bleiss said as she pulled his other arm between her chest. Jaune felt his body shiver in pleasure as his arms where sandwiched between two sinfully soft pairs of breasts as he gulped once.

Jaune knew he was wrong his body felt heavy his legs felt like they had turned to jelly. His body was like a wet cloth. He felt his limbs pulled down as a vague but overwhelming sense of loss overcame him. 

"I should  _ not  _ be here." Jaune felt his guts churn inside of him a deep almost guttural feeling that  _ demanded _ he not go through with what was offered no matter how tantalizing was filling his body as he grunted in pain.

"Jaune?"

"Babe are you ok?"

"No... No, I am not." 

\-----

"I just need to make my point clear. I  _ love  _ you. I have loved you for over a year. And I want you to be my one and only mate." 

"Friend Ciel I love it!" Penny said as she wiped off an odd green liquid from her hands. Penny had been coming back from trash duty for some reason. 

_ Since when do we have enough trash to warrant you going to the garbage chute? _ Ciel thought before she shook her head now was the time. Apparently, her mate had seen through the eyes of the skanky twins and not let them breed him. 

"Good thing he has a head on his shoulders. If I lost to a Schnee I think I might just kill myself."

"I know what you are saying! They really need to stop dipping their signs where they do not belong!" Penny chirped an odd edge to her voice. Ciel looked at the small remaining goblets of green liquid as she paused.

_ What the hell did we drink that was green? Soda? Juice? What the hell has green liquid?  _ She thought as  _ fisht _ ! One of the drops fell hitting the floor and bubbling up for a second. 

"Penny? Is... is that scorpion venom?"

"What? Why would you ask that friend, Ciel? Why would I even  _ have  _ scorpion venom on me in the first place?" Penny asked all smiles an odd twitch in her neck as Ciel groaned at her charge and almost friend. 

"I don't know how you would get some on you without being near a scorpion faunus did you meet a Schnee today?"

"I met a piece of garbage that I put with the rest of the trash but besides that, I have not seen anyone or thing of note!" Penny said saluting as Ciel thought she was being taken for a ride but shook her head. 

Focus Ciel Jaune is waiting for you outside you left him in the cold to chill him and he's going to want to warm up when he gets in. That's when you confess to him. And when you do you and after he says yes because he is going to say yes you pin him to your bed and your ride him till his dick is purple and his balls are blue! You stop when you are pregnant and not a second before!"

"Friend Ciel?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"for what it may be worth I think you are going to be a great mother," Penny said making Ciel's face turn rosy red as-

FISHT! The door opened to the outside as snow blurred in Ciel said a shivering Jauen wrapped in warm clothes and several knitted ear mugs and covers.

"Ciel! Let me in it's so cold!" Jaune shouted shivering his ass off as-

"Jaune! I love you! I've loved you for over a year! Please date me!" Jaune looked like he had been floored his eyes went wide and-

"You love me?"

"I do, please do you love me back?" Ciel asked eyes shaking her legs quivering as-

"Ciel-"

Jaune vanished in an instant. Ciel blinked once as Jaune had gone from standing there right in front of her to gone? Jaune just vanished out of thin air there was a blur of white from the side of her vision and- 

'Friend Jaune?!" Penny shouted her swords shooting out of her back, Ciel gripped her self out of her shock looking up she saw what had to be nevermore covered in white carrying Jaune away-

"Jaune?! NO!" Ciel shouted as Jaune simply taken…

\------

“Where are you taking me!? LET ME GO!” Jaune shouted as he was plucked off the ground by a Grimm!? The monster covered in snow had carried him for well over two hours taking him from Atlas to a series of dry craggy mountains Jaune guessed had to be Mistral before plopping him on the floor and cawing. 

**“No hello young master?”**

“You speak!?” Jaune shouted as he paused. 

_ Has the memory loss worsened? Is it the marks? Oh dear... _

**“Well, this is going to be awkward… I am Raphael.”**   
“I don't care! Take me back home!”  
**“Oh no that I can not do.”**

“Can’t or wong?!” 

**“Either? But none of that matters. You are going to ** ** _train_ ** ** with me Jaune.”** The Grimm spoke in a deep undulating voice glaring at Jaune as he began to panic he thought as he reached for his blade and end the monster as he hoped he could. 

_ All I need is one hit. _   
**“Before you attempt to kill me and good instincts by the way. You will train with me.”**

“What does that mean?!”   
**“It means that I am going to train you.”**

“How! Why!? What do you want me to do!?” 

**“Simple. I only require one thing of you Young Master. You wish to be a hunter do you not?”**   
“I… how do you know that?”

**“Answer the question.”**

“I do….”   
**“Good. Then you will attend the school of Beacon.”**   
“How do you know I will?”

**“Because it is part of your training.”** The Grimm said before lashing out clawing Jaunes face with a long talon not enough to draw blood but enough to make him yelp!   
“What was that!?”

**“I have just removed a seal. From now on all other Grimm will treat you solely as prey and not as their mistresses child.”**   
“What!? I don't get it!” 

**“Oh you will from now on think of one thing and one thing only Jaune. Your training has but one simple gaol do that and you will get to Beacon.”** The thing Raphael said as it began to take off not before lashing out once more breaking Jaune’s scroll as-   
“Hey! I need that! And what the hell is the one thing!?”

_ “ _ ** _Survive.”_ ** The monster said before flapping away cawing once and leaving Jaune  _ alone _ . 

  
  



	7. Hidden withdrawal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune meets a new friend in the Mistral wilderness, and when her life is put in danger his true power with the help of Raphael is shown. Salem elated at her baby's potential squeals with joy and in the end Jaune meet's his real family...

Qrowe was having a  _ bad _ few years. 

"So  _ you _ are the one who had my son?" The dragon faunus asked gripping the smooth table with her claws glaring absolute daggers at the scorpion faunus in front of her. 

"I... yes my name is Winter Schnee-"

"I know who you are Schnee, what I want to know is how the hell you kept my son in your little castle! For over two years when we were looking for him!"

"You! You have to understand we did not know-"

"You did not know?! There was a national search for him! On every news source! How the hell did you  _ not _ hear about it!?" Qrowe shouted her eyes glaring death into Winter as she began to cough. 

The scorpion faunus was not used to being the one in the interrogation room and now she was looking like the crazed faunus that was keeping a human to  _ groom _ . Winter gulped the dragon was furious, as was her right. She was Jaune's legal mother and for all intents and purposes, Winter was looking more and more like a kidnapper rather than a concerned older sister.

_ Really!? How did all of this happen!? I swear I looked at every news source! Jaune was not mentioned in any of them! The most I ever found was the part about a human boy missing in Patch! But that held no information about him, no name or anything! And now This!? What are the odds- _

"Look. I don't know who you are, or what you did. But I swear on my life if I find out that you hurt my baby or  _ purposefully _ kept him away from his mother and family. You and me are going to have problems and trust me, Schnee. You do not want that with me."

\-----

"Winter."

"General! Please let me explain-"

_"Save it,_" Ironwood said as he inhaled deeply this was a mess. A PR nightmare had begun in Atlas. What once looked as if it was a promising candidate for him to have a groomed soldier now looked like a potential and more than likely kidnapping case.

"Winter. Be honest. Did you know that Jaune was missing?" James asked looking at his most trusted subordinate. The faunus gulped once before gripping her palms into fists and replying. 

"Sir. No sir." WInter said her eyes glaring up into the taller human. Ironwood sighed taking a deep breath as he rubbed his head groaning in pain.

"WInter... two _hundred_ news sources, from public broadcasts to online reports and blogs have reported on this dissonance. You mean to tell me in three  _ years _ you did not hear hide nor tail of this?" Ironwood asked the skepticism clear as Winter gulped. She knew she looked guilty she knew her family with the exception of her father looked guilty but she was innocent! This was beyond a coincidence, one news source running a report and her not catching it? Fine nothing out of the ordinary Winter was an exceptional woman but she was not perfect, the scorpion faunus was the best of her class but now? _Two hundred Winter? Please tell me how this is not an operation. How can this be anything but planned and coordinated?_

"Sir-"

"Winter. Be honest. You are my subordinate no matter what I will protect you. Did you keep Jaune as a brother because you wanted him in your family knowing full well he had another family?"

"No. No, I did not."

"I... dammit all... I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes... I knew you were telling the truth but I hoped for a lie, that would make this easier."

"Sir... I don't know how I missed him... I looked everywhere."

"I know you did but as of now? In the court of public opinion, we are all guilty."

\-----

Jaune  _ hated _ Mistral. The mountains were cold, there was almost no food to be found. There had been no human or faunus civilization for the entirety of his what had it been? Three weeks of traveling in the craggy mountain nation. Jaune shivered the grass was tall and crabby the wind so cold that it bit pieces of his flesh off his face. he wanted to sleep he wanted warm food a nice bed and something besides caught fox to eat at dinner time. 

The nights were mercilessly cold and the first night Jaune did almost die of hypothermia luckily he started a fire or he would have died. 

"I just want to go home... I need to go home."

"Well, you are far away from your home human.' Jaune spun on a dime. He saw a woman? A faunus before him tall beautiful with orange ears sticking out of the top of her head and eyes that shimmered like gold and hair blacker than night. She wore a brilliant crimson dress with gold linings on it and looked like the personification of  _ power _ .

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc."

"How do you know my name?"

"That is simple Jaune I-"

Cinder never got a chance to finish her sentence as a shadow fell from behind her as something crashed into her back like a freight train. 

\-----

Cinder had never known pain like this. Not before she met Salem and not since she joined the witch.

"AHHHH!" She coughed up spitting foam out of her mouth her skin burned like it was being flayed alive she spat up blood and foam as-

"It's ok! It's going to be ok! You just have a broken spine!" Jaune said as he got down bringing Cinder into the cave he had been using as a base. Cinder had been attacked by a monstrous scorpion-like Grimm. 

Like a Deathstalker but much larger and far more deadly. Jaune could not speak to this thing this monstrosity only seemed to want to kill him and Cinder without caring of its own life that it lost when Jaune stabbed it through the eye.

"Stay still! I'll heal you!" Jaune shouted as he desperately pushed his hands into her shoulder. Jaune forced his aura into her body hoping desperately that it would heal her but he knew better. 

Cinder bit her lips her nails digging into the makeshift pad of furs of the cave as she glared death at Jaune. 

This was not how this was supposed to end! She was supposed to save Jaune's life endear him to her and then show him why she was the ideal  _ mate _ to keep him under her wing and out of Raphael's talons.

_ I am not supposed to fall in a cave because a Grimm had a tantrum! _ Cinder thought glaring her body felt like it was being burned alive her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Jaune held onto her shoulder. His breath hard and uneven he felt his limbs shake as he saw the end before it came. 

_ I can't do this! I can't save her! She's too badly injured! My aura is only for basic healing and I can't make her wounds stop! I don't know a single thing about surgery! And she will need it after this! Dammit! I can't let her die! _ "Ok, Cinder! Just hold on! I'll put all of my aura into you! That has to do the trick!"

"Jaune... I... I am going to die here." Cinder wheezed it sounded like she was choking on glass as Jaune whimpered. He did not know he would not let her die. He had no idea who Cinder was but she had come to save him. Of that he was sure, why else would she be out here?

_ She's probably some type of search and rescue team member. That means that she was either with a group or alone. She's made no mention of a group so maybe she just patrols alone? Maybe she lives here alone? No, her clothes are too new. She has to be in contact with the outside world. _

"Cinder! A scroll-"

"Broken." Cinder wheezed as Jaune growled.

"I! I don't know if you believe me or not but I  _ promise _ you. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. You will not die because of me as an Arc, no a Branwen I make you that promise." 

Cinder looked up at the boy. The hybrid between her mistress and an adventurer that had no fear of death or lust for the finer things in life that trumped and all self-preservation inciting and despite herself she let out a smile. 

_ He looks just like his father. That same determined look that could cut steel. He could break a Grimm down with that look if he wanted. _ Cinder thought before groaning as the injured probably broken spine in her raged. 

_ I should have put the Grimm in me. _ She thought as Jaune gasped! He had done it, he pushed in every last ounce of his aura into her but it was not working! 

Cinder was still in pain even if it was a bit less than usual. She was crying softly as Jaune knew that he did not have the tools to save her then and there. She was going to die, he was going to be alone and then?

"No... I won't let this end like this!" Jaune stood up the small crackling of a fire pit filled his ears as he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to save you Cinder. I'll find help I promise."

"J-Jaune? Where are you going?" Cinder asked whimper her back felt like it was being torn in two as Jaune began to walk out of the cave. Dragging his blade up as he walked out.

"To go get help. I'll save you one way or another. This I  _ promise. _ "

\-----

Jaune was  _ not _ a hero.

_ Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I can't do anything! _

"Here... take a sip." Cinder did not speak she had not spoken for a full day. She was in less pain but she had not improved, at best she stabilized and at worst she was slowly deteriorating. Cinder had not been able to so much as open her eyes as Jaune put a small bit of water to her lips.

He had hollowed out a gourd form a fallen tree and after thankfully finding a stream he had been feeding her and providing her water. Jaune felt his arms tremble as he was barely able to put his gourd to her lips. 

Jaune had been feeding and taking care of Cinder to the best of his capability. 

Jaune had been giving almost all of his food to the woman making sure he had as little as possible. He had fed watered and made sure that she had the means to survive. Even then, Jaune knew Cinder was going to die.

She was gasping her skin had lost almost all of its color her eyes refused to open and she was barely keeping her body together. She was in and out of conscious her face twisted in pain as Jaune felt his heart twist in a knot as he felt a blade enter his back. 

_ No! No! You can't die! Cinder! Please... _

"Please... get better... I can't let you die, if I lose you I'm all alone... don't leave me alone Cinder." Jaune begged as-

"Y-your mother loves you." Cinder said before her head fell to the side and she went still. Her hands unclenched as her chest heaved up and went down where it stayed.

"Cinder? Cinder?! Cinder!? What did you say about my mother!? Cinder! Can you hear me?" Jaune put his fingers to her neck it was cold, there was a faint pulse barley beating as Jaune knew she was on death's door. 

Hot fat angry tears left his face as he gripped her side and shook.

"Cinder, please! Please! Don't leave me! I can't do this! I can't be here all alone! I can't do this!" Jaune shouted as he began to weep, his tears fell on Cinder's face as he groaned.

"Cinder! Please! Don't leave me! I can't do this alone!"

**"So save her."** A voice said as Jaune spun the Grimm called  _ Raphael _ stood in the cave. The massive Nevermore looked down at Jaune as it pecked his feathers as he preened himself. Jaune glared daggers at the monster that had stolen him from his home in Atlas.

_ "Raphael!" _

**"Hello, young master. How are you today?"** The Grimm asked in its unusually polite voice as it cocked its head at Jaune. His blood eyes glared down as Jaune growled.

"Raphael if you take one more step towards Cinder I will end you!"

**"I would not think of it, young master. It is clear that you are taken with her and trust me. As much as I do ** ** _not_ ** ** like her she is a more than worthy mate for you. In fact, even one as well versed and knowledgeable as myself would be hard-pressed to find you a better mate than her."**

_ As to why she is here now that is something that I would surely like to know. _

"What do you want?! Unless you are here to tell me how to save her get out! Get out! And don't come back!"

" **Oh, young master-"**

"Don't call me that! I don't know you!"

**"But I know you Jaune. You are my master in a way. But that is neither here nor there. I know of a way to heal her."** Jaune's eyes went wide as saucers as the monster grinned.

_ Gotcha. _

"How?!"

**"Simple. You have in your blood something... special... cut your hand."**

"What?"

**"Like I said. Cut your hand and put the blood on her. Use your aura to fuse in the blood."** The monster said as Jaune froze.

"Why?"

**"Do you want to save her or not?"**

"I do! But why cut my hand?"

**"That is something for me to know and you to find out."**

"You ass!"

**"Maybe. But you have limited time her breath will cease forever in five minutes what will you do? Take a chance or will you save her life?"**

"I! Fuck you!" Jaune hissed as he took his blade Jaune inhaled as-

**"Focus your aura into your hand, cut your palm and focus. Let's see if you can do this."**

"If this fails I will take your head monster."

**"You can ** ** _try."_ **

Jaune groaned as he focused all his aura into his palm gasping as he felt it glow. 

_ This is it, it has to work. _ Jaune thought as he cut his hand it was hard with his aura to break his skin but he was able to allow it. As he bled onto Cinder-

**"Focus."**

"I am!" Jaune hissed as he cut his hand he felt something? Something  _ pulsed _ in him as-

**"Do it!"** Raphael hissed as-

"Breathe," Jaune said as he saw it. Electricity!? Sparked in his blood small symbols seemed to appear in it as he pressed it into Cinder's chest.

_ Please work. _

"Breathe." Cinder gasped her chest flared as Jaune pushed his hands on her breasts. Her legs spasmed as she began to breathe labored as-

"Easy." At once Cinder breathed softer her pules came under control and-

" _ Heal _ ." Jaune pushed his hands covered in his blood into her back as-

_ Pop! _ A loud popping sound was heard like a disc sliding back into place. Ciner let out an ungodly shriek of pain as symbols flashed over her body.

Strange archaic symbols that hurt to look at appeared all over her as at once Jaune knew she was better. Her breathing was calm she was covered in a thick layer of sweat as she whimpered in pain.

"I... what the hell did I do?"

" **I knew it."** Raphael hissed as Jaune spun to the Grimm that had a look of genuine surprise on his lips.

"Knew what!? What did you know?! What did I just do!?"

**"Jaune... you just did ** ** _magic."_ **

** _\------_ **

"I can do magic?" Jaune asked again as he pushed his aura down. Cinder gasped once as Jaune focused. 

_ Heal. _ He thought as Cinder jerked her body was almost back to new. Cinder's skin was once more back to the healthy glowing color on it as Jaune gulped. She shook on her mat as Jaune pushed his hand deeper into her soft flesh that was barely sweating. 

_ "Breathe." _ He said as she breathed easy Cinder was on the road to recovery and he had the monster to thank.

**"Do you still think of me as monster, my young master?"**

"I know you are a monster, Raphael. But you have done me a favor. I don't know why and I know it was not out of the goodness of your heart if you have one. But I will remember this." Jaune spate as the monster laughed a low deep rumbling sound that echoed loudly in the walls like some had thrown a bag of mallets into the walls and shaken them on it. 

**"You are paranoid. Good. That will do you wonders in your life."**

"Why are you still here? If you are not going to kill me or here why stay?"

**"Is it not easy to see? You have shown the potential for magic! Not even your mother can do that! Or well she can not do it ** ** _easily._ ** ** She can still use magic freely but that is a story for another time I am afraid."**

"You speak of my mother and I am assuming you do not mean Qrowe."

**"Of course I do not. Qrowe is not your real mother after all."**

"You shut your mouth! She is the mother than anyone else to me!"

**"Oh, I know that Jaune why do you think I left you with her?"** Jaune paused as his eyes went wide.

"You left me with her?"

**"Yes. Yes, I did or I should say we but he is not here right now thankfully."**

_ I wonder if Saturn knows why Cinder is here? I would suspect a double agent but Saturn is not that smart. Clever boy he is, he is not one for the subtle arts. He does not have the snout for that. _

"You... you picked Qrowe? Does she know of you?"

**"I sincerely hope not. If she does I have not done my job right."**

"So she's just my mom? Thank god."

**"Oh, Jaune. Her love for you is as genuine as the sun is bright. She loves you from the bottom of her heart ."**

"I... what are you? Who am I? Who is Cinder?"

**"You are you Jaune. Cinder is a servant of your biological mother as am I. I do not know why she is here now but I can only assume that she had a mission for her and is now on her way back to complete and inform her."**

"And you did not want to help her!?"

**"More or less. It is a bit more complicated than this but me and her do not see eye to eye."**

"I... what do you want from me?"

**" I only want to see you grow into a man as strong if not stronger than your father."**

"And he is?"

**"Just a man. A human that saw beyond his status and went for the finer things in life."**

"I... are you going to take me to him?"

**"No. Not now. For now? You stay with Cinder. She needs your magic to survive. Learn to live with your magic and it will save you life. It will serve you well so long as you control it. If not? It will ** ** _consume_ ** ** you."**

"I... I don't want to talk to you Raphael please leave."

**"As you wish young master. I hope that you and Cinder have a lovely time together."** The monster said as-

**"There is a town ten miles east of here. Find it and you will find safety."**

"I.... thank you?"

**"You are welcome. Please. Have a good day."** The monster said as it flew away.

"And stay gone." Jaune hissed as the Grimm flew away. Raphael left them as Jaune looked down at Cinder. The blood magic that he had learned so far was doing its job well enough but he still needed to practice. 

"I don't know how I am going to save you but I promise you I will. I'll keep you safe Cinder just watch. I'll take care of you." The boy said pressing his hands into Cinder his blood flowed out in long thick balls spreading out swiftly onto Cinder forming strange glyphs on her body as they glowed a deep blood red as Cinder gasped! 

Her body shook and shuddered as Jaune magic finished her healing he smiled knowing that she was going to be okay and for once he saved a life. 

"I did it," Jaune said as the last of the blood left his wound he never noticed that the  _ excess _ blood began to pool up and down her form. 

Blood rolled shaking and shuddering as it crawled up the walls. 

"Now I just... ok, that can't be good," Jaune said as he saw the blood his blood begin to swirl upon the walls. Jaune looked up right in time to see them begin to spell out words on the cave wall illumined by a fading sunlight that seemed to  _ dim _ just as they blood coalesced and congealed.

"What the fuck?"

**You are alone... lonely human…**

"Who the hell? You, you are my blood!?"

**Oh, that and so much more. Why so lonely human? Don't you want to speak to one of your own?**

"One of my own? Who are you! What's going on?!"

**Oh, you know who I am Jaune.**

"What!? No! No, I do not!"

**Yes, you do. If you wish to know just speak my ** ** _name..._ **

**\-----**

**"My baby can do magic!?"** Salem _squealed_ at the top of her lungs as she jumped up in her chair clapping her hands three times in rapid succession as Raphael nodded. Looking as smug as a thing with no lips could.

**"Yes milady. The young master is performing magic even as we speak."**

**"AHHHHH! Raphael! This is stupendous news! I can not believe I ever doubted you even for a moment!" ** Salem shouted as the Grimm bowed to her. He smiled in a way that only a monster without lips could. He knew that he had just gained favor with Salem's court and his position in her inner circle had just risen tenfold! 

He grinned up at her as she looked like an expectant mother who had just been told her baby was to be delivered soon. Salem's eyes went wide as a look of  _ pride _ crosse her smooth red lips as Raphael coughed. 

**"Milady. If you would allow me. I can tell you about the progress of power with your son."**

**"Oh! Do tell! Tell me! What kind of magic can he do!? What kind of magic can my baby perform!"**

**"So far his magic ** ** _is_ ** ** limited to self-harm."** The temperature of the room dropped several degrees as Salem sent a baleful look to Raphael one that sent the Grimm shivering as she stood up her eye's darkening as she began to growl. 

**"What do you mean ** ** _self-harm?_ ** ** Raphael is my baby committing self-harm while you sit here to slink in my praises!?"**

**"NO! Not like that ma'am! I can prove it!"**

**"How!? You will tell me now or your life is forfeit!"**

**"I! He is learning to summon! He has to give his own blood to bring forth the thing beyond the veil!"** Raphael shouted as she paused. Salem looked at him before she gasped. Her hands flew to her face as she took a step back to her throne and sat down again. 

**"Did... did you say that my baby is learning how to ** ** _summon?"_ ** Salem asked her awe rising in the superstitious tone of a woman that had seen something that she had never been seen for years. 

**"Yes! He can summon! He can summon things!"**

**"That... That explains the blood. One can not hope to contact those on the other side without some sacrifice not at first." **

**"I see! Raphael, I want you to monitor my son from now I. More than you already do. I must know of his powers of the time. I require you to tell me more."**

**"I will do this and more mildly." **

**"I am glad that you are going to help me without incident. Summoning is a powerful ability but. If you do not ** ** _learn_ ** ** how to properly court the things beyond the void then they will harm you."**

**"Yes milady I know this. I will do my best to make Jaune know of the dangers that exist beyond the realm of our reality."**

**"Raphael."** Salem's voice lost all tract of joy or passion. Salem's eyes joined to stare at Raphael as she glared daggers at him. 

**"Y-yes milady?"**

**"Raphael. The things that live beyond the void are not to be trifled with. They are vast and they are powerful. My son will be tempted by them at first. He must learn of what his powers truly are and how he can properly utilize them. If he is not properly trained... the things will find a conduit to our world at best and a ** ** _host_ ** ** to walk among us at worst. I do not think I need to tell you the... implications of what would happen if one of them found a corporeal bond in our reality do I?"**

**"N-no... no, you do not Mistress. You need not tell me that, I know of the threat that is posed to all." ** Raphael said bowling low his cockiness knocked clean off of his beak as he bowed to his mistress. 

He knew of the threat, the danger the  _ things _ posed to all life human, faunus Grimm and even to his mistress. And if Jaune's power was as he thought, driven and origination beyond the veil then he would need to be  _ monitored _ heavily and if the worst came to worst...

_ I would need to end the young masters' life before he became a vessel to one of those things... _

**"Good. I am glad that we are both on the same page for this matter. I do not want to have a follow-up conversation about this. His powers are to be monitored and trained. Tell me how is he and Cinder doing? Have they... hit it off yet? Should I be expecting a grandchild with fluffy golden fox ears anytime soon?"** Salem asked once again back to full mother expecting grandchildren mode as Raphael coughed.

**"I do not know the last time I checked... Cinder had ** ** _marked_ ** ** the young master.... and looked ready to make sure that he knew that he belonged to her."** The squeal from Salem's moth sounded like a girl scout that had just been given a unicorn for good candy sales. Salem jumped up three times in her seat clapping her hands rapidly as she began to flush.

**"OH! Cinder I knew that you could do it! I knew that you were just waiting to put out your moves! You just needed the right motivation! I Just can't wait to spoil that grandchild rotten! Oh, I wonder what names I will call it? I wonder what foods they will like! Oh! Raphael, I am so excited!"**

**"Yes, ma'am as am I. I will make sure they are safe. I know that the two of them will have a ** ** _bright_ ** ** future."**

\-----

_ "So you'll be back before I get home from the clinic?" _

"Yeah, babe I'll be there." A soft voice said as an irritated sigh came from the other end of a scroll followed by a loud babies cry.

_ "Saffron I need you to be there! Adrian is getting fussy!" _

"Terra don't worry about it. I'll make sure I am there babe. I love you, you know that?" The lion faunus asked her long golden tail swishing behind her curvy hips as she sauntered down the street. 

_ "Look I know that babe, it's just hard. I'll be back home soon so be there for me? Yeah?" _ Terra asked as Saff nodded as she began to hang up her scroll.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon ok?"

_ "Yeah. Bye. Love you." _

"Love you too," Saff said as-

_ "AH! Adrian! Not there! Not on the doctor!" _ Her wife shouted as Terra sighed she knew that she had to get home before her wife. The baby had been one of many signs of good news for her as she walked down the quiet city streets of Argus. The firm sea breeze flowed past her hair as she sniffed deeply enjoying the deep sea breeze that wafted to her. 

"I can't believe I ever lived anywhere else. Life here? It's perfect, I have a wife, a son, my parents are happy for me. Jeanne just got into Signal and dad is ever looking happier! Ever since he came back..." Saff stopped talking she didn't need to think about that. She just had to get to her home make dinner and-

Saffron stopped as she smelled  _ it.  _

_ Blood. _ The faunus thought as she smelled blood, hot and rich tangy like the taste of iron filled her nose as-

" _ Ow...." _

"Hello? Is someone there?" Saffron asked as she paused before an alley a trash chan shuddered as-

_ "Cinder? Is that you?" _ A voice male and-

"Human?" Saffron asked as she smelled the non-scent of a human. She pushed on into the alley. The alleyways in Argus were  _ far _ from dangerous. Atlas robots and security had dropped the crim level to near zero. 

She knew that the odds of her being jumped or attacked was next to zero. She looked past the dumpster as the smell of human blood filtered into her nostrils. 

_ He lost a lot of blood. Is he ok? _

"Hello? Are you ok?" Saffron asked sniffing the air taking out her scroll.

"If you need help I can call-"

Saffron paused as she sniffed again she smelled deeper and deeper as-

"That... that's not right... that is not even possible..." Saffron muttered as she smelled  _ herself. _ She smelled her own scent. The smell that every last member of her family had the smell of an Arc? The smell of her clan was in the alley faded and bloodied mix with something  _ vile _ and something that reeked of blood and waste. 

"Hello? Are you ok? Do you need some help?" She asked turning a corner as-

"Cinder?" A voice asked as a human laid in the alley. He was on his front blood poured from a wound in his side, his blonde hair covered in red as-

"Oh my god! Are you ok!?" Saffron asked falling down as-

_ No way... _ She thought as blue eyes that had the  _ faintest _ hint of crimson at the tips of them looked up to her. The human boy clothed in what had to be horribly tattered blue jeans, a worn old Atlas? Uniform and some figures from various wildlife looked up with sunken cheeks and-

"Help me... please.' He asked before his head slammed into her knees as-

"Of course I'll help you  _ Jaune," _ Saffron said as she cradled the humans head, for the first time she met  _ her  _ baby brother...

  
  



	8. Argus days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's life in Argus begins, he pierces a veil and his life gets a bit more magical...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To address a question. NO. This will not be a cross over story. It will have an OC or two but it is not a crossover. IF you wanted to know.

"And the winner! Jaune Arc!"

"AHHH!" Pyrrha screamed as she hit the floor hard her eyes spun and her vision clouded. She skidded to the floor and _ bounced _ hard. Pyrrha yelped in pain as she was tossed like a rock on the sea, her body skipping on the floor before it came down to a skidding sliding stop on the floor before she settled and groaned in pain. 

"Ow. That hurt.' The tiger faunus said as the announcer of Argus prep said.

"And that is it! The fight is over and the team versus team fights will be concluded for the day!" He finished as Pyrrha winced a shadow fell over her as-

"Get up." Jaune spat at his partner who winced the smaller human was much stronger than he looked. Able to beat an older faunus like her without much effort. 

"That was a good fight Jaune!"

"If you think of it as a fight." Jaune almost spat as Pyrrha winced in pain as her partner lifted her up. Jaune yanked Pyrrha up one-handed glaring daggers at his partner who even now stood a foot taller than him. 

"I thought it was a _ grand _ fight!" 

"I want to go back."

"To the room?" Pyrrha asked _ hoping _ that Jaune would finally come back to the room for once! And not go back to his home in Argus with his mother. 

"I'll be home. Again." Jaune said as Pyrrha sighed as once again her partner did not seem fit to spend any time with her or their team. 

"I hope to see you later!"

"You can, I'll be home," Jaune said as he walked back ignoring the dueling instructor who knew better. 

"Jauney! You did it!" Nora shouted the energetic cow faunus who was more _top-heavy than_ Jaune would like wrapped Jaune's head in a tight hug smooshing him into her chest as Jaune seethed, Nora felt his anger and dropped him like a hot potato. 

"Ok! You are in a bad mood today!"

"Nora. We have _had this_ talk. Boundaries." Jaune said as he walked past the bubbly cow faunus who grunted once. Nora was not used to anyone that did not like her how could you not like Nora!? She was nice bubbly kind and everyone loved her front bumpers!

_ You are going to love me human. One way or the other! _ Nora thought as-

"It was a good fight Jaune. I am glad that you won." Rin the _most tolerable_ faunus said as Jaune sighed. While he was not friends with either of the three teens he could tolerate Rin a bit more than most. 

She was unlike Nora and Pyrrha _calm._

She was more than happy to let Jaune have his own space. The Mantis faunus did not seem to be worried about Jaune being human and let him have enough space as he could want as the slim teen with hair the color of the night and eyes a bright magenta bowed to him. Her slight scaly armor poking out of her green robes as Jaune sighed.

"Thank you. Rin."

"What?! Thank you!? How come you are so nice to her!?" Nora grumbled Jaune bit his tongue before sitting down as-

"And for the next fight!"

\-----

"So! How was your day in school Jaune?" Saffron asked, the lion faunus smiling as her brother paused looking at his plate of ham and toast and sighing loudly.

"It was ok. Nothing special." Jaune said picking at his food as-

"AH!" Adrian said waving his hands at his older brother uncle the baby as always happy to see Jaune so close to him as Jaune smiled. 

"Hey, there kid, how are you?"

"He is fine just wanting his uncle to be a _ little _ less grumpy," Terra said the wife of Jaune's sister not that he knew that ant the biological mother of the child smiled as Jaune smiled back.

"Yeah... I can see that." Jaune said as he began to wolf down his food eating it as fast as he could and-

"So! Did you make any _new friends_ today? I heard that you and your team are getting along well!" Saffron said as Jaune winced Saffron did not know that Jaune hated his team and wanted them all to leave him alone but... 

"I just think I'm not very sociable. I'm finished." Jaune finished his dinner picking up his plate as Adrian cooed up to him tears forming in his eyes as his third favorite human began to walk away and rubbed Adrian on his head.   
"Don't say that Jaune! You are sociable you just need to make friends!" Saffron said eyes narrowing as her brother rubbed her son's head.

"Good to see you too kid," Jaune said rubbing his nephews head as-

"Jaune! Are you going to be so early?"

"Yeah Saff I think I need to rest before school."

"You _ do _ know that you can just sleep in your school right Jaune? That would be easiest for you instead of getting up before dawn to be there on time."

"I... I like it here Terra but thanks." Jaune said smiling walking away as- 

"I don't think he's going to make new friends," Saffron said as-

"I'll be fine _ mom! _ Don't worry about me." Jaune said eyes narrowing as he put away his dishes clean and washing as the lion faunus sighed gulping as Jaune slowly made his way upstairs and into his room. Jaune left his third adopted family running to his room and shutting the door taking a deep breath before drawing a small blade from his pocket. Then putting it to his palm.

"Alright. Let's see if you want to _ talk." _

\-----

_ Warm. _ If there was one word to describe Cinder it would be _warm _ and _soft._ Jaune shuddered as the now healed fox faunus pushed her mouth to his sealing his lips with her own as-

_ There. _ Cinder thought breaking her kiss with a harsh _ pop! _ Jaune gasped as she finally! Finished tracing her mark right above his still-beating heart. A small arrow appeared on Jaune's chest throbbing with the pulse of his own body as she smiled.

"Now you are mine." The fox faunus said licking her lips as-

"I... ok?" Jaune blushed as Cinder smirked.

_ It was one thing to gain power but Salem's own son? I will have the reach of none other. _ She thought as Jaune whimpered.

"Cinder we should go to eat-

"_ I _ will go get food. You stay and practice your magic. I want to see what you can _ really _ make." Cinder smiled the fox faunus shaking her newly heald ass at her mate making Jaune blush as-

The telltale of beating wings alerted Jaune and Cinder to _ his _ arrival. 

**Greetings young master. Wench. How are you two today?** Raphael asked preening his feathers. The Nevermore flew in as cocky as ever as Jaune and Cinder glared.

"Out of _ my _ way monster. I have food to get."

**As you are Cinder. Please do not tarry. The young master needs his nourishment.** Raphael said as Cinder flicked her hands her palms glowing with fire as she narrowed her eyes to the monster. 

"Leave my sight, Grimm, before I turn you to ash." 

**You would not _dare._** ** The Mistress would have your flesh scoured from your bones. You forget your place faunus.**

"Funny. You say that but are _ you _ carrying her grandson?"

**You... I can smell his virginity.**

_"Pervert."_

"HEY!"

**You do not know who you play with ** ** _child._ **

"All I know is that _ I _ am his mate and ask yourself this Rpahale you are a _ smart _ bird are you not? Who do you think has more sway in her ears? Her _ pet _ that has run afoul of her for some time or her protegee that is courting her child? Hmm?" Cinder asked as the Grimm froze growling looking away as she smirked. 

_"Good boy." _ She said petting his beak as he scoffed. 

**I take my leave. Young master. Cinder...** The Grimm flapped away as Cinder smirked. Stalking to the front of the cave and smiling sweetly. 

"I will be back later Jaune."

"See you later!" 

"I will see you later that is for _ sure." _ Cinder said as she left. 

Jaune smirked as he took his hand to his blade. Raphael flapped his wings as he departed.

**Until next time young master. Good luck and remember to ** ** _push_ ** ** your limits.**

"Raphael!"

**Yes! Cinder... coming.** The monster left as Jaune gulped placing his blade at his hand and taking a deep breath. 

"Ok! Ok! I can do this just _ cut _ ." Jaune said as he placed the blade on his palm and _pulled._ Jaune winced in pain as he dragged the blade across his palm the blood pouring down off of him flashing pink as he gulped. 

"Maybe some more? The more blood the more powerful the ritual is." Jaune said as he cut _deep winching_ in pain as blood flowed freely from his hand making a small puddle before him on a stone table.

"Cinder is going to be pissed I cut this deep," Jaune said stabbing deep into his hand and wrist as he cut and let bleed and-

"Ok. That is enough." Jaune said as blood fell like hot rain down on the tablet. Jaune let the blood pool and-

_ More. _

"What?!" Jaune yelped as a voice? Jaune swore he heard a voice light and feminine appear in his ears as-

"I... I am hearing things..."

_ More... _ The voice said again as Jaune's blood flashed purple? It had never flashed that color before as-

"Who are you?" Jaune asked as the blood shimmered turning a vibrant pink and shaking. Jaune saw glyphs that he had never cast appear on the tablet as-

_ More blood. Give me more. I must pierce the vale. _

"What are you!? What do you want from me!?" Jaune asked as the wall shook and shivered, more shadows fell over it as the voice spoke again. 

_ More. I want More... _

_ \---- _

_ Knock! Knock! _

_ "Jaune? Are you ok?" _ Saffron asked as Jaune yelped! Taken from his memory.

_ "Yeah! _ I'm fine... Mom?"

"OK! If you need anything just ask!" She said as Jaune gulped taking a straight edge to his hand and gulping. Blood spilled out of his hand flowing down to his desk as he focused his eyes and glared down at his hand. 

"I need to _ speak." _

\------

Jaune knew that something was not right.

"Ok. This never happened before." Jaune said as his blood had transformed, it turned into a thick wall of flesh? Jaune backed off a bit as most of the cave wall before him had become a massive _ seething _ wall of flesh.

"Well, this can't be good." Jaune coughed as the wall _ pulsed _ bright pulses of pink flashed up at the tasty made of his own flesh. The wall of fleshy like cave walls pules with a steady rythm like there was a heartbeat pumping behind it. 

"Ok... I just need to call Raphael... maybe he can do something?"

_ "Don't." _ The same voice said as Jaune gulped. 

_ "Come to me. Let me come to your state." _ The voice said as Jaune's hand's glowed pink? Jaune's palm glowed pink as his hands glowed Jaune felt an urge.

A pull to the wall Jaune felt his hands pulled up to push into the wall of rapidly pulsing wall of flesh. Jaune saw the then sinewy walls pulsed against as shapes? Shadows pressed against the wall. 

Shadows of shapes and figures barely visible against the flesh began to take shape as it throbbed. Pulsing like some kind of organ in a body. 

"What the hell are you?" Jaune asked pushing his hand to the wall the entire thing _ pulsed _ with a force, that wall shook and shivered as the all began to push out. Jaune saw the wall push out a massive bulge appeared and-

_ "Feel." _ Jaune pushed his hand to it and-

"AH!" Electricity pushed into Jaune's hands his eyes flashed open with purple light. Jaune let out a scream as he felt pure energy push into him. Jaune felt the power of whatever it was course into him. It was like a bolt of lighting had finally struck him and he felt his body _shake._

It was like every nerve was being stimulated to the utmost. Jaune felt his body shake and pulse as the wall shivered. The wall let out what could only be described as a moan of ecstasy as it began to convulse violently. 

The walls pulsed and forced its way out as the bubble began to push forward more and more whatever was pushing the bulge out was breaking past the wall of flesh and the feeling of the _ thing _ coming was making Jaune opened his mouth and scream.

\----

Raphael was flying faster than he thought he could.

**What are you doing!? Young master what are you thinking!?** The Grimm thought as he flew as fast as he could, he knew what was happening he felt the _ pull _ the void in the air the feeling of _nothing._

**No! NO! NO! NO! This is not good! I can't let him do this! What is going through your head!? You are going to let one of ** ** _them_ ** ** into our world!** The Grimm thought flying as hard and falls as he could already light bleed from the sky like a broken wound, the sun began to dip and fizzle as the light was sucked away in preparation for _its _arrival.

\-----

Salem was having a _ bad _day

**"What!? What the hell!? WATS! Get in here NOW!"** Salem shouted as she _ felt _ it. The viel had been pierced and that something that should not be here was now coming into her realm. Salem felt the sweat on her palms something or no _ someone _ was bringing something into the world and she knew who it was.

**"WATS! GET IN HERE!"**

"Yes my lady! What is the problem!?" Wats asked bursting into the throne room Salem was in a panic her hands breaking into the chair as-

**"Wats! The veil is being broken!"**

"What!? That is impossible my lady. I know that you are worried about the young master but he is a novice summoner at best. There is no way he could break the veil... unless..." Wats's eyes went wild as-

"Oh god... unless something from the Veil _ chose _ him... My lady?"

**"Do you see now Wats!? They picked him! They picked my baby! They are going to take him and turn our world into theirs!"**

"In that case... oh god no... this could be the last day..."

\-----

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as the wall _shattered._ It was well less than a shattered more like a cut had been formed in the cave wall. The wall opened and for a _ brief _ second, Jaune thought was going to lose his mind as a wall of blood, energy and a tittering rage of madness spiked forward and-

_ Plop! _ The thing fell out plopping down the mass of flesh and pulpy matter plopped down. Jaune _ noticed _ it. The light began to _ bleed _ out of the world. The cave began to go dark as all the light vanished from the world. 

The shadows closed in fast and greedy. They clawed in as all noise stopped. The blowing of air shuffling of dirt all sound in the world simply began to _ cease _ as Jaune looked down at the seething fleshy mass that writhed on the cave floor and-

"What in the hell?"

_ POP! _ The mass burst as a figure beyond the veil covered in reddish bloody fluid emerged and-

**"What's up?"**

\-----

**JAUNE! NO! **Raphael thought as he barely got to the cave as-

A wave of power slammed into him he was too late the veil had been breached and one of _ them _ walked the world.

**"I'm too late... I can't.... oh no, I could not do it in time, young master please forgive me..."** Raphael said as the veil was broken and reality at risk...

\-----

Jaune looked down at the human? It was a human it had to be. She or if he was being realistic _ it _was a female had brown skin the color of milk chocolate, long flowing silver hair, bright pink eyes and a smile that was impossibly wide. 

The _ thing _ was a demon a _ mind demon _ from another world according to her. 

"A faunus?" Jaune asked as a long serpentine tail that ended ina heart flung off her back as she turned to face him. She had on a pair of silver cowboy boots? A bright silver blazer on her chest and a pair of small shorts and-

**"Yo! Sup! You the one that got me here?"**

The thing asked blinking owlishly at Jaune shaking off the last pink sinew that covered it as Jaune nodded dumbly at it. 

"Yes? I think?" 

**"Thanks, man! Really, you really did me a solid back there! I was getting all cramped back there in the Veil!"** The thing said is a soft smooth sing-song voice that seemed to fit a child. The thing looked.... well it looked harmless? Jaune blinked owlishly as the three-foot-tall creature blinked up to him owlishly as he paused. 

"I... who are you?" Jaune asked as he looked down at the thing up and down as it smiled. Jaune shivered it had _ perfect _ white teeth. That seemed to stretch on infinitely down her mouth as she held out her small hand. 

**"Oh who me? I'm the person that is going to make all your dreams come true!"**

"What? What the hell are you?" 

**"Oh me? Well, I am a ** ** _demon_ ** **."**

\------

"I need to talk to you. _ Mink." _ Jaune said as he cut his palm the wall of his room glowed pink as-

A cut appeared in the fabric of reality like a blade had cut into it as Jaune narrowed his eyes blood-forming up as he grunted. 

"Mink I need to talk to you." 

**"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time give me a second will you?"** The demon said as it appeared. She or it appeared through the crack yawning lazily as she did. Her bright pink eyes flickered with power as she looked Jaune up and down floating on nothing but air yawning loudly as she cracked her fingers. 

**"Sup flesh sack. What do you need from me today?"** She asked as-

"Mink... I need to ask-"

**"You want to know if your mom really loves you? Your real mom that is right?"** Mink asked her pink eyes flashing with eldritch energies as Jaune felt like a wet blanket was put over his very soul as he shivered. 

The demon looked him up and down her eyes _ burned _ with power that Jaune could not comprehend he shut his eyes turning away as he coughed.

"H-how did you-"

**"How do I know what you are going to say? Jaune! My favorite sack of decaying flesh! We have had this talk! I see ** ** _everything._ ** ** Every past present and future that can be possible I am well aware of and I know of it before it happens so I know what you are going to ask!"** The thing chirped as Jaune coughed. 

**"But! Before you ask I gotta say you ** ** _do_ ** ** know that calling me is not free correct? Like you just ** ** _can't_ ** ** call me without some cost kid... how's the curse on your arm holding up?"** She asked Jaune covered his right arm were a dark purple sigil was _ burning _ down as-

"It's fine! It's fine! I'm fine..." Jaune said as Mink smirked shaking her head as she gleamed down at Jaune's arm. 

**"But ** ** _are _ ** **you? That's the curse of fasting, it's making you ** ** _hungry_ ** **. You know the lack of appetite? The fact that the less food fills you? You are going to starve if you don't take care of it. That's what you get for summoning things that are beyond your skill level! But that's neither here nor there so tell me you want to know if your parents love you or not? Right?" ** The thing said as Jaune hissed, he knew he was cursed but the curse was just a cost of doing business. Mink gave him power and he needed it, so a little hunger was just the price of this partnership. 

"So-.... do they?" Jaune asked as Mink sighed she had _ told _ him of his true life. Mink restored his memories fully in the cave the first day they met as an act of trust.

Mink showed him his family... his mother a dragon faunus named Qrowe or his adopted one his adopted sisters Yang, Ruby, Eve... his aunts Kali, Summer Raven...

He had a life a _ good _ life before Raphael took him. The damned Grimm. 

_ Damn him._ Jaune thought as he coughed again.

"Do they?" Jaune asked as the demon paused scratching her chin once. 

**"Well Jaune you see I ** ** _could_ ** ** answer that question for you but I think you are smart enough to know the answer,"** Mink said smiling at Jaune showing off row after row of _ perfect _ white teeth far too many white teeth...

_ There is to many teeth... there is no way she can fit that much in her mouth. _

**"Think about it. If they loved you where are they now?"** Mink asked as she looked down at Jaune a fierce grin on her lips.

"I... maybe?" 

**"Jaune just think for a second. It's one thing if Qrowe did not find you. SHe's just one woman and it makes sense for her not to look all the way in Atlas but Raven? What happened to her portals to you? Why did she not come? She can portal to all she's bonded with you?"**

"I... I must not be bonded to her... I'm not important enough."

**"**Bingo.** That makes sense to me and the Schnee's? Jaune I hate to be the bearer of bad news or I don't but come on! We are in ** ** _Argus_ ** ** not far from the mainland of Atlas, what are we? Fifteen? Thirty? Miles from the mainlands?" **

"We are fifty..." 

**"Fifty miles away!? Really? Fifty miles and where are they? There is no news of a missing human, nothing on the news, there is no massive manhunt. Jaune I hate to say it if the Schnee's if Weiss, Bleiss, Winter or even Willow ** ** _wanted _ ** **you back you think they would hold back the entire power of the Schnee's to take you?"**

"No... They would not. If they loved me and wanted me back..." Jaune said as he came to the only rational conclusion. If he was wanted he would be home now. And not in Argus living with a random faunus that had taken pity on him… He would be home with a family that truly cared and-

_ Pity... they always take pity on me... they don't care, do they? _

**"You would be back kid, I'm sorry I got to be the one to tell you but... if you are really not being looked for by the Schnee's you were a ** ** _servant_ ** ** at best and a breeder at worst. Hate to break it to you but if all those things add up? Schnee's don't give a damn about you and neither does Raven or hell her sister! Do you think a master huntress like her a _dragon whose_**** child was stolen would rest before there was a body? When you think about it... Raven ** ** _knows_ ** ** you are alive she can sense you, right? Even without a bond, you are family to her. She knows you are alive and unless she's lying to Qrowe? It looks like even she your ** ** _mother_ ** ** does not care about you at all."** Mink said as a wave of _ pain _ came from Jaune the demon drank in deep as she groaned.

"I... Mink I love them... I loved them... Qrowe was a mom to me. She treated me like her son she raised me!" Jaune said tears in his eyes as the demon grinned. A false look of sincerity on her face as she licked her lips

_ Delicious! That is how tears are supposed to taste! Oh, they told me that drinking of suffering was better in person but this? Oh, this is amazing. Spectacular grief! Succulent feat! Tangy rage and hate! He's a smorgasbord of feelings! _ She thought as she smirked. Mink like all demons _ ate _ human emotions she feasted on them the stronger the better and Jaune was _ brimming _ with hate, loss, pain, and the best of them all _fear._

He was scared hopeless his families had abandoned him and he was just a walking buffet for the demon! 

"I... I thought they cared?"

**"Jaune, Jaune, it's ok! People make some mistakes! You just got a shit family life it's ok! Hell, you don't need them! You don't need people who don't ** ** _want_ ** ** you."**

"But... I don't have anyone then... I don't have anyone..." Jaune said the mortals will fall like an overweight lamb after a bender as Mink floated to his said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"**Now that is not true! Jaune you will ** ** _always_ ** ** have me you know?"** Mink asked floating by him elbowing him in his shoulder. Jaune winced before smiling weakly as he nodded once. 

"Yeah... I know..."

**"Good! Now enough tears, let me show you some runes to make. I think it's time you learned some ** ** _real_ ** ** magic!" **

**\-----**

Nora was a faunus on a _mission._

"You are going to love me and there is nothing that you can do to stop me," Nora said as-

"Nora. Please. Don't do this again. Jaune is just getting back to the school you don't need to be this _ direct _." Rin said her best friend was already hell-bent to her goal. Nora had decided on her mission before she had decided that Jaune Arc was going to love her and that was just that.

Nora was steaming down the halls this was the most _ important _ day of the school year. The Argus cup the tournament that was going to be broadcasted across the world to see!

"I'm going to win the cup! Beat everyone and finally! Confess to him and make him love me!"

"Nora... he did say that he doesn't love you. I don't think he loves and faunus now that you mention it." Rin said as her best friend scoffed. Nora was _ never _ one to take a no lying down. She always was given what she wanted growing up. She was rich, powerful and when things did not go her way she worked and _ fought _ until they finally did. Jaune was a new obstacle to her but not one she was going to back down until one of them was either dead or on the other side of the world. 

"Rin! Our leader is not racist!" Pyrrha hissed the tiger faunus glaring down as Rin sigh. Pyrrha's _ crush _ on her leader for the small team was beyond clear and as her friend, it was hard to tell her that she might have fallen in love with a racist who wanted nothing to do with anyone outside of his species. 

"He is not a _ fan _ of faunus. That is clear as day." Rin said as Pyrrha bit her lip. Once more desperate to make Jaune’s blatant if easily justified racism less painful. 

"But! That is because his mother abandoned him! His other family apparently abandoned him as all!"

"And that is a legitimate reason for being distant but that does not change the fact that Jaune is not a fan of faunus." 

"He is scared of them! We should be helping our team leader overcome his hate!" Pyrrha said the tiger already knowing in her heart of hearts she could overcome Jaune’s hate as Rin sighed. 

"Well, you can do that _aft_er I showed him the two reasons why he has to love me!" Nora said as the faunus walked into the classroom, the room was empty before the day began. The school was close to closure for the winter break as the Argus cup meant shorter days and-

"And what _ two _ reasons would that be?" Jaune asked appearing behind his team ignoring Pyrrha's rapidly flickering faunus tail. Her striped tiger tail flickering in his face and she blushed.  
“Jaune! I didn’t see you!”  
“Yeah. I noticed you didn’t. What’s new?” Jaune spat as- 

"AH! One and _ two!" _ Nora said as she pushed up her chest Jaune stared at her breasts as he blinked owlishly before he frowned. 

"No." 

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because even if you _ are _ attractive I am not looking for a relationship right now. The last one I had did not end well." Jaune said looking up at Nora and-

"You think I'm _ pretty _?" Nora asked blushing looking down smiling at Jaune as Rin elbowed her in the side. The insectoid faunus elbowing her best friend and technical princess as she hissed.

"What? You are very pretty Nora.'

"HAH! I knew you loved me!"

"I hate you."

"What!? But you just said you liked me!"

"I said you are _ attractive _ not that I wanted anything to do with you."

"Hey, mister! You get your attitude in check before I hug that snark off!" 

"Nora! Not the time!"

"Jaune! If you ever want to talk about life or anything! I am more than ready to help you and just listen! If you want to!" 

"Pyrrha... thanks but no. I have to study but we can train later on. I can train with you before the tournament."

"The tournament is _ today _ Jaune. What do you think you will get from the training?" Rin asked before Pyrrha flashed her a downright murderous smile as Rin shivered in fear. 

"I would love that!" 

"Well then maybe but before that, I have to get some work done. And that means _ we _ have to get some work done. Nora finish your homework for the semester."

"What!? What makes you think I did not do it already!?"

"Well... did you do it?"

"I think we both know that I did not!"

"Well then get it done. I want us to at least _ look _ like we have a good record."

\----

"_ Focus _," Jaune said as he forced his runes on his blade, Crocea Mors that was the only true family he had. He had taken the blade with him all his life even his family said that it was his or what passed for them.

"I need your strength," Jaune said as he forced the rune into the blade blood flowed freely from his hand covering the metal as he grunted. 

The art of rune making was not exactly a science yet and the limited amount of teaching that Mink had been able to give to him was not yet complete leaving Jaune's ability at a below-average level. Jaune grunted as he put the bloody rune on the silver edge. Jaune grunted as he felt his body shake. 

One of the main drawbacks of this type of summoning was the demand for _ sacrifice. _Mink seemed to forget to tell him not that she should have that when he used blood on his rune he was unable to keep it for him. 

And every bit of blood he used made him weaker, it took time between rituals to do things correctly and to place the proper runes was a key aspect of his craft. 

Jaune has to put his rune's in strategically. Currently, his blade had seven runes. Four of them strength runes that amplified his physical prowess. It was the only reason Jaune could stand toe to two with a faunus in a fight and not only fight but _ dominate _ them. Jaune had put enough of his blood into the runes for them to pay him back with _ dividends _. 

Jaune had never lost a fight and was able to basically overpower his opponents in the ring. So long as he had his blade that is. Without it? Then Jaune was just a human, a weak trained but still human... 

Jaune grunted looking down the blade Jaune was not satisfied with that. Jaune had put three runes into agility as Mink called it.

Being strong was only half the equation being fast and agile only added to his strength and he knew that. The ability to be _ balanced _ superseded all. To over-rely on anything was to invite disaster of the highest magnitude. 

"Hit hard, hit fast and hit often," Jaune repeated his adopted mother's motto in fighting. Qrowe might not have loved him as a child but she was a half-decent trainer in a fight. And Jaune had kept the Branwen motto even now.

_ Ladies and gentlemen! This is it! The final battle! _ Jaune heard the sounds and sighed it was time. He had to fight Pyrrha, he had to beat Pyrrha. If he was going to win the Argus cup and prove something-

"What... what am I doing here?" Jaune asked his own reflection the blade glowed obscuring his eyes as he saw the runes glow. 

Jaune frowned as he knew this was going to be a tough fight. He had no doubt that he was going to win. He had the power of magic on his side but the victory was not the main goal. Not today was to show proof. Jaune had to show them... 

"I will show you, mom. I'll show you that I was worth saving. That you made a mistake leaving me... I know I'm worth it. I know that I have what it takes to be valuable." Jaune hissed as the sword glowed in his grip a low bright pinkish-red aura engulfed the blade as the runes feed of his negative emotions. 

Jaune took a deep breath inhaling as he knew that he had been holding. Jaune shivered as he knew that this was going to be a fight that he could not lose. 

He was not going to lose it but he knew that he had to win and not just win but dominate. Jaune inhaled as he flicked his blade once admiring the weapon he saw the runes flashing red and pink the blade looked like it was on fire. 

The small pinkish flames that danced up and down the metal sang into his ears. Jaune knew that the magic was not something that could be really trusted not yet but it was the best shot he had. 

"Mink already left me with a curse it is about time that she does the some to somebody else.' Jaune hissed as he put the blade down willing the pinkish flames to subside.

The last thing he needed was for people to start asking questions about his weapon before the fight. It was going to be hard enough to explain to those around him why his blade seemed to suddenly burst into flames the second it touched another.

It never did that before but that was because as Winter had once told him a smart predator hides their fangs. They only strike when the moment is right and not a second before. 

"I just have to bide my time. Then I strike hard and fast." Jaune said as he grinned. 

The bright crimson pentagonal shaped runes burned into his eyes as a share of sickly pink power coursed out of them.

"Well here goes nothing." Jaune said as he took a deep breath and walked outside into the lights. 

\-----

"_ OWIE _!" Nora shouted as Jaune laned the last slash of the match. Nora put up no fight to him as usual. Even as it was the hastily made up if you asked him semi-finals. Nora put up just as much fight as she always did. His runes more than made up the difference in their strength levels and his natural ability to adapt to her attacks made the fight easy.

Nora landed roughly skipping on the floor like a pebble on a lake before she landed with a hard skid! Nora slid to a grinding stop as-

"And that is it! Winner! Arc! He's moving to the finals to fight our local girl Pyrrha!" 

The announcer said as Jaune took a deep breath he barely took a hit from Nora and his aura was doing well.

"Well, that's good," Jaune said as he put away his blade. He sighed, walking over to the down faunus he wanted to leave her on the floor his fight was _ almost _ flawless but Nora had landed some splash damage with her grenades. 

_ I need to get better. _ Jaune thought as he yanked her up the taller faunus yelping as she was pulled up by him one-handed.

"Good fight," Jaune said not meaning a single word, the bubbly faunus with the impossibly too large for her thing frame chest smiled wincing in pain getting back up to her feet as she gulped. 

"Hell yeah! You _ creamed _me! I loved it!" Nora said wrapping Jaune up in a tight hug putting his head into her chest making his legs kick out as he wanted to punch her in her guts. 

Jaune held back his punch barely keeping his anger in check as she put him down winking at him as-

"I'll see you _ later _." Nora hissed into his ear winking down at him before walking away shaking her hips before she began to limp in pain. 

"Like hell, you will," Jaune said as he turned to Pyrrha she was waiting for him. Just like Jaune she had met no real resistance in her fight up to the last round. 

Jaune took a deep breath as Pyrrha walked up to the arena and smiled. 

"Hello again!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune glared at her he took his blade and pointed it out to her. Jaune shook his head this fight would not be long. He had it in the bag. 

"Go Jaune! You can do it!" Saffron shouted as Jaune gulped he was being watched he knew he was being watched. Jaune's plan was as simple as ever. He wanted them to _ know _. He wanted them all to know that he was not worthless.

That he mattered. He knew that he was just one human. One small human that normally would never stand a chance against Pyrrha but? With a bit of demon magic, some clever planning and with pure will power? Jaune knew he was going to win. 

"You can do it Jaune! You can beat her!" Tera shouted as Jaune squared off with Pyrrha she smiled as she waved her hands at him her tiger tail whipped around as she showed her excitement. 

Pyrrha was like that she _ liked _ to fight to her combat gave her a reason to exist. Something to strive for a goal for Jaune? He just wanted his mother to notice him...

"All I want is a reason... just one reason why you never came back."

"What?" Pyrrha asked cocking her head as Jaune shook his.

"Never mind. I was not talking to you."

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying you are sorry. It makes you look bad." Jaune said as-

"And three! Two! one! Begin!" The announcer said as the fight began.

\----

Pyrrha was _ strong. _ Much stronger than Nora, but Jaune knew that. Pyrrha was the best of the faunus and one on one? Jaune would never be able to land a single blow against her let alone make her sweat, but that was why Jaune liked to have some tricks up his sleeve. Jaune grunted as she attacked him without hesitation. Pyrrha was shooting at him with her gun before Jaune could even consider his options. 

Only the time he spent as her partner and leader kept his head on his shoulders as he ducked and rolled out of her initial salvo of bullets. 

Jaune rolled out of her way but she followed it up intent on finishing the fight before it could even begin. 

She slammed down with her shield attempted to bash his head in with her own weapon before he could act!

Unfortunately for her she only met his blade rising up to meet her attack dead on. There was a mighty _ clang! _ And to the surprise of everyone including Jaune, he met her attack and forced it back!

_ Clang! _ Pyrrha gasped as Jaune's attack pushed her back making her back off as-

_ "Incredible! Did you see that!? He pushed our very own back!" _The announcer said as Pyrrha smiled that infuriatingly sweet smile that reminded Jaune of Qrowe when he was younger.

"Jaune that is incredible!" Pyrrha shouted as he growled. 

"Just you wait," Jaune said as he bent his legs he felt his blade pulse blood slowly trickled into the blade as Jaune's latest rune at the hilt of his blade the run of need trickled blood from his veins into his blade feeding it power. The blade pulsed twice as soon it was time to put a faunus in the ground. 

"Get ready because here I come!" 

Jaune flew at Pyrrha like a force of nature the first blow to her shield strike with such force that the mere act of blocking out took a ten percent chunk out of her aura. 

Pyrrha grunted gasping in pained before Jaune struck like lightning! He stabbed into her leg slicing down into it. Pyrrha screamed as his blade bit down as she yelped! Her aura falling as the teenage bit her teeth.

_ He's good! There is no way a human should be that strong! _ Pyrrha thought as she pushed forward plowing down to Jaune making him yield ground before-

His sword _ exploded _. Jaune's sword exploded into a bright purple light flames flickered up and down the blade as Pyrrha took two steps back.

_ His semblance!? _ Pyrrha thought as Jaune's blade swung up!

_ Clang! _

"AH!" Pyrrha screamed as fire danced down his blade pouring off the end of his metal and flowing onto her like water. It was like the fire was a trail of liquid dripping down her body flowing onto her arms and-

"It burns!" Pyrrha screamed as the flames bit in her aura making her scream as small razor blades pierced her and make her feel like her skin was being peeled off and- 

Pyrrha never saw the blow. Jaune lashed out with his fist, the body part now fully covered in the same flickering pinkish flames his fist shifted into a shield bashing her skull and making her fly back! 

Pyrrha screamed in pain bouncing on the arena floor before leaping back up Jaune was already on her. 

Jaune attacked like a mad man his blade rising and falling as-

_ Hate. _ Jaune felt his blade pules the runes flashed as he landed a punch right on Pyrrha's face!

_ WHAP! _ The feeling of flesh on flesh filled him as he pressed, he landed punch and punch his blade found every weakness in her guard and there were precious few to be had. Pyrrha fought back with the skill and poise of a champion but Jaune was powered by things, not of this world. 

When their blades met she faltered. When she saw an opening either she failed to seize it or it vanished as if it was never there. 

_ How is he doing that!? _ She thought as Jaune pressed every attack hit, even when she parried the aura loss was as if it was a direct hit and at her limit!

She used her semblance Jaune's blade glowed black being yanked free from his hands before-

Jaune punched Pyrrha dead in her face one last time ending the fight shattering her aura and-

_ "HE DID IT! Jaune Arc Wins the Argus Cup!" _ The announcer said as for _ once _ Jaune felt it. _ She _ was watching all the way from Patch a dragon knew she was right and cried tears of relief, in Atlas, an order was placed on Argus to down all ground and air travel as a shuttle was charted as for once in Jaune's life he knew he was seen. 

He won and for the first time, Jaune knew that what he did actually _ mattered... _

\-----

"So! Jaune! What do you think of your win?" The reporter a tall silver dragon faunus with piercing grey eyes long white hair and a curvy figure that was pushed into a small grey business suit asked as Jaune sighed. It was after the fight he had time to drink some water wash but was almost _ dragged _ back to the arena by a far to hyper Nora that seemed to think she won the fight to take interview questions. 

"It was just another fight. It was fun?"

"Fun? Look at you! Humble and strong! I like it! Tell me what do you think it means to be a human to beat a faunus champion? Did you have any thoughts on that?" She asked as Jaune coughed he was still in the arena sweating and panting as he smiled a forced grin. 

"Not really I-"

"I have heard that you have been dealing with minor incidents of racism in this school. Is that true?" Jaune blinked owlishly. Racism was a minor issue for him but he did not care. 

"Not really, sure there are some issues but-"

"Some issues? Do you are to elaborate on That?"

"No. No, I do not." 

"Jaune! Does that mean you _ are _ being treated unfairly because you are not a faunus?" 

"It means that I have long since stopped caring what a faunus thinks of me." Cameras flashed a mic was pushed further to him as the reporter coughed. 

"Tell me, what of the reports that are just! Coming in that you used to live in Patch? And Atlas!?"

_ How the hell did you know that? _ Jaune thought as he nodded. 

"They are true." Jaune hissed more flashes more lights came as more people began crowding. 

"Then what of your other families!? Do you think they are proud of your win here today? Is there something that you want to tell them!" 

"Yes... I want to say that I am _ sorry. _"

"Sorry? For what?"

"I… I was not good enough for them.”  
“Not good enough? Jaune can you explain more? Please?” 

“I… if I was good enough for them to care they would have looked and found me. Clearly I was not. I hoped that by winning this they might feel sorry… For leaving me behind. They didn't think I was worth their time then and they didn't think I was worth it now. I... I just want to say now that I can walk on my own.... mom... no Qrowe, Winter.... It's ok. I know that I was not really a part of your family. I know that you didn't care enough to find me and I'm fine... Ruby, Yang, Bleiss, Weiss... it's ok just... don't bother coming to me. We are _ finished _."

"What does that mean!? Do you meant he huntress?! What of-"

"That's all."

"Wait! Jaune!? Jaune?!" 

\-----

**"So. Why leave?"** Mink asked as Jaune gulped. He had summoned her again after the feast Terra and Saffron treated him to even if he refused to let his team come they still had a nice time. 

"I can't stay."

**"You know I just gotta say running away from problems is ** ** _not _ ** **something that I thought you would do."**

"I am not running away! I just..."

"**Scared? When Qrowe or Winter gets here? You don't want to meet them?"**

"I... I wanted them to see me... to know that I don't need them! That-"

**"Jeez, what happened to you kid? You get edgy?"**

"No! It's just...I don't want them to lie to me." Jaune said packing a suitcase as Mink sighed.

_ Great. Now you are being a coward? Not that I care but if you run and your life gets boring I don't eat as well. So let’s spice this up huh? I can make you work for me. _

**"Lie to you?**" Mink asked barley concealing her smile as Jaune nodded.

"I... I just thought about... if they never wanted me before now that's ok but now? Now that I know I'm strong? I don't want to hear the lies the half excuses of why they could never find me!"

**"What if I told you that they tried to find you but it never worked out?"**

"I would call you a liar."

**"Well, I tried! So you want to run away on foot?"**

"No... they banned all travel air and ground-"

**"So you want me to get you out of here is that it?"**

"Yes... can you?"

**"Normally I would say not but for you kid? Cause I like you? I'll do this one on the house."**

"Really!? Thank you MInk! I-"

**"Never say I don't do things for you."** She said as she snapped her fingers and-

"I would never!" Jaune paused he was not in his room. He was in a bright red room with twin beds. Jaune froze two mirrors looked back at him one red one blue various shades of lip gloss. Jaune paused the sound of fast and smooth techno music filled his ears as he gulped. Looking around he was in a medium-sized room with two unmade beds and the smell of fresh dust in the air as he froze.

"Bras?" Jaune asked blushing as bras and panties skittered along the floor with bright red and blue scales and-

"What the hell?" Jaune asked he saw... himself...There was a poster of him on one wall a _ champion _ of Argus... Jaune paused looking down at the photo and-

"Holy hell I have a fan club," Jaune said as he picked up one long shiny blue scale and gulped. 

"Dragons," Jaune said as he knew what that scale meant. Yang had the same thing when she was shedding and she at least had the decency to clean up after herself when she shed. 

"Or I would clean up for her but that is not here nor there. Mink! Where the hell am I?" Jaune asked as he looked around there were more pictures of him some had what looked to be lipstick on them? 

That did not seem right... Jaune looked around and there were more clothes spread out every inch of the floor had a bra, shirt, part of a dress? Jaune looked down at a wall-mounted calendar as-  
“What!? It’s two weeks ahead!?” Jaune gasped as it looked like he was in the future and-

"Dust?" Jaune asked as the floor was also covered in a long coat of dust and-

The sounds of running water shutting off filled Jaune's ears. So loud were the sounds of the music from outside that he had not heard the running water and-

"Someone was taking a shower? That means someone is here!" Jaune thought as a doorknob began to turn.

"Melanie! We are out of shampoo!" A door opened steam came out as-

"Melaine! Where the fuck-" A dragon walked out hair black as night half of her slim seel muscled deliciously curvy and creamy body covered in bright red scales eyes green like grass. The other side very naked, Jaune looked her up and down as-

"Hi? I'm Jaune?" 

"PERVERT!"

"Wait no I can explain!"

"DIE!" She shouted as the _ very _ naked dragon picked up a claw and charged...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Chapter dom! Commissioner liked and the next chapter? That is when things get a bit lewd as Jaune finally hits 18...


	9. Reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's in Beacon, he meets with old friends and new and as family members reappear and teams are formed Jaune meets a certain cat faunus that is the first faunus in all his life to ever so successfully steal his breath away without lifting a finger.

"Jaune! Get down here for your damn shit!" Melanie shouted as Jaune groaned he looked up his body was  _ hot _ . 

He was covered in a thick wave of sweat as he looked up to the blood-red ceiling of Juniors. Jaune groaned as he pushed up not wanting to let his girlfriend or one of them get angry at him for being late for work.

"I gotta get up," Jaune said as-

"No, you don't." Another softer voice that still burned with heat hissed as Jaune was easily pulled down into the bed. Green eyes locked onto him as Miltiades licked her lips. The half-naked dragon was refusing to let Jaune go, she easily held him in her grip pulling  _ her _ mate back into the soft bed. 

Jaune sighed his face once again pushed into the soft pair of breasts that he had spent the last year and half getting used to resting in. 

Militates purred as her tail wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into her chest. Jaune blushed slightly he had seen her with fewer clothes but that fiery red pair of lingerie? That always did something for him. Jaune sighed as his lover pulled him into her chest, Miltiades knew and Jaune knew as well that she could and would easily overpower him if she so desired.

Jaune gulped as her tail wrapped around him her long thick scaly tail that pulled him closer to her effortlessly coiled around him and-

"You should just stay here you know? Maybe if you are lucky me and you can have some  _ fun?" _ She asked purring one her clawed hands reaching for Jaune's crotch where his boxers strained to keep him in check. Jaune whimpered as her scaly claws that could rip open metal touched his groin lightly teasing his other sword as she licked the back of his ears.

"You and me are going to have some fun." She hissed as she smirked. Both Miltiades and her sister had missed out on Jaune's virginity, that stupid mongoose had seen to take that and claim in for herself. 

_ Stupid mongoose. She always did like to buy Jaune's love with ice cream. _ Mil thought as-

"MILTIADES! Stop seducing Jaune and get down here right now!"

"I am not!"

"I KNOW YOU ARE! I can feel it!" She shouted as Jaune's right breast glowed blue. His left one glowed a bright red the impact of the dual  _ marks _ they had left. Jaune's other marks by Schnee's? Had all but gone, years of unuse and miss care, that and a lack of an aura transfer was making it impossible for them to shine and now twin licks of flame gotten his chest one ice blue the other blood red. 

"Ok! Ok! Sorry, Jaune I'll make you  _ cum _ later." She cooed as Jaune finally took his head out of her chest.

"It's ok! I'll be here until tomorrow!"

"Don't go talking to any girls in Beacon babe, if you do Neo will  _ kill _ them."

\------

"Um! Excuse me! I'm looking for somebody!" Melanie paused as she looked down. She saw a wolf? A wolf faunus looked up at her as she narrowed her eyes. She had bright silver eyes a pair of cute red and black wolf ears and a nervous tick to her. She had a mecha shift weapon on her side as-

"Aren't you a little young to be in here? Are you twenty one?" Melanie asked the dragon faunus narrowed her eyes as Ruby gulped. 

"I! Well! No! I'm not but-"

"Then get the hell out. We don't serve food so we can't have you in here. Please leave."

"I can't! I need to find my brother!" The girl shouted as Melanie paused this looked like a headache waiting to happen. 

"Look. Kid. I don't know where your brother is and-

"Jaune! Jaune Branwen! Here! It's a picture of him!" She said pushing a picture of-

"Jaune?" Melanie asked as she saw her mate in a photo and-

"You know him!?"

"I... what if I do? What's he to you?"

"He! He's my brother! I need to find him!" The fauns said as Melanie sighed taking her claw and rubbing her head with it, her long blue silver tail flickered up in irritation as she sighed. The girl smelled like dragons so she was not intimidated by her that was great...

"Ok. Kid. Look I don't know how you know Jaune but-"

"I'm his sister!"

"Yeah. Whatever. Look I'm going to need to  _ ask _ you to leave or else we are going to have problems ok?" Melanie asked as the faunus glared up at her and barred her fangs. Her fingers balled into fists as she stomped a foot.

"Look missie!"

"Missie? How the fuck old are you again?"

"I! It doesn't matter ok!? I am here to find my brother and I am not going to leave untill you let me find Jaune! So unless you want to get in trouble you are going to let me find and talk to him ok!?"

"Yeah fuck that." A voice said as a foot caught Ruby in the back of her head. Miltiades took her down in one motion, pinning her down as both dragons drew their pistols and prepared to execute the faunus girl.

"Wait! WAIT! Jaune knows me! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! His sister!"

"I don't care."

"You are going to die."

"Jaune! JAUNE! JAUNE HELP ME!"

"What the hell is going on? Mel- Ruby?" Jaune asked walking down  _ after _ the twins had a session with him looking down to see Ruby on the floor!?

"Jaune!"

"Ruby!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You know her?"

"For real?"

"Yes, I do. Now let her up."

"What!?"

"Why?"

"Look. I don't give a  _ damn _ if you kill her. But if you do something  _ much _ worse is coming so, please? I'd rather not fight a dragon before I go to my school." The human said as he  _ slowly _ got Ruby up. 

\-----

Jaune slid the door shut behind him as he sighed. He let out a deep irritated sigh as he looked back. Ruby was...

_ Ruby's here? _ Jaune thought as Ruby! Ruby was here... Jaune felt something in his neck as he forced down a wad of spit. Jaune had never expected to see Ruby again but... here she was...

Ruby Rose had found him, the wolf faunus had tracked him down and was in his and the twins shared room-

_ She grew up. _ Jaune thought as the younger faunus was not a scrawny child looking to play guns and bullets now? Now she was grown... she was still shorter than him by just one inch, not even a lot. Her silver eyes seemed wider her fangs more developed that jutted out of her upper lips. 

She had curves... more than Jaune thought possible she was resembling her mother more than anything and even her chest while not the twins or Winter was still something that would keep his eyes on it for a long time-

"Jaune!" Ruby leaped hugging him her lips pressed into his and for once second Jaune felt his heart flutter.

_ Soft. _ Jaune thought as Ruby pressed her lips to him making Jaune whimper. Jaune rallied something deep in him to  _ force _ Ruby off of him. Jaune peeled Ruby off of him gasping as he put her down on Miltiades bed breaking her kiss with a wet  _ pop! _ Jaune pushed Ruby onto a bed gasping his head spinning as-

"Jaune!? What!? What happened to you!?" Ruby said eyes sparkling as-

"Me!? What happened to me? What happened to you!? To anyone!?" Jaune shouted as he gasped his breath had been taken away from him and felt  _ every _ mark on him even the ancient Weiss Bleiss ones begin to burn and-

"Us!? Jaune we have been looking for you! What are you talking about?!"

Ruby shouted as Jaune felt something in him begin to snap!

'What!? You looked for me!? Are you  _ serious _ Ruby!? You expect me to believe that you actually looked for me!?" Jaune shouted as-

Ruby much to his shock bared her fangs she growled at him stomping towards him her wolf ears ramrod straight as she balled her fists. 

"What do you mean you actually looked for you!? We looked for you every day! Aunt Qrowe is  _ still _ crying about you right now!" Jaune felt the punch in his gut, his anger to faunus as a whole had long ago cooled. Nights with the twins had long since eroded the sharpest anti faunus sentiment inside of him. Jaune had put that part of him behind but this? 

"She... she missed me?" Jaune asked a wad of emotions that came up from inside of him. Jaune forced them down but the first bit of tears formed on his eyes.

"Of course she misses you!" Ruby sensed blood as she forced the attack. 

"Jaune she has  _ never _ stopped looking for you. She loves you... I love you... you are my brother you were my best friend and I thought you were dead! We looked for you so  _ long! _ We never gave up Raven had to explain why her semblance would not reach you! Qrowe thought she hated you! They fought!"

"Is mom ok!?" Jaune covered his mouth as Ruby nodded.

"Summer broke it up and put both of them down before it got too bad. She was not happy at that... boy... let me tell you I never thought I would see my dad almost fight my mom to calm her down..."

'That... that sounds bad... how is uncle Tai?"

"Dad? He's fine... a bit tired now Summer was also looking for you... she doesn't blame anyone for what happened really... not Yang, Qrowe, Eve-'

"Eve!? Is she still around?'

'She's.... when she's not brooding about you disappearing or dying she's around... she's been training like mad since your well since your not death. She wants to kill every last Grimm she can find." Ruby coughed once as she began to blush. Her cheeks reddened as-

"Jaune... if you don't mind telling me, why do you have so much... underwear everywhere?" Ruby asked as she saw the discarded panties boxers and other  _ items _ that had been strewn around the area. Ruby looked like she was going to burst as Jaune coughed.

"I! Look it's not that bad-'

"It smells like sex...." Ruby said her eyes getting lower she knew what  _ that _ smelled like. Ruby had come to know what the smells from her parent's room and some  _ horrifying _ times the rest of the house meant. she was not an innocent child and she knew that if Jaune smelled like those two dragons-

_ I won't quit! I want him, I know that I can take him! _ Ruby thought as Jaune gulped loudly! 

"I! Well! It's not that bad! I... Ruby... Qrowe... is she here? Are you going to call Raven?'

"I can't... if I could I would but they along with dad are on a mission right now. They will be gone for some time. Maybe five months at a minimal."

"And then? You are going to tell them about me?'

"I have to." 

"I see... when you do? Can I get a fair warning? I think I need to work something out with her as well before I graduate Beacon."

"Wait you are going to Beacon?" Ruby asked ears flopping gas Jaune nodded.

"Yeah? Why?" Ruby asked ears flicking as Jaune froze...

\-----

_ Please watch your step. Welcome to Beacon. _ A voice said as Jaune winced he did  _ not _ expect to be going to Beacon with Ruby and as the wolf faunus with her now fully made Crescent Rose trailed after him Jaune thought that his life was going to be interesting. 

_ At least we probably don't have to be on a team together in the first place. _ Jaune thought as he walked off and-

"I can't believe it! We made it to Beacon!" Ruby said her ears shaking with excitement she hugged Jaune's shoulder in the same way she had none when they were children. Putting his arm to her chest as Jaune blushed.

_She did not have breasts back then. When did you get that big?_ Jaune thought as they walked off the ship. There were mainly all faunus students as Jaune had not seen a single human among them, not that he minded they were less than seven percent of the population so seeing a human was rare enough as it. 

_ Not that I have seen many in my own life, so far the only humans I know are Tai, Jacquees, Ironwood, Junior, and Roman. Besides that, I have only met faunus. Well, Terra, I guess but she was more of a family member but that might still count? Who am I kidding of course it counts? _ Jaune thought as-

"Watch out your ass!" A voice shrieked a far, far too familiar voice shrieked as-

"Bleiss!?" Jaune asked as-

"I'm sorry!" A sharp feminine voice said as-

_ BANG! _ There was an explosion of fire dust as BLeiss... the sister from Atlas that had grown since they last saw was crashed into by another faunus. Jaune missed her type before they both went up in a flame show as Ruby paused.

"Jaune!? Are they hurt!?"

"I don't think so but let's avoid this..." Jaune said not knowing how to deal with Bleiss.

_ What is she doing here!? Atlas is on the other side of the world! _ Jaune thought as-

"I'm sorry!" The poor faunus said as the dust cloud cleared.

"Jaune! What's wrong with you!? We need to help them!" Ruby polluted as-

"What the flying FUCK is your malfunction!? What the shit do you think you are doing!?" Bleiss screamed walking out of the inferno unharmed as the scorpion faunus appeared.

"She's still gorgeous." Jaune let out as Ruby's ears twitched! She swiveled to face him a small growl appeared on her lips as she glared her silver eyes up to Jaune. 

"Hey! Did you just say she was gorgeous!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune continued to stare at Bleiss. 

She was just as he last saw her, her breasts might have been a bit better and she was a bit wider in her hips. She looked down at the crater before twirling. Screaming one last-

"Fucking ass!" Before her black tail shot past her. She flashed her tail back and flicked it past her body as she stomped off not letting the other faunus that Jaune could still hear moaning in the crater groaned in pain. 

"A little help? Please? Anybody? Somebody?" She asked as Jaune sighed. 

"I better go help."

"Hey! Hey! Jaune! Wait! Who the hell! Why did you call her that! Hey! Hey! Jaune!? Come back here I'm talking to you!" Ruby shouted as Jaune walked over to the crater there was still a mass of thick red smoke as he approached.

"Jaune! Get back here! I am talking to you!" Ruby shouted as-

"Hey, you need some help?" Jaune asked as he looked down at the swirling red mass of dust, immediately he saw two golden eyes open up. Jaune saw twin golden orbs open as something twitched. 

"Oh! Yeah, I'd love some help! Thank you so much!" The girl shouted as a hand shot out. A pale hand latched onto Jaune's hand as Jaune gripped the girl and pulled her out. 

Twin soft black cat ears began to twitch as Jaune saw the girl. She was tall, even for a faunus maybe three inches taller than him. She had twin soft adorable if y asked Jaune pair of cat ears as they twitched! She had bright golden eyes on a pale face and a smile that was so wide and bright it borders on comical. She smiled up to Jaune as-

"Hi, there! My name is Blake Arc! Nice to meet you!" The cat faunus said as Jaune paused, looking at the faunus extending a hand a wide goofy grin on her face. A long dark black sword with three golden moons on it was attached to her wrists as-

"Jaune Branwen. Nice to meet you." Jaune said as the two began to shake hands.

"Thanks for helping me back there! That faunus was really mean!" Blake said her ears going flat on her head. She whimpered once as she shuddered. Blake was just getting into Beacon and she was already having a bad time! The faunus was shaking as she shook Jaune's hand.

_ Oh god! What do I do!? I just want to make people happy! Not start a fight! Why did she have to be so mean!? What did I do to her!? Why is this human so cute? _ Blake thought her cheeks turning rosy red as she gulped loudly her feet shuffling uncomfortably as-

"Blake? You ok?" Jaune asked as the faunus opened her mouth and closed it again and again. Jaune saw her staring at him like an open mouth bass as she dumbly shook his hand. 

"Blake? You ok?"

"I... yes! Yes! I'm ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shake your hand that much!" Blake said as she took her hand off Jaune's as he smiled. The faunus was  _ adorable _ .

_ She's shaking like a mouse. But she's a cat? _ Jaune thought as he looked down at the faunus. Jaune found himself liking Blake almost instantly almost every other faunus that he had meant with the possible exception of Whitney and that was only because she was smarter than others was domineering. She was aggressive dominant and made sure to impose herself upon him when they met. 

But Blake? She was shaking like a leaf in the wind and she looked ready to break out in a sprint! She looked at Jaune like he was some kind of predator that was going to rip her in two! Jaune grinned as he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Blake."

"You too!"

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby said popping in front of Blake her eyes squinted shut her mouth locked in a growl. Ruby stood before  _ her _ human as she looked up at the faunus who instantly whimpered backing off before-

"What are you thinking Blake?! It's like mom always says!" Blake said to herself speaking out loud as she put out her hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Ruby! I'm B-Blake Arc!" She said her legs shaking Blake whimpered at seeing a wolf faunus. Her legs shook and quaked as she let out a low whimper. 

_ Go on Blake! stand your ground! _

"Nice to meet you..." Ruby said as she shook Blake's hand the faunus was quivering in her boots! Ruby glared her wolf ears narrowing on Blake. She was  _ not _ looking good. Blake was taller older than her but was sweating bullets. She was whimpering before her and-

"Calm down Blake. Ruby doesn't bite." Jaune said breaking the tension as Blake allowed Ruby to break the handshake. Blake let go as soon as Ruby allowed pulling her hand back as-

"My name is  _ Blake Arc!  _ I have seven sisters a mom, a dad and I am going to Beacon to learn to be a huntress! I hope that we can all be friends! Please be my friend!" Blake stuttered bowing to the two of them as Jaune smiled as he let out a small laugh. 

"Thanks, Blake, but trust me you don't have to bow to any of us," Jaune said waving his hand as Blake blushed, she looked like a fish out of water an odd but apt saying for a cat faunus. 

"I! I was just trying to be polite!"

"You look like you are pleading for your life. You act like we are going to kill you or something." Ruby said as Blake gulped.

"It's not like that! I mean I know you guys aren't gonna kill me! R-right? Right? You guys aren't going to kill me... right?" Blake asked suddenly losing all confidence her cat ears going flat on her head as Jaune glared at Ruby flicking her on the back of her head. 

"Ow!"

"Stop teasing her Ruby. She is just trying to be friendly."

"But! Jaune!" 

"It's ok! I'm fine! You... you guys are still not gonna kill me..."

"No Blake we are not going to kill you."

"It wouldn't be hard."

"Ruby!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh thank god! My mom always told me that strangers were just friends that you hadn't met yet! And I'm glad that what she said was true!" Blake said as Jaune smiled he did not know what it was about Blake but she had an  _ aura _ from her that he liked. 

'Ok! That's it! So! Blake! What in the  _ hell _ is that?" Ruby asked as she pointed at the thing? On Blake's side? It was a long dark blade with several gold moons on it. There was what looked like a rope attached to the hilt and-

"Oh! This is my blade! It's called Obscurus! And I love it! Isn't it cool!?" Blake asked drawing the blade  _ almost _ cutting off her own cat ears in the process and-

"Is that? Did... did you duct tape a gun to your blade?" Jaune asked as what could only be described as a pistol? A standard handgun had been glued to the bottom of the hilt of the weapon. Literally, several bands of duct tape held the pistol down to the hilt and-

"What!? No! It's a mecha shift weapon!" Blake said pouting as-

"No. Not it is not." Both Jaune and Ruby said as Ruby sighed.

" _ This _ is a mecha shift weapon," Ruby said as she slammed down her new weapon. Crescent Rose slammed into the ground the massive scythe slammed into the ground as Blake eeped!

"AHHH! What is that!?" The faunus said scurrying away from the weapon that dwarfed her Jaune felt the odd urge to  _ protect _ her as Ruby growled.

"This is a  _ real _ mecha shift weapon. It is a hybrid sniper rifle scythe. I call it Crescent Rose and it is my baby.' Ruby said as-

"It's ok Blake. No one really appreciates the classics but I do." Jaune said smiling as Blake blushed a low pur leaving her mouth as she nodded.

"I! Thank you!" Blake said smiling so brightly that Jaune felt his heart begin to  _ melt. _

\-----

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I missed you so much." Yang hugged Jaune as soon as she got her arms around him. Ruby had texted her last night and she had texted her mom, summer, Tai, and QRowe.

_ I won't let you go. _ Yang thought as she hugged Jaune tight making him gasp as-

"Yang! Please! Air!" Jaune gasped as-

"You are alive." Yang kissed the top of his forehead as Jaune blushed. Yang had  _ grown _ over seven feet tall like her mother and was strong. Her chest had also grown and was not currently choking Jaune as-

"Students. I will not lie to you. You will fight tomorrow. Some of you may live. Some of you  _ will _ die. I can not tell which. But I can promise you that you all will fight." An old panther faunus said sipping a mug of tea before walking away leaving the students taring-

'That speech sucked!"

"Yang!"

"What? It did."

"I can't breathe!"

\-----

"Ozpin that is him!" Glynda hissed the cougar faunus growling as Ozpin nodded.

"I know that Glynda."

"Then what are you going to do!? He was supposed to be in Argus not here!" 

"I know that Glynda but I do not know what you want me to do."

"I want you to call Nicholas! He is Salem's child!"

"I know that! But I have things to do first..."

\-----

"Jaune!?'

'Oh fuck me." Jaune said as he looked back Pyrrha... Jaune did not know why she was there. It was one thing for it to be Ruby and Bleiss. That was one thing but this!?

"Why is this happening to me?" Jaune asked as-

"Rin! Nora!"

'Oh. Hell no." Jaune said before he twisted on one foot. Jaune made to move as he was  _ not _ having this talk here and now.

"Jaune! Wait get back here!" Jaune did not get back there. He saw his armor began to glow as-

"Jaune!" Blake waved at him from the exit of the locker room smiling as-

"All students please report to the cliffs." Glynda's voice sounded over the PA as Jaune decided to take his leave. He twisted as hard as he could his sword shined as it broke Pyrrha's grip on it. His blade angered at the intrusion. 

"Jaune!?"

"Coming Blake!" Jaune said as he sprinted for his friend...

"Glad you could make it!" Blake said as-

"Let's go!" Jaune said pulling her hand as they walked out.

\----

"The first person you make eye contact with is your partner. Good luck." Ozpin said as-

"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was shot out of the cliff and-

"Jauney!?"

"Bro!?"

"JAUNE!?" Bleiss screamed as-

The rest of the student where launched Jaune saw air a black glyph appeared only to break a spear going for him and-

"Help me!" A voice said amber met blue as Blake and Jaune hit mid-air and crashed into a tree... they crashed and fell both landing  _ hard _ they moaned in pain as the slammed down and-

"We are alive!" Blake said half crying-

"DoWN!" Jaune shouted as he ran forward slicing a Beowful head off. Jaune killed the monster the Grimm vanished as-

Bang! Blake shot her pistol sword!? three shots dropping one Grimm Creep as-

"I got it!? I killed a Grimm! YAY!" Blake said jumping up and down as-

"Don't get a cocky  _ partner, _ " Jaune said as the boy grinned.

"Oh! Oh yeah! We are partners! I got to be partners with a cool guy!" Blake said blushing as Jaune blushed.

"I am not that cool."

"Yes, you are!" Blake said as Jaune sighed. The two of them where alone in the forest, there was no one around and it looked like the fact that they had not been killed by Grimm was a nice sign.

"Ok partner, where to? Where do you think the Grimm are?" Jaune asked as Blake glared out the faunus was in that same outfit as yesterday, a long far too big black hoodie with a massive white bunny on the front, a loose  _ far _ too loose pair of blue jeans that hung baggily off of her body and a pair of thick brown combat boots that were caked in dirt. Jaune paused the faunus did not seem to like to have clothes that fit her and-

"There! We are going over there!" Blake said taking one step and-

_ "Merow!" _ Blake tripped somehow... over her own boots landed face down in the dirt and bonked herself in the head with her own blade!?

"Blake!?"

"I! I'm ok! Just ok!" Blake shouted as she fell down flat on her head! Jaune sighed as Blake let out a whimper her entire body angled up at a painful-looking angle.

'I thought that cats always landed on their feet?"

"Hey! That's racist!" Blake pouted with somehow  _ less _ intimidation than a small Ruby when Yang took her cookies before dinner and she tried to growl. 

"Sorry, sorry but really we need to find a way out of here and to get a relic. Do you need some help?" Jaune asked as Blake puffed she forced her body up her jeans now have a decent amount of mud on them as she coughed.

"No, I do not! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet thank you very much!" Blake said taking another step and-

_ "Kya!" _ Blake fell literally tripping over nothing falling face-first onto the ground with a whack! Jaune winced as she whimpered shaking and fall back landing in more mud as-

"Need some help?"

"Yes.. yes please." Blake finally admitted as Jaune pulled her up. Jaune sighed as he pulled Blake out of the ground making the faunus whimper as her partner pulled her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Jaune said as Blake gasped the faunus once again almost fell face first as Jaune caught her. 

"Ah! The ground is wet! Be careful!"

"I should be telling you that... you... you are not really with the whole balance thing are you?" Jaune asked as she blushed again, the same cute red tint that came over her cheeks that made Jaune's heart  _ skip _ . 

Jaune gulped as the faunus who was starting to look more and more attractive blushed backing off refusing to look him in the eyes as her cat ears went flat on her head. 

Jaune felt his heart thump as-

_ Bang! _ The sound of gunshots in the distance alerted him and Blake the two nodded as Jaune drew Crocea the blade now fully etched with runic markings that-

"Whoa! Is that your weapon!? Cool markings! Do you like to play traps and spirits two!?" Blake asked her eyes shining as-

"I've never played that game."

"What!? IT's so cool! You get to make a class and-

The gunshots came back as Jaune sighed.

"Let's see who is shooting who first ok? We do that and  _ then _ we can go find out what's happening ok?" Jaune asked as Blake nodded.

"Lead the way! I'll follow you anywhere!" Blake said smiling so bright that Jaune was forced to look away as he would be damned in the faunus was not  _ beautiful _ . 

\----- 

"I saw him!" Pyrrha hissed as she  _ finally _ got her spear back! She saw him she saw Jaune! She saw him in the locker and now!?

"Who the hell was that girl!? Why did she try to stop me from catching Jaune!?" Pyrrha thought as she yanked her spear out of a tree. she did not know who that scorpion faunus was but she was very irritated now!

"I could be talking to him right now asking him where the hell he went!" Pyrrha growled as-

"Where the  _ fuck _ are you!? I am going to kill you, you goddamn faunus!" A voice shouted as-

'Hello? Who is there?" Pyrrha asked as the bushes exploded as a scorpion faunus with hair as black as ink eyes like blood and a tail twitching in anger appeared-

"Hello, I am-'

'Not Jaune fuck off." The faunus said looking away from Pyrrha as-

"Hey! Come back here!"

\-----

"Blake. Are you sure this is a good idea?' 

'Jaune. I made the torch. Humor me a little." Blake said as the two walked down the tight cave passage, Jaune had been trying to get Blake to put out the torch but-

"I thought that faunus had night vision? Why do you need a torch?" Blake paused wincing her brain began to spin as Jaune could almost  _ hear _ her mind turning as-

"I... I was making it for you?" Blake asked as Jaune groaned.

"YOu thought that the torch was gonna make your night vision better right?"

"What!? No! That would be stupid! Can it?"

"No... it makes it worse because of more light." Jaune said as-

"That explains the headache," Blake mumbled blushing again and-

"Hey! A light! That must be a relic!" Blake said running for a light?

"A light in a cave? That makes no sense." Jaune hissed as-

His blade glowed a light pink color as he froze. 

"Oh no Blake get away from that!"

"What why?" Blake asked touching the  _ light _ as- 

Six glowing yellow eyes opened up as-

"Oh no."

"Deathstalker!"

"Jaune! Help me!" 

\-----

'Yang!?" 

"Ruby! Hell yeah! We found you!" Yang said as she walked forward, behind her was a smaller faunus with magenta eyes. She jogged behind Yang with twin machine pistols as-

"This is Rin. Rin this is my sister Ruby."

"Hello there. It is a pleassure to meet you." Rin said bowing wincing internally as she did. 

_ I was supposed to find Nora, not Yang. Although she is just as good in terms of fighting. Our styles mesh quite well so this is not so bad I suppose? _ Rin thought after she prayed for whoever was unfortunate to get Nora as a partner as-

"HAH! Faster! Faster I say! Faster damn you!" A voice shouted as-

"Nora?!" Rin shouted as Nora broke out of the forest riding a Grimm!? She rode an Ursa several feet making the group jump back before the monster hit the ground as-

"Awww... I broke it! Oh well hi, Rin!" Nora shouted as Rin's facepalmed once.

"Nora. Please. Never do that again ok?" she asked as Nora slid down as-

'So! You and a dragon huh? cool! But for me... you!"

"Me?!" Ruby eeped as the cow faunus with a  _ massive _ chest grinned down at her. 

_ She's bigger than Aunt Raven! _

"You are partnering with me!" Nora shouted as Ruby gulped as she felt her legs begin to shake in fear as Nora her new partner looked down at her and licked her lips once. 

"This is going to be fun!" 

\------

"Blake!?" Jaune shouted as Blake barley mainly because he tossed her out of the way dodged a pincer from the monster. Blake was tossed out as the Deathstalker roared in defiance! The monster screamed at them as it broke out of the mountain making the side of it burst in a shower of rock and dirt-

"Jaune! I-

"Stay behind me! I'll get this one! I can do it!" Jaune yelled as-

_ Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! _ The sound of an analog clock filled the air and Jaune froze his arms went slack his sword dropped allowing for once claw to strike him clean!

"Jaune!?" Blake shouted as the blow hit Jaune clean in his chest and sent him flying...

"Jaune!?" Blake yelled as the Grimm hit him clean in the chest and sent him flying. Jaune screamed out as-

"Jaune!" Blake shouted as her partner went flying back! Jaune smashed into a tree as the monster slammed into him! The pincer attack sent Jaune flying back into a tree making him groan in pain. Jaune's aura flashed as his sword flashed a deep pink. Jaune's blade growled with the need to fight. 

Jaune gagged as he fell down his ears ringing his legs shook and his arms and legs felt like there was electricity pulsing deep into his body as he fought the urge to keel over. 

_ No. No. It's not there, you are going to be alright. _ Jaune thought as he-

"Jaune! Down!" Blake yelled as she repaid a favor ducking a massive pincer attack. Jaune fell under the attack before rolling under the monster's attack. 

He rose up and slammed down his blade onto the monster arm. It screamed as Crocea tore into it cutting deep into the thing's flesh as the metal cunt tendons and he slicked over half the monsters arm off! Jaune felt the blood fly over his face sickly yellow-green fluids came out as the monster screamed in pain. It flailed back Jaune narrowly ducked the attack as bent back-

"Jaune!" Blake fired her pistol having to awkwardly hold her blade like a rifle as she peppered the monster with bullets. 

"Blake get out of here!" Jaune said slicing down cutting the pincer clean off before the tail struck down and collided with Jaune in his chest. Jaune's eyes went wide as the tail connected to him and sent him flying back! Jaune's arms went slack as the monster hit him off the floor as he was sent flying into the woods. 

\-----

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as he fell back into the dirt the deathstalker blow launched him and-

"Bro!?" Jaune heard Yang but did not look the Deathstalker ran down him. Jaune ran at the monster he had no idea where the hell Blake was but the thing had lost a talon!? That was good.

"Just die ok!?" Jaune asked as he ran to the monster-

"Jaune!?"

"ARC!" Jaune ignored Pyrrha and Bleiss as-

_ That is going to be a partnership in hell. _ Jaune thought not sure who to feel worse for Bleiss or Pyrrha as-

The monster stabbed down he cut the stinger off! The monster roared in pain as-

Bullets rang off the monster's carapace bullets spikes of ice and fire slammed into it and fire ran down as the girls began to pelt the monster down with fire. The thing screamed in pain before Jaune slammed his blade into its face!

The blade sank into the monster's face killing it as the blade glowed pink. The monster bleed out almost in a few moments. The things hateful eyes glared down as-

"Jaune?!" Jaune heard Blake's voice from above him as-

"What the hell!?" Jaune shouted as he saw his partner on a NEvermore!? The low flying monsters cawed as-

"Oh come on!" Jaune hissed as the monster took its last breath and slashed out. For the second time that day, Jaune was sent flying up into the air. Launching back as he was hit into the monster's chest. The boy slammed into the feathered monster his blade swung in his hand as it cut into the monster embedding itself into the thing's chest as-

"Jaune! You came for me!" Blake said the faunus shaking like she was being hit by lighting, she gripped the talon of the monster as Jaune smiled despite himself.

"Jaune?!" Ruby shouted as she began to shoot at the monster bullets rang into the things chest as blood flew out. 

'Don't worry Bro! I'll get you down!" Yang shouted as Jaune sighed as he looked to Blake.

"Hey there partner. You ready to do something a bit crazy?" Jaune asked as Blake despite shaking like a leaf and scared out of her mind nodded once as she flashed him a smile.

"Sure! If I'm with you I can do anything!" Blake said as Jaune felt a warmth grow in his chest as Blake and him nodded. 

'Good! Now let's get moving!" Jaune said as he and Blake nodded. 

\----

"Ok. Now on three!" Jaune said as Blake nodded he and her were now  _ far _ up in the air. Well over thirty stories and on the monster's back. The thing was out of the range of the girls and-

"One! Two! Three!" Jaune said as both he and Blake slammed their blades into the monster's wings! The thing screeched as both of them were pierced. The thing fell like a meteor. It plummeted down into the ground like a dropped rock before it crashed! A meteor hit the ground as Jaune and Blake barely held onto the monster as they crashed into the floor! The monster groaned a bit before it died and began to fall-

"We did it!" Blake said as she jumped in the air her aura flashed a bit as Jaune saw that she was low. Blake had lost a  _ lot _ of aura in the fall and she was looking like she might fall over when something breathed in her general direction. Jaune winced as he walked over to Blake she was smiling as-

"You fucking  _ IDIOT!" _ A voice that Jaune almost did not recognize said as Jaune spun to his left. 

"Rin?" Jaune asked as-

_ Whap! _ Rin slapped Jaune the first time in her entire life that she had ever hit Jaune. Rin appeared like a ghost moving through the smoke striking him so hard that he almost fell back and-

"Hey! Don't do that to my-"

"You almost died!" she said before hugging jaune and to her surprise Jaune allowed it. He did  _ not _ hug her back but he allowed the hug to go in as-

"I'm sorry," Jaune said as he let out a deep sigh...

\----- 

"Jaune Branwen! Blake Arc! lie Rin! Yang Xiao-long! You have found the queen relic! And I now pronounce you team  _ Berry! _ Led by! Jaune Branwen!"

"Me?"

"Yes! My partner is our leader!" Blake shouted as Jaune winced he never wanted to lead the team but it looked as if he was going to. 

"Hah! I knew you could do it, bro! You _ always _ had it in you." Yang said smiling as-

"On the other end! Ruby Rose! Nora valkyrie! Pyrrha Nikos! Bleiss Schnee! You all found the gold piece and I now pronounce your team _ Ravens!" _

"Fucking figures," Yang said as Ozpin grinned.

"Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin shouted as Ruby looked ready to faint.

"Who me?!" Ruby asked as her wolf ears went ramrod straight as she was picked to be her team's leader.

"Me!?"

"Hah! My partner is the leader! Amazing!" Nora said as she puffed out her chest acting like  _ she _ was the leader and not Ruby. Ruby blushed as Nora grinned her teal eyes shining as-

"He made  _ you _ the leader? Well, that means that shit's going to go downhill." Bleiss said not even looking Ruby in the eyes as Pyrrha gulped. She was never good with new people and with someone like Bleiss in her team? And her partner that meant she was going to have an interesting few years in Beacon... 

'Now that this is over. All of you go to your rooms. You are all to be in your rooms tonight and there will be  _ no _ visiting. You all need your sleep today. You can all catch up tomorrow." Ozpin said as he looked pointedly down at the teams.

Neither of them looked at each other as he was saying let him have a  _ night _ to prepare. You do not need to rush him for no reason. As the initiation ended Jaune was half led half dragged by Yang to the room. Blake hung onto her partner with all her will. A task made simpler by Yang who had somehow let Blake trigger her inner older sibling instincts and Yang was dragging Blake with Jaune. Rin was able to keep up and keep Nora at a distance that was not hard as Ruby was busy trying to not pass out in panic for being a team leader and trying to wrestle with Nora who was already going on about team tactics as they made their way into the room-

"Jaune! We need to talk!"

"Not tonight," Jaune said as he ignored Bleiss for what might have been the first time in his life. He ignored the Schnee and her false words of care as he was pushed in the room and the door blocked by a _very_ irritated dragon. 

"But-"

"He said  _ no. _ Get lost." Yang said as she slammed the door closed on Bleiss as Jaune sighed. Nodding in thanks as Yang shut the door on Bleiss's face who responded with a colorful burst of language before stomping off. 

"I don't want to press. but I would like to know what happened to you." Rin said not pushing too hard but-

"Later. I... I want to sleep." Jaune said as he went to one bed-

"Hey! Jaune you were a bit.. scared out there." Blake said as-

"Don't worry about it."

"But, when my alarm went off-"

"Don't worry about it ok? I'm ok Blake, really." Jaune said as he gave her a smile.

"Ok... thanks but if you need me talk to me ok?" 

"I will trust me you are my partner."

'I know  _ partner _ ." Blake said as she eyed Jaune as he shook his body she saw  _ it _ . There on his shoulder was a scar? An odd pattern of scars that looked less like a weapon but-

_ More like something took a bite out of hit? It looks too small to be a Grimm or animal but those patters like Saffron’s book… it looks like a crocodile bit him? _ Blake thought as Jaune went to sleep as he felt his body shake as the telltale  _ click _ of an analog clock  _ tick tock, tick, tock _ filled his mind and the sharp sickly yellow eyes of a faunus regarded him with cold passion…. 

  
  



	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is having a rough going in Beacon. He's not making friends except for a certain clumsy cat faunus and it's starting to rub people the wrong way, nothing that a certain bunny faunus can't handle though right? Jaune and Bleiss finally have their confrontation and Jaune finally gets to see his mother again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all thought this was dead? But no! It has been picked up by a commissioner and now it will update regularly! So enjoy!

Jaune woke up to the Beacon ceiling as he paused.

"So I really made it here?" Jaune asked himself as he held up his hand, this was his goal... this was his dream that he wanted for so long. Why did he feel so empty when he finally got it?

"Why does it feel so empty?"

"No mom... just another two minutes," Blake said the faunus partner of Jaune curled up in a ball on her bed, Jaune sighed, having Blake as a partner was fine but Yang and Rin?

"That is going to be problematic in the future." Jaune sighed as he stood up he was the only human in the room... that was nothing new. He was used to being the only human in any room he was in. Hell, he could count the humans he knew, on one hand, they were so rare that it was not hard to count them. Jaune had never really gotten used to being by his own kind and he was fine being surrounded by faunus even if he secretly resented them all.

"Just ignore Bleiss and you will be fine. That's all you have to do."

"No Saffron... I just wanted another slice of tuna... that's not that bad is it?" Blake said the Arc faunus turned again in her bed purring in happiness as Jaune paused.

"Did... did she just say, Saffron?" Jaune paused not sure if she meant the same nice lion faunus that had saved him in Argus...

"Maybe I just need some showers and I will be fine." 

\-----

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Making sure I don't knock your block off if you don't back off," Yang said the dragon faunus glaring daggers at Bleiss the scorpion faunus did not know if she could take out the dragon in a one on one fight but she was not going to risk it right now. Bleiss saw Jaune on the other end of the table her pitch-black scorpion tail flicked out in irritation as she was blocked from being close to  _ her _ mate that she earned! 

"Look I don't know who you  _ think _ that you are but if you don't get out of my why I will-" Yang's eyes flashed orange as Bleiss suddenly felt that she was stepping out of her weight class, as the dragon faunus gave her a withering glare.

"You will do  _ what? _ Please go on. How you answer will determine how much of your body that they find in the forest after I am done with you." Yang hissed her claws extending her at this point massive golden wings that easily matched her almost seven-foot hight flexed out making Bleiss take a step back for what might have been the  _ first _ time in her life as Yang bent down low to growl in her face.

"Look I do not  _ know _ you and I do not  _ want _ to know you, Schnee."

"It's B-"

"I don't give a fuck! I don't give a flying fuck what your name is or your family history but if you get close to  _ my _ little brother again I'm going to break every bone in your body  _ starting _ with that damn stinger of yours do you get me?" Yang asked her words, burned Bleiss's cheeks making the faunus feel a shiver of pure  _ dread _ go down her spine as she found her inner fire!

"I! I do not have to be talked to like that by you!"

"Oh? Do you think that you can take me? Come on Bleiss I'll give you the first shot for  _ free. _ But a bit of a warning if you don't kill me you are dead. Ok?" Yang asked spreading her arms giving Bleiss a free shot at her chest-

"Yang.  _ Please _ . Don't kill her... she was... she was  _ nice _ to me in Atlas..." jaune said as Yang narrowed her eyes at Bleiss before she sighed.

"You got  _ lucky _ today Schnee. Don't make me have to break your stinger ok?"

"I'd like to see you try-"

"Bleiss!" Jaune shouted at his... sister? Jaune did not know how to describe Bleiss their relationship was the definition of complicated. He was like a sibling pet to her or at least that's how he viewed it. Bleiss turned to him her face wide in vindication that she had finally gotten him to speak with her! 

"Yes, babe-"

"Don't call me babe." 

"I... Jaune-"

"Do  _ not _ call me Jaune." Jaune hissed Blake paused the cat faunus had been blissfully ignoring the growing chaos next to her as she cocked her head.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Nothing Blake eat your tuna," Rin said, hoping that this situation was not about to get violent.

"I... Jaune if I can't call you by your name how am I supposed to call you?"

"You are  _ not _ . I do not want to talk with you Bleiss. With you  _ or _ Weiss for that matter."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because-"

"Because  _ he _ said so! Now back off or else ok?" Yang said as she cracked her fingers.

"Final warning Schnee. Back off right now or not even Jaune saves your ass." 

"NO FIGHTING!" Ruby shouted standing up, blocking her sister and partner, the young wolf faunus growled at both of them, showing more of a spine than most as she stood between two people who far overpowered her and tried to assert her dominance.

"Jaune! Help me out here please?!"

"You! Get out of my way runt!"

"What did you just call my sister!?"

"STOP! Bleiss never insult Ruby again or I will  _ never _ talk to you again! Yang... please drop it ok? If she touches me then rip her stinger off and stab her to death with it. Until then can we just eat and enjoy some food ok?" Jaune asked slumping down as-

"Why is everyone so worked up? Do you need to have a talk? Mom said that there is no problem that can not be worked out with words!"

"Blake... just...  _ no _ ." 

\------

"So! Hello! I am going to be your chaperone for your time in Beacon!" Jaune paused as he stood before a tall faunus with long brown rabbit ears.

"My what?"

"Oh! I am going to be your chaperone in Beacon! It is mandatory that all humans have one! My name is Velvet Scarlatina! How are you?" The tall beautiful rabbit asked as Jaune felt it, there was a  _ pulse _ from her. There was something about this one's body that seemed to quell his anger for her species some kind of soft rhythmic soothing rhythm that put his mind at ease-

**Now now. None of that. You don't get to go soft with me ok?** Jaune's blade spoke in his mind as he shook his head.

"I am not soft."

"Soft?"

"Oh! Nothing... Velvet right?"

"Yes, that is my name! So tell me Jaune how are you finding Beacon life? I hope it is amenable to you." Velvet said as Jaune felt his nerves go on end, unlike any other faunus female he had met in his life she did not give him a jaundiced look. She did not have any pity or anger in her soft brown eyes that looked down carrying at him-

_ It's like she's trying to be a mother to me? _ Jaune shook his head, taking a step back as he coughed.

"I'm fine Velvet-"

"You know I don't mind if you hate me. That's ok. I don't know your life story but I think honesty is good above all else." Velvet said as Jaune paused-

"You think I hate you?"

"Jaune I  _ know _ you hate me. You hate all faunus with maybe the exception of Ruby and your adorable partner Blake you hate us all. And that is no problem with me." The senior's student said as Jaune's hands dropped to his sword-

"I am not going to attack you Jaune. WE are in the library after all." Velvet joked, making an offhand gesture to the books surrounding them.

"How did you... I'm not racist ok?"

"Jaune... I am not saying you are but... you have not been very...  _ forthcoming _ with your peers ok?" Velvet frowned again, her soft brown eyes making Jaune squirm into his chair.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Jaune..." She sighed as she pulled out her scroll.

"You have been enrolled in Beacon for three weeks. You have had and I quite  _ seven _ fights or altercations with other students almost weekly. You always seem to win and you never strike first."

"That's good, right? I did not start it."

"Yes but you  _ also _ broke most of their bones even with aura."

"So what? They had it coming?"

"You  _ also _ tend to break a bone or two in the arena fights  _ only _ versus faunus as the odd human that you fight you are more... civil with."

"That proves nothing. And why do you care?"

"Because unlike the rest of people I just want to  _ help _ you feel better." Velvet said smiling as Jaune narrowed his eyes at the faunus taking a step back as he glared at her. 

"What do you  _ really _ want from me Velvet? And don't lie to me."

"I am  _ not _ lying to you Jaune. You are not feeling well and soon it is going to be a major incident and I think that  _ you _ do not want that." Velvet said as Jaune felt a wave of pressure come from the girl. Jaune gulped as he suddenly felt less like he was talking to a pushy second year but some kind of apex predator stood before him as Velvet winked. 

"You are afraid of me? You don't have to be. Do I look like I am going to hurt you? Surely you know that if I  _ wanted _ to hurt you that you would be hurting by now do you not?" Velvet asked again as Jaune felt that same pressure from around her and force its way to his face, making his head hurt as he took a step back. 

"You... you just want to help me? How the hell do you plan on doing that and why the hell should I even let you!?"

"You know you are being  _ very _ rude to me right now? I have just come to help you and you seem to think that I am going to harm you."

"I have my reasons." Jaune hissed as the faunus sighed her rabbit ears falling as she shook her head. 

"That you do, do you mind telling me about that strange bite mark on your neck?" Velvet's brown eyes narrowed as Jaune covered the small mark that was showing over his shoulder and growled.

"That's none of your business ok!?"

"It is when I might have a cannibal on the loose."

"What!?"

"That mark... that did not come from a Grimm, the teeth are too small and you don't have the physiological trauma that would come from a real Grimm bite. Who bit you and why?" Velvet asked as she saw a flash of fear pass from Jaune to her as the human finally gave her something to work with.

_ There we go! Some real emotion! Why do they send me as the shrink for all the problem kids? _ Velvet thought second-guessing her position as a Beacon psych aide as Jaune took two steps back.

"Look I don't want to talk to you anymore ok? I just want to go to class."

"Fine. You can go to class but how about this! You will never have to talk to me again if you can beat me in one arena fight! If you can even take my aura to half I will never bother you again so deal?" Velvet asked the first year had never lost a fight and he took her bait hook line and sinker. 

"Really? You will stop if I can beat you in a fight?"

"Sure wilL! It's a deal!" Velvet said, holding her hand as Jaune shook it with a girn.

"You are going down."

\-----

"Did you mean to say that  _ you _ are going down?" Velvet asked as she put her foot on the back of Jaune's neck. The human gasped as just as she predicted he had been unable to even lay a finger on her during the battle.

"Get off me!"

"I don't think that I will be doing that. Now that I have you when you are so cute!" Velvet said as Jauen gripped his blade Crocea Mors flashed in his hand as he felt the tendrils of its power start to bleed into his head.

**Let me help you Jaune! I can take her! I can take her legs and turn them into pieces of bone!**

Jaune ignored the voice in his sword he was not using it now, if he tried to attack Vel with his full power he would definitely be found out and maybe worse kicked out of Beacon entirely. 

_ I can't risk that! There is too much at stake for me! _

"I! Get off of me ok!? Just let me get back up and I will beat you to the ground!" Jaune hissed as Velvet pushed down harder on the back of his neck. Jaune felt the barrel of her strange multi dust Gatling gun push into the back of his neck as he froze.

"So I can  _ shoot _ you or you can give up. What's it gonna be?" Velvet asked as Jaune took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine... I yield." Jaune finally gave in as Velvet removed her foot from his neck, the rabbit faunus  _ literally _ jumping six feet high as she did a hop!

"Yay! Now that I win I need you to come with me in one day!"

"What?"

"Well I have to ask you about that bite mark but I can see that you don't want to do it now. So until then.  _ Stop _ skipping classes. Stop beating up people too badly in sparring and  _ stop _ trying to be so angsty all the time! people want to be your friends so at least try to be open ok?" Velvet asked as she held out her hand to him and pulled him up. Jaune blushed as he was once more pulled up to just under chest height-

"You know I live in a mixed-gender dorm. I will not be mad if you look at my chest ok? You are a growing male. I can't be mad about that if you are curious." Velvet said, teasing Jaune making him blushed even more as he backed off.

"I did not ask for your help!"

"And you did not beat me in the fight, I did not even lose a  _ bit _ of aura in this fight! I hope you can get better before the term ends in fact! If you want I can train you!" Velvet said a Cheshire grin on her lips.

_ There is no way he will accept- _

"Fine. I accept your training offer."

"What?" 

\-----

" **Are you doing well young master?"**

"Raphel! Why the hell are you here!?" Jaune hissed on the rooftop. Jaune hissed at the Grimm now in a smaller, more raven-like form. The Grimm had called Jaune summoning him in his usual manner of appearing as a raven before him and  _ asking _ him to meet him.

**"Am I not allowed to talk to you, young master? I just want your best interest, you know?"**

"You are in a hunting academy! If they find you they will kill you! What will you do if you die?! What will I do if you die!?"

" **Young master you do care for me. I am so happy to know that you care."** The Grimm said bowing to him as Jaune sighed.

"I just want to be a hunter! I don't want to join you and I will not get rid of my sword! Now get the hell out of here or else!"

**"Yeah! You heard him pet! Get the hell out of here before we make you!"** The blade spoke out in its melodic voice that made Jaune's eyes water and his ears ring. Jaune had to fight off the dizziness that came over him as the tainted smell of ozone filled his nostrils. 

"I... I don't want to fight you, Raphael..."

**"And neither are you young master."**

**"Not like you can fight him. You are whipped like a dog Raphel! And I hope you die like you next to Saturn!"**

**"You insolent creature from beyond! If it was not for my word I would smite you where you stand!"**

"Enough! Both of you! I just want a normal life and if none of you will give me that then I have no use for either of you! So just leave me be dammit!" 

\-----

Blake was not good when it came to people. 

"So! Jaune are you ok?" Blake asked, smiling she was not doing well in Beacon, she was doing worse than she thought it was going to be and even in her worst scenarios Blake had realized that she was probably the least popular girl in the school by far and above.

"I'm fine Blake thanks for asking," Jaune said smiling as he came back from wherever he ran off, Jaune was her only real friend in Beacon. Everyone else either ignored her, tried to make her life miserable, or hated her for being the only faunus that Jaune seemed to not hate. 

_ I just want to make friends! Why is this so hard? I just want to be their friend! Saffron told me that I would make loads of friends! Now I just have one and I don't think that anyone else likes me! _

"So! Bro do you want to-"

"Don't call me bro Yang. Just Jaune." Jaune said again as Yang coughed she had been dogged in getting her brother to call her sister again but something seemed to be changing in Jaune his dislike for faunus that seemed to be minor disdain turned to full or ager and almost hate as he ate a small meal of chicken and bread. 

"I... come on Jaune! I mean you have known me almost all your life right! We  _ are _ family right?" Yang asked her voice dropping a bit as Jaune froze gulped and-

"Yeah... we are family..." Jaune let it out, in the end, his anger was not towards them it was not towards anyone really. It was just...

_ Who do I blame? Raphael told me that they kept my family away from me. He said that even if I wanted to go back that they would have kept me away... he said that this was all for my growth of character... as much as I hate to admit it I don't think I would be in Beacon right now if it were not for him and his damned trials. I just wasn't not strong enough. _

_ _ There it was Jaune was able to feel it clearly now the anger and hate that seemed to boil out whenever a faunus spoke to him it was not towards them not really it was towards himself. The realization that every bit of pain that every second of suffering nad torture had made him into the person that he was now. The realization that without the chain of events that lead him to Beacon he might not have made it...

_ If I had been left home... _

**If they had been left alone to their own devices they would have been coddled. If you had been coddled by Qrowe as much as she did there is ever the chance that when the going got tough you might have just gone home... who knows? As much as I hate to admit it, that fool Raphel might have a point Jaune. Without adversity there is no spark to life, what is it that you humans say? No pain no gain or something like?**

"I wonder..."

"Wonder what! Something on your mind Jaune?" Ruby asked the shining silver eyes that even at his worst Jaune could not bring himself to hate her. Ruby was always on his side and she always would be. 

"I think that I need a break," Jaune said as he paused he turned to Ruby and smiled. There was no way he was going to be happy about his life or even being to forgive anyone himself included but...

_ I don't have to be a dick about it either.  _

"How about we catch a movie later on?" Jaune asked as he swore that Ruby would faint.

"I'd love to!"

**So you pick the path of forgiveness Jaune? I did not expect this of you.** The blade spoke in his mind before he sighed internally. 

_ No, I am not forgiving anyone but... I don't have to be an ass to everyone that I meet now do I? _ Jaune thought as he began to take the first step on the road to possibly getting back on track and maybe getting that stick out of his own ass.

"I want to go! Can I?" Blake asked before shutting up knowing not to-

"You know what Blake? That sounds like a great idea!" Jaune smiled as she heard Ruby growl as Blake began to whimper as she messed up again.

"I did not ask if  _ she _ could come," Ruby said a rare moment of anger flashed on her eyes as she let out a growl as Blake did what Blake always did when she felt that she was in danger. And she hid behind Jaune who blinked owlishly at her.

"Huh? Is something wrong Ruby?" Jaune asked as Ruby instantly lost her edge. Her anger was a mix of jealousy and dislike. She did not like someone else getting close to  _ her _ brother. Or Cousin however you looked at it that is. She wanted to be his favored little sister and she also wanted to be more to him than that. She was no longer an innocent pup that thought the limit of a relationship was just sleeping in the same bed and holding hands, she knew what the real purpose of a man and woman was and her needs had only grown stronger as she had grown older.

_ I am a young woman and I want more than a friend from him! I don't mind sharing with Yang but I am the one that knows him best! _ Ruby's jealousy would have been clear to most but Jaune had never grown past seeing her as a younger sister to him even if they where legally speaking cousins in this. 

"This will be fun! I know it!" Jaune said smiling blissfully unaware of the calamity that he had just set into motion or the effects that it would have...

\-----

**Behind us!** Jaune did not have the speed to react as the attack came. Jaune felt fear crawl it's way up his spine as he was attacked in the Beacon hallway.

"AH!" Jaune gasped as a dark obsidian black scorpion tail shot out to meet him! Jaune was struck in his chest as Bleiss!? Bleiss attacked him in one strike hitting him and knocking him back into an open door. Jaune briefly saw a glyph open it as he screamed before Bleiss forced herself into the room locking the door with a glyph as Jaune felt his heart beat out of his chest.

"Bleiss!? What are you-"

_ Whap! _ Jaune paused as Bleiss punched him clean in his face. Jaune never saw it coming as the faunus punched him making his head spin-

**Ok, she is dead! Master just let me-**

"What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you!?" Bleiss shouted, making Jaune freeze the faunus glared up at him she was  _ barely _ shorter than him. Jaune might have been taller that her without heels but it was hard to say. Bleiss's crimson eyes glared hatred and pain at him as-

"What? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why did you attack me!?"

"Why are you acting like I tried to fucking kill you, you bastard!"

"What!? Me a bastard!? How!?"

"How!? Are you fucking serious! After all of the shit,  _ our _ family went to go looking for you and you don't have any respect for me or Weiss!?"

"What  _ efforts _ you left me alone Bleiss you never cared for me-

_ Smack! _ Bleiss slapped him across the face hard as Jaune gasped! 

"You hit me?" Jaune said as for the first time he saw it. Bleiss was crying? Jaune did not even know she was capable of it."

"Of course! Of course, I hit you, you idiot! How  _ dare _ you say we didn't look!" 

Jaune had never seen Bleiss cry before, he did not know that she was even capable of feeling this bad about anything. But yet here she was the scorpion faunus bawling her eyes out before him as she poked her stinger  _ hard _ into his chest armor making him wince in pain.

"We  _ searched _ for you! Mother paid no mind to any expense to find you! We looked high and low. We moved heaven and terra to find you but we got nothing!"

"I was in  _ Mantle! _ Literally an hour and a half flight from Atlas! How  _ could _ you have missed me!? I was registered in the academy! How could you have missed me!" 

"I don't know! I don't know, ok!?"

"You don't know!? What kind of bullshit reply is that?"

"It's the truth!" Bleiss finally felt her will break, that usually indomitable Bleiss Schnee will that would normally never under any circumstance break to any pressure broke like a shattered cup before Jaune. 

Bleiss sniffeled her body shivering in either anger, fear, sadness, or some odd combination of the three as she gulped!

"I don't  _ know _ what happened with you Jaune! I don't know why we never found you sooner! I don't know ok!? I don't know but! If you  _ really _ think that I am lying to you fine. Hit me, or just leave this room right now! But if you ever thought that I was your sister or more you  _ know _ that I would never lie!" Bleiss shouted as Jaune took a step back, Bleiss Schnee was many things, a blunt young woman who was determined to get her way. A powerhouse of a faunus that would never back down from a threat and now? The woman pinning him to a wall forcing herself on him in a close as-

_ She was never a liar. _ Jaune thought as despite everything cruel, blunt, arrogant, lustful, angry, decadent whatever insult you could throw at Bleiss you could never call her a liar. She was better than that.

Jaune blinked once twice before he felt his own wall of hate and anger began to crumble inside of him.

"You... you honestly don't know?"

"NO! We don't! We never did! We looked for you as long as possible! The military! Ciel Penny even Ironwood got involved with you! It got so bad that Winter had to face a court-martial on human trafficking charges!"

"What!? How did that happen!?"

"People accused her of being a breeder! That she was kidnapping you and trying to groom you to be her personal mate!"

"But she never did that! She would never do that!"

"I know that! We know that! Everyone that knew her knew that but when it became clear that somehow even the military was being pushed off the ball I don't know how but she was someone indicated in these charges and she had to fight to avoid losing her ranks and being sent to jail!" 

"I... but this was never supposed to get this bad... people... they cared?"

"They always cared Jaune...  _ I _ always cared." Bleiss said as Jaune felt the breath hilt in his chest as-

"Bleiss... I'm so sorry about that-"

"Don't be... but... if you want I can think of a few ways that you can make it up to me," Bleiss said her tone shifting as Jaune felt his cheeks heat up as the intimate positioning of the two finally came to his mind.

"Ummm... ok? How do you want me to pay you back?"

"Just let it happen." 

"Let what-" Jaune's lips were silenced as Bleiss pushed hers to his. Jaune froze as the scorpion girl kissed him hard. Jaune felt his body shivers under her as she forced him to the wall. Her tail slithering down behind his back and began to lift him up. 

Jaune blushed and squirmed a bit as Bleiss's tongue bullied her way into his mouth. Jaune felt the faunus girls fingers working up and down his back. Her fingers began to  _ grip _ his back as she began to claw into him feeling his back, legs, and sooner than Jaune would that his rear.

The boy blushed hard as Bleiss finally broke their kiss, her bright crimson eyes flickering with lust as she licked her lips. 

"I... so what now... you have me all alone in a closet, what do you want to do with me know?" Jaune asked slightly testing Bleiss as-

"I want to fuck the shit out of you." Jaune blinked twice Bleiss refused to back down as he sighed.

"You really don't do the whole seduction thing do you?"

"Seduction can be on the honeymoon. Right now I need an answer. Yes or no? Can I fuck you so hard your pelvis snaps and you will need a wheelchair for a week?"

"Can't we just... you know make love?"

"Save it for the honeymoon babe. I came to fuck so is this a yes or no?" BLeiss asked before coughing as she pulled herself to his ear.

"You can say no if you want. There is no wrong answer. If you say yes I am happy if you say no? I am happy. I won't pressure you either way." Bleiss said smiling as-

"Don't make too much noise," Jaune said his own body was reacting to the girl pushing herself on him in the closet as-

"That's the thing I like to hear!" Bleiss said as she licked her lips and  _ pounced!  _

_ \------ _

Jaune would admit that the insides of Bleiss  _ did _ feel much better than his own hands. They were hot, wet, warm, and the best of all  _ tight _ . Jaune did not know exactly when she got him inside of her but soon enough their clothes were ripped off and she was taking him on a wall like an animal! Jaune did not know how his first time would happen but him moaning Bleiss at the top of his lungs before she made him climax was probably something he should have seen coming.

"Bleiss wait!" Jaune tried to warn her the first time when he felt close to his first climax, he was worried that if he finished inside that there would be  _ consequences  _ for the both of them. The kind you would end up caring for about eighteen years. That was met by her silencing his lips with her forcing the climax inside of her. 

Well after that Jaune decided that it really didn't matter. He was enjoying the faunus beauty attempting to turn his pelvis too much that if he had any objections to staying inside her hot wet and tight core that he lost them by the third time he finished and had not felt better in his life!

The activities like all things had to end eventually. They had to end like all good things and after his third time, Bleiss finally had hers. She had her own climax the faunus let out a shriek of pleasure before finally shuddering down the both of the collapsed onto the floor her tail that had been instrumental in holding him pinning him back allowing Bleiss to fully have her way with him had also  _ poked _ him several times. 

Jaune allowed the strange stinger to stab into him sometimes making him feel pain others the exact opposite effect, either way, Bleiss never let their lips leave even as they fell in post-coital bliss she kept her firm soul-searing kiss on her mate never once considering breaking it as NJaune had to give an internal sigh.

_ She was serious about snapping my pelvis... I don't think that I am going to walk right after this... I wonder why she can't be gentle? I mean this was her establishing dominance over me... I wish that faunus did not have to do that. She did not have to prove herself the alpha to me or anything. I just wanted her to be my equal to enjoy this without her being- _

"It's because you are cute," Bleiss said breaking their eternal kiss with a hard and wet  _ pop! _

"What?"

"I said it's because you are cute. That's why I fucked you so hard."

"How did-"

"Oh please, I could  _ always _ read you like a book." 

"Then why not be gentle?"

"Because you are so fucking cute when you scream my name" Bleiss said as she licked his cheek. Jaune felt his cheeks flushed before he turned his head.

"Someone is not getting round two after this." 

"What!? What did I do wrong!?!" Bleiss gasped her blood eyes going wide as-

"Hey!"

_ Poke. Poke. _ Bleiss poked him with her tail making Jaune cough as-

"I said no."

"But! What did I say?"

"You know what you said."

"I just said the truth! Darling!?" Bleiss said as Jaune harumphed as Bleiss once again had to work out a fast and quick apology as Jaune turned his head...

\----

After that experience, Jaune and Bleiss had  _ cleaned up _ . Made sure to get dressed and clean up the closet as best as they could. Well, Jaune was not sure why he thought that Bleiss was ever going to keep what they did a secret. 

The whole school knew that they were dating and had had sex. And after Jaune had to  _ physically _ stand before Yang to stop her from killing Bleiss and ripping her tail off and shoving it down her throat. 

Yang's words not his, Jaune had been able to convince Yang that is was consensual. Bleiss was rough aggressive and crass, but she was not abusive. She knew when to back off and she knew that no meant well... no. 

Even if she would keep him wrapped around her tail whenever possible, she delighted in holding hands to make Ruby or Pyrrha give her death glares. She loved the fact that she could and would sit in his lap feeding him in breakfast making him say  _ ahhh _ as she hand fed him whenever she could. 

Bleiss was also... well Bleiss was fucking horny as hell. Bleiss wanted sex as much as Ruby wanted cookies. She wanted to fuck Jaune all day every day at least three times a day. Be it morning noon or night and Jaune was  _ lucky _ if they could find a bed when she got in the mood.

Bleiss was just as rough and dominant with him the twenty-seventh time as she was the first time. Bleiss wanted to be on top she wanted to be in control and she wanted Jaune to know that  _ she _ had established dominance over the two of them. 

And despite that? Even as Jaune starred up into his own near-empty dorm, Bleiss undid the glyphs that she put on his limbs to keep him in place as she smiled at him. 

"So how did you like calling my mommy this time?" Bleiss asked her tail dragging a slow steady pattern on his chest, the small black red rose that she loved to trace on him the old path of the old marking she had placed on him in Atlast still held firm as Jaune blushed.

"Why can't you just be gentle?"

"Because if I am gentle then you won't scream as hard when I fuck your brains out," Bleiss said getting off Jaune the boy gasping as she severed their connection... 

Jaune gasped and whimpered in that pathetic way that she just found so erotic. Bleiss licked her lips as she leaned down on him Jaune already putting on his pants as the two got dressed as fast as possible to get on with their night-

"So what do you want to do next babe? I know you just put your pants back on but... if you feel up to it..."

"No Bleiss. I have had enough for today alright? We can't just have sex all day you know?"

"But why not!? That's not even fair-

_ BANG! _ There was a massive banging sound as the door to the room blew open. The door exploded out in a mass of splinters and shrapnel! Jaune and Bleiss backed up as the two let out a yelp of surprise as a figure stood in the door. Time seemed to stop as Jaune saw her... Jaune saw the familiar pair of blood-red eyes that had once stared lovingly at him when he was a baby. The same pair of eyes that now had the exact same kind of care and just as much if not more love in them as Qrowe stood in the door. 

Bleiss felt her blood go cold as she knew that she was just forced into meeting her boyfriend's parent, his very overprotective adopted mother if what Jaune, Yang, and Ruby had said was true. Bleiss took a deep breath righting herself straightening out her dress. Sure she had just been seen fucking Qrowe's son but that was fine!

_ It's all good! There is love between us so that is fine and dandy! Now I just have to say hi! Come one Bleiss first impressions matter and a Schnee is always the best at them! _ Bleiss said as she found herself being more than just a little intimidated by the woman before her. 

She was tall... taller than Yang by far. Short for a dragon faunus but still towering over her. Almost seven and a half feet tall of pure muscle dark inky black scales and eyes that looked like blood. A massive black tail hung behind her as Bleiss approached-

"Hello. I'm Bleiss I'm the one fucking your son." Bleiss almost saw it coming. There was a blur of motion so fast that no one even knew what happened. One second Bleiss was gawking after making the worst first impression of her life the next? She was tossed out the window clean. There was a harsh scream following by a loud cracking sound as Bleiss was tossed clean out. Qrowe walked up to Jaune there was a moment of stillness between the silence shock fear anger and-

"I missed you," Qrowe said as she pulled  _ her _ son into a small hug. Jaune felt every bit of animosity that ht head built up over the last few years burn up and melt away in a second as he was wrapped up in his mother's arms as for once he was  _ safe... _

  
  
  
  



End file.
